


Wet Alpha

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chenbaek - Freeform, Claiming, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Infertility, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smut, TaoHun - Freeform, i tried to tag everything i could think of, side pairings are, the biggest being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: Jongin's a male omega engaged to an alpha with a demanding job that takes him away for days, weeks or even months at a time. This wouldn't be such a problem if Jongin wasn't an omega with a severe heat cycle that leaves him immobilized with pain.One day, Jongin's fiance proposes a solution in the form of hiring a 'Wet Alpha' to help Jongin through his heats.Everything goes smoothly until the Wet Alpha turns out to be absolutely perfect and suddenly Jongin begins doubting his entire relationship.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 57
Kudos: 519





	Wet Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, ALL! I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHANKAI FIC!!
> 
> I would just like to say thank you to those returning to read my fics or if you're just now showing up, thank you for taking interest in my stories!
> 
> There are a few points about this fic I would like to address.
> 
> First: PLEASE READ THE TAGS. This fic delves into unhealthy relationship territory that you as readers might not find comfortable if you have had personal experience with such topics of emotional, physical, and mental abuse. Some scenes might make you uncomfortable as I explore, from Jongin's point of view, the internal struggle of wanting/needing to leave an unhealthy relationship.
> 
> Second: However there is an Original Character in this fic, the main focus and endgame is chankai!! 
> 
> Third: Side pairings are Tao/Sehun and Chen/Baekhyun. 
> 
> I would also like to make a BIG shout out and thank you to [Jenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonicenini/profile) for beta reading this fic for me! I am a huge fan of her works like [Winter Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706948/chapters/44367100) and the latest [wrøng feels right, rïght feels wrong (boy, you're trouble)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680971)!!
> 
> Jenna really helped me through this fic and I am forever grateful <33!!
> 
> One last thing! Here's a playlist I made while writing this fic. I just put it on repeat and wanted to share it with you. You can find it on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6bTTp6idszxmckCCFAoozp?si=gUe87QL_Q1SdKv5yb3PP8A)!
> 
> With all that being said. I really hope you all enjoy my second chankai centric fic!

_[…] The way of modern civilization doesn’t just happen out of thin air._

_There’s a lot of transformation that must happen to create a progressive society by evolving over centuries._

_Traditionally, an alpha and omega are supposed to flourish together; alpha likes omega, omega releases pheromones in response, then the alpha courts the omega, and finally, they mate. Many families end up with a pup or two, though sometimes none, depending on the couple—_

“Blah, blah…”

Scroll, scroll, scroll.

**_HEATS_ **

_During an omega’s heat, an alpha is supposed to stay right by their mate’s side whilst betas or nurse omegas* in the pack supply food, water, and other resources needed. The alpha never leaves the omega’s side for any reason._

Jongin scoffs.

_But now, in the modern era, there are ways around the traditional ceremony that aid an omega’s heat without the need for their alpha to constantly be with them._

_*Nurse Omegas are omegas who breast feeds and cares for another omega’s child._

_Medical advances provide a variety of options for omegas._

_First, there are suppressants that delay or shorten an omega’s heat._

_Then there is birth control that works like a suppressant but blocks an omega’s heat from coming every month to only three times a year—very popular among working omegas._

“Been there, done that. Next.”

Scroll, scroll, scroll. Blah, blah, blah.

 _Finally, there are_ **_Wet Alphas_ ** _._

 **_Wet Alphas_ ** _are alphas that are sterile or infertile. He or she can not conceive in any way thus can not get an omega pregnant during a heat._

_Centuries ago, infertile alphas were frowned upon and usually banished from the pack for essentially being useless. There was no room in a pack for an alpha that couldn’t procreate and so they were just another mouth to feed. But now, over time and progression of modernization, the popularity of sterile alphas has grown, and more and more are being sought after by omegas for medical reasons._

**_Wet Alphas_ ** _are popular among married couples that work busy schedules. A_ **_Wet Alpha_ ** _’s job is to stay long-term (if necessary) with a mated omega while the alpha goes on their business trips and helps them through their heats._

_The idea is that a mated alpha doesn’t have to take off from work to be with their omega. It works because the chance of an omega being impregnated is slim to none, and because they are sterile their scent marking doesn’t work (at least not to its fullest extent) so they can’t claim omegas or betas the same way a fertile alpha can._

_However,_ **_Wet Alphas_ ** _are popular among unmated omegas, too. Some omegas use_ **_Wet Alphas_ ** _for self-pleasure and satisfaction—_

Annnd that’s the extent of Jongin’s research.

“So, you want to hire a ‘Wet Alpha’ to fuck me through my heats while you’re away for a few months on a business trip?” Jongin intones, raising an unimpressed brow. He’s curled up on his favorite posh white leather loveseat with his legs pulled up next to him as he leans on the arm of the chair. He rests his cheek in the palm of his hand as he stares deadpan at his fiancé.

He can’t be serious.

Chang-hoon sighs, exasperatedly, and has every right to. This is the umpteenth time they’ve had the _same_ conversation, well, _argument_ , and Jongin’s tired of it, too. “It’s not just a fuck, Jongin. You know how bad your heats are, and if I can’t be here with you then you’re going to suffer, and I don’t want that.”

He’s right, of course. Chang-hoon knows better than anyone how awful Jongin’s heats can be. Different omegas experience different heats; some heats make an omega feel restless and hot or cold and achy, but for Jongin he experiences an overwhelming fever and painful, sob-inducing cramps if left untreated by an alpha. His heats have always been that way, and so far, no treatment has been able to help him. He’s tried birth control, suppressants, even changing his diet but his cramps are always the same: immobilizing. Jongin’s been through several heats without Chang-hoon and one time he ended up being hospitalized for a few days due to the pain.

Fortunately, though, Jongin’s heat doesn’t last _as_ long as other omegas. It’s common for heats to last up to four days but for Jongin, his only lasts a couple of days, three if he’s unlucky.

“Besides,” Chang-hoon adds offhandedly. “Those kinds of alphas have no interest in starting families and whatever else. They’re sterile, they have no desires for such things.”

Jongin grimaced. “That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?”

“Hardly,” Chang-hoon replies, folding a pair of pants and setting them in his suitcase. “They’re barely alphas. They lack the internal instincts to desire a family.”

Jongin continues to stare at Chang-hoon with a wry expression. He truly can’t believe the insensitive remarks coming out of his mouth. He wants to call him out on his distasteful views but Jongin knows better than to single him out like that. Subconsciously Jongin rubs his wrist.

“Just let me come with you.” Jongin blurts, receiving an aggravated look from the other. This, too, has been a recurring argument.

“You _can’t_ ,” Chang-hoon asserts, tying his tie.

Jongin purses his lips. This has been a losing battle for years, but still, Jongin brings it up in hopes that one day Chang-hoon will agree and bring him along. “Well, I was reading, and—”

Chang-hoon scoffs under his breath.

Jongin squints and continues. “ _And_ , aren’t Wet Alphas used for omegas that can be impregnated? You know I can’t, right? So why not just let—”

“I’m not letting Kyungsoo take care of you,” Chang-hoon’s snaps, ending that idea on the spot. Jongin sinks back into the seat. He hates when Chang-hoon uses his alpha tone on him.

Kyungsoo is a sore spot for Chang-hoon because Kyungsoo had been Jongin’s long-term lover and helper of heats throughout college. They didn’t exactly date _officially_ , but it was enough to unnerve Chang-hoon when he first met Kyungsoo and the topic of their past was brought up. Chang-hoon has only met Kyungsoo once, the first and only time, but that was enough for him. Jongin knows Chang-hoon feels intimidated by him, after all, Kyungsoo is a _very_ strong and _very_ capable alpha that Jongin’s let slip once or twice just how magnificent he is while referring him to a single omega friend and Chang-hoon within earshot. 

With Kyungsoo, it had always just strictly been for the sex, usually for his heats and only occasionally casual sex. Chang-hoon doesn't need to know about that last part.

With Chang-hoon, however, it’s deeper than that for Jongin.

When Jongin first met Chang-hoon he was immediately thrown head over heels. Summer break of his last semester of college was just right around the corner and to celebrate passing their finals Jongin, with his best friends Sehun and Baekhyun, went to the nearby club looking for a good time. It was Sehun’s idea to go because he’s _always_ looking for a dick to shove down his throat, not that Jongin wasn’t far behind him, but unlike Sehun, Jongin was a little more interested in finding a special someone. He was about to graduate from college and had always been told he should settle down right after. His sisters had done that, and it was expected of him. Baekhyun was also interested in finding Mr. Right, and if he got lucky, he’d find that _and_ a good fuck in one go. But it wasn’t that easy considering that Baekhyun’s types are…other alphas.

Baekhyun presented as an alpha, which surprised Jongin and Sehun. The two omegas thought he would be an omega, too. Hell, Baekhyun even thought he would too, but it was fine that he didn’t, that is until he realized how difficult it is to find another alpha interested in…alphas. Baekhyun had a preference for alphas. He had told them that internally he wanted to be taken care of and doted on by an alpha, and he really enjoyed getting knotted, too, despite his body not really being made to take one.

Throughout high school, it had given Baekhyun trouble, but once he enrolled in college, he got to experiment with it more.

That night, Jongin didn’t know _exactly_ what he was looking for. Sure, he wanted to find someone special, but he wouldn’t turn down a good fuck or blowjob either. Really, he was searching for anything that would relieve any lingering pre-final stress that doesn’t involve his own hands. While Sehun and Baekhyun ditched him respectfully after finding some guys to flirt with, Jongin had continued to scan the room and locked eyes with a tall, broad, clean-cut and charismatic alpha named Chang-hoon. He was so handsome and Jongin was instantly hooked. He had Jongin’s heart just after one smile aimed his way, and Jongin knew he wanted more from him.

By the end of that night, Sehun and Baekhyun found Mr. Fuck while Jongin found Mr. Right.

On their very first date, Jongin found out that Chang-hoon’s almost ten years older than him, which didn’t bother him in the least. All that meant to Jongin was that he’s mature, has a steady job and can support them both, and Jongin has a preference for older men. Then, a few more dates into their relationship, Jongin found out that Chang-hoon has lots of money, thousands of it, and he _is_ mature, and most importantly, he has a steady job.

At first, Chang-hoon having such a demanding job made things ... romantic. It felt more special when they did get to spend time together. During the ‘honeymoon’ phase, they would do normal things that couples to take selfies, go on dates, wear each other’s clothes, share too much PDA, take cooking lessons together, and whatever else Jongin’s imagination could come up with. Chang-hoon was always on board. And when Chang-hoon had to leave, Jongin would constantly pout about how he misses him. Sending texts, calling, face-timing while he was away, and when he would finally come home, Jongin would dress up—wanting to make himself irresistible to his boyfriend so that he’d never want to leave again, and then they would have a romantic reunion before Chang-hoon would have to leave for another business trip.

After a while, however, Chang-hoon’s job started to take a toll on their relationship two years in. The issue being how _long_ Chang-hoon has to be away in order to make his six-figure income.

So now, they don’t do cute things together like take selfies or go out on dates. They don’t express any form of PDA outside of hand-holding, and that's only when Chang-hoon is feeling possessive when Jongin turns a few heads. Eventually, the cooking lessons stopped and it all came to a halt. The excitement and adventure that used to be there were gone. Now Jongin waits alone for Chang-hoon to come home after weeks or even months of being gone. Gradually the cute ‘missing you’ texts stopped being cute, calling became an inconvenience, and face-timing stopped happening altogether. Jongin would be lucky if Chang-hoon sent him a daily text.

It was becoming too much and Jongin was about to call it quits but then something completely unexpected happened.

Chang-hoon proposed to him.

The engagement had been a huge surprise, as they usually are, but this proposal was especially unexpected. Just before Chang-hoon proposed, the two had had a huge fight, the biggest yet, regarding Chang-hoon’s demanding job and how Jongin feels like a side-piece more so than Chang-hoon’s boyfriend, let alone mate.

Rationally, Jongin knows that Chang-hoon’s taxing job isn’t in his control, not entirely, but the irrational part of Jongin feels left out and alone more often than not. Chang-hoon is always traveling, meeting new people (Jongin follows his Instagram), and always having a great time while Jongin sits around and waits.

Jongin used to beg and plead to go on these trips with him, at least just one, but every time Chang-hoon gives him the same answer: “ _I can’t, business policy_.”

When Jongin finally made up his mind to end their relationship, Chang-hoon had asked him to dinner that same night. Jongin had thought it was an attempt as an apology dinner, but then Chang-hoon got down on one knee, in front of everyone—who Jongin found out to be all of Chang-hoon's friends and his co-workers and none of Jongin's, save for Sehun and Baekhyun, and he had reserved the entire restaurant for this and proceeded to ask him to marry him.

At the time, Jongin was so taken aback by the whole set up of Chang-hoon on one knee, promising Jongin that he’d treat him better and spend more time with him or take him with him on business trips. Despite knowing the truth, however, Jongin hastily accepted. The euphoria of it all blinded Jongin to the fact that nothing would change. Still, he had hope.

They’ve been engaged for a couple of years now and the issue never rests.

Jongin sighs and rolls his eyes. “At least I _know_ Soo. He wouldn’t be some stranger you let live in our home…” He grumbles, picking up his phone to scroll through his social media.

Chang-hoon exhales and sets down the fourth or fifth business shirt he was packing into his suitcase. Jongin stopped helping him pack years ago. His fiancé walks over to him and plops down next to him on the couch. Jongin hates that he immediately wants to curl up against his alpha even though it’s _him_ that’s making him upset.

Sometimes omega instinct is the worst.

“Listen,” Chang-hoon starts off gently. He places a hand on Jongin’s knee, getting his attention. “I know the idea is weird, but I’m good friends with the founder of the company.” The company’s name ‘ _Your Best Wet Bet’_ still makes Jongin cringe. “And he makes sure that _all_ the alphas are given background checks, blood work, physicals, the whole nine yards. They also can’t have a criminal background.”

Jongin downcast his eyes and juts out his bottom lip. He’s still mindlessly scrolling through his phone. He doesn’t respond and it prompts Chang-hoon to continue. “Why don’t we just give it a shot? I can’t afford to miss any more business meetings just for your heat as much as I want to be here for you every time. It’s just not possible right now.”

 _Will it ever?_ Jongin wants to ask.

A small ripple of guilt sits heavy in Jongin’s chest. He knows Chang-hoon is being sincere, and he means well, and it isn’t fair for him to shoot down the idea before he even tries it out, but the idea is still weird. It’s new and it freaks Jongin would a bit. After college and meeting Chang-hoon, Jongin’s social life barely exists outside of Baekhyun and Sehun. He’s become awkward and reclusive, so meeting someone entirely new on his own does not sound appealing. But neither does being alone. Especially during his heat. And he _would_ ask his omega friends to stay with him, but one omega’s heat can trigger another’s regardless of suppressants or birth control so that idea is out the window. Only Wet Nurses can handle that.

With a defeated sigh, Jongin nods slightly. “Fine, I’ll give it a try, but under one condition…” At this, Jongin turns to Chang-hoon.

Chang-hoon perks up. “What is it?”

“ _I_ get to pick the alpha out.”

Jongin’s glare leaves no room for arguments, so Chang-hoon agrees.

++++

By the time Chang-hoon had to leave for his trip Jngin hadn't decided on which alpha he wanted.

It didn’t seem to bother Chang-hoon as much as Jongin expected it to, in fact, his only words about it were, “send me the information over email and I’ll take care of the rest.”

It was as simple as that, unlike choosing an alpha.

It’s incredibly overwhelming and Jongin would rather forget the whole thing if the pain from his heats weren't so blinding. Still, Jongin had no idea how many… _options_ there were. Sure, he knows there’s a lot of people on Earth, yes, but the number of _Wet Alphas_ cramped into one large three-ringed binder is… insane. So when Jongin went to the clinic he dragged Sehun and Baekhyun along with him for moral support to pick up the binder. He was too shy to go by himself even though he had an appointment and everything was discrete and private, having his friends there made him feel a little better. Except for Sehun. Sehun was an embarrassing menace and Baekhyun is the only true help.

Jongin’s heat is going to begin next week, so he must pick out a Wet Alpha fast. But making such a big decision isn’t something he can handle on his own. Thankfully, Sehun and Baekhyun agree to help him. It makes him feel more confident having another omega and alpha’s input, too.

So now they’re back at Jongin's house, sitting on the unoccupied guest bed that will soon be a random wet alpha’s room soon enough. The three of them look through page after page of potential heat assistants. The _Wet Alpha_ binder provides _tons_ of information about the alphas listed. There’s a short ‘about me’ section that lists the alpha’s interests including likes and dislikes, favorite foods, colors, music, etc., but the main focus is all about the alpha’s physique such as their age, height, weight, and other offhand information. It also consists of a lot more… intimate information such as dick, balls, and knot size, including a full-blown image of the alpha naked.

It honestly makes Jongin blush.

“Oh, wow. I think he looks absolutely _delectable_ ,” Sehun says practically drooling as he points to a robust alpha. Jongin peers over to examine him. He notices first how the alpha’s face is almost cat-like; he has sharp eyes and plump lips. He quickly looks over the alpha’s criteria then to his nude photo. His build is rather impressive, and he’s older, successful, and likes to spoil omegas. It all sounds ideal, but he doesn’t completely match Jongin’s taste. If only he was taller. Though, he’s definitely Sehun’s type: pretty boys with sharp eyes and muscles.

Baekhyun scoffs. “You only like that one because his knot is the size of your fist and you’re a knot queen.”

“Not my fault I love a large knot to fill my tight h—”

“Jesus Christ, Sehun,” Jongin hisses and smacks his arm.

Sehun yelps dramatically and shoves Jongin. Jongin goes to retaliate until Baekhyun reaches over and smacks them both on the side of the head. “Can we please focus?”

“ _We are_ ,” Both answer in unison.

Jongin gives Sehun one last glare and turns the page.

To say Jongin doesn’t know exactly what he’s looking for would be a blatant lie, though his criteria aren’t too demanding. He wants an alpha that’s taller than him, even if just by a little, and has strong build or at least some muscles or body strength. Jongin’s not too concerned with the alpha’s face though he's usually drawn to strong facial features, like strong brows or a sharp set jaw, but really, as long as he’s good looking that’s what he cares about. He’s also not too concerned about cock or knot size either; unlike Sehun, he doesn’t care about what size something is that goes in him is if it eases the pain and relieves him then he’s set to go.

Jongin flips the pages, passing alpha after alpha. None has yet to really catch his eye, though, he did have Baekhyun mentally bookmark a couple just in case. One alpha was tall, tan, blonde hair with thick brows and an even sharp gaze. His mouth was small and plump, but most of all, he looked strong and capable. Jongin can’t remember his name, but he does remember that he was at least 6’2 in height.

Then there was another alpha that wasn’t quite as tall as the other, but his smile was charming and his eyes puffy. His interests included music, food, soccer, and winning. Jongin found it weird that ‘winning’ was considered an interest, but at least it was memorable.

Sehun points to the next page. “Him?”

“Too short.”

“Okay… this one?”

“Hm…His smile is…weird.”

“Well, how about this one?”

“Too old.”

“You _like_ old!”

“N-Not _that_ old!”

“God, you’re so picky. I hope you suffer through your heat.”

Jongin makes a sour face. “I’m revoking your best friend card.”

“Guys shut up.” Baekhyun grabs the binder from Jongin and quickly flips through the pages, messing up Jongin’s pace. He’s observed enough that he has a better idea of what Jongin’s looking for. Physically at least. He flips page after page, ignoring Jongin’s grumbling and huffiness because he’s not slowing down like he wants him to. Baekhyun knows that it’s a waste of his time. Sehun’s on his phone, slowly losing interest as he texts his boyfriend and Jongin’s resolved to sulking in the middle of them.

Then Baekhyun stops suddenly and places his index finger on the picture…and right over the alpha’s face. “How about him?”

Jongin slaps Baekhyun’s hand away and leans in to get a good look at the alpha. The first thing he notices is how wide and bright the alpha’s smile is. He’s literally smiling ear to ear and speaking of his ears, they’re large and poking out from under his messy, brown mop on the top of his head. He looks a bit goofy, and not very chiseled jaw like Jongin usually goes for, but he finds it rather charming. The alpha’s wide, almond-shaped eyes are bright, almost as bright at his smile. He notices that his body is lofty and lean, but he has a broad, sculpted chest.

Overall, Jongin thinks he’s cute but in a very handsome way.

But looks aren’t everything; the devil’s in the details. Quickly, Jongin looks to the alpha’s stats. The alpha’s interests include producing music, playing video games, working out, and cooking. He also likes comics and anime and other nerdy stuff that Jongin doesn’t know too much about outside whatever Baekhyun makes him watch whenever they hang out. Jongin takes a moment to consider the alpha’s potential personality based on his likes and dislikes and so far, he seems completely opposite of Chang-hoon. Not only in interests and hobbies but also in looks, too. This alpha looks friendly and sweet where Chang-hoon can look intimidating and fierce.

Maybe that’s what Jongin needs. _Not_ another Chang-hoon.

There’s also one more detail Jongin chastely looks over. Reading the alpha’s most intimate stats a red warmth creeps up his neck and to his cheeks. He’s…impressive. _Very_ impressive.

Satisfied with the alpha’s stats, Jongin looks at his picture once more and smiles.

He thinks he’s found his alpha.

++++

Once Jongin had settled on a _Wet Alpha_ he announced it to Sehun with an approving ‘ooh’ and ‘ah’ while Baekhyun grinned triumphantly because it was really his pick that Jongin chose. Still, his friend’s approval means a lot to Jongin because if they thought that this alpha was a good match for him then he must be. This was confirmed when Sehun whined and suggested that Jongin share him, implying a threesome but Jongin shot that idea down immediately. The last thing he ever wants to see is his best friend getting fucked. The thought alone makes him cringe.

Later, after sending Chang-hoon the alpha’s information, Jongin gets ready for bed. He showers, shaves, and slips into his night pants. He’s lying in bed now, staring into the dark. A million thoughts going through his mind right now. Of course, they all have to do with the Wet Alpha. He thinks about how good of a fit he’ll be, but also nervous that it won’t work out, or maybe it’ll be awkward. Panics arises in his chest, so he shifts his thoughts elsewhere like how excited Sehun and Baekhyun were about this alpha and how they’ve _never_ been that excited of Chang-hoon. _Ever_.

Even when Jongin first properly introduced them over dinner one-night years ago he received mixed signals from them. Baekhyun’s reaction had worried him the most. In confidentiality, he told Jongin that something didn’t seem right about him, and he seemed more like a bachelor then a boyfriend. But Jongin chopped that up to an alpha thing of disapproving any alphas since they were such close friends.

Still, at the time, Jongin got upset and dismissed Baekhyun’s concerns, but when Sehun came up to him months later, upset with tears in his eyes, and told him that Chang-hoon had made a pass at him he quickly brushed it off because Sehun _always_ had people making passes at him. Sehun always caught the attention of all Jongin’s boyfriends, some even broke up with him to pursue Sehun. It wasn’t until college that Jongin really blossomed; started eating better, working out, taking dance classes, and finally, eyes were on him, too.

So, he didn’t heed his friend’s warnings or concerns and made excuse after excuse for Chang-hoon, though, he would never admit it out loud, but something had always felt…off.

Absent-mindedly, Jongin fidgeted with his engagement ring. The ring Chang-hoon had proposed to him with was an 18k white gold ring with an emerald-cut sapphire in the center. It's a beautiful, breath-taking ring, and Jongin was speechless when Chang-hoon presented it to him because he was sure it cost a pretty penny. When he asked, Chang-hoon told him to not worry so with teary eyes and a grin from ear to ear Jongin accepted it.

But now, it doesn’t feel so special and Jongin can’t figure out why.

Jongin does his best to quiet his mind as he drifted off to sleep, but only after taking off his ring.

++++

“I can’t believe you’re going to meet your Wet Alpha today,” Sehun grins, holding a cup of coffee in his hands to warm them up. They decided to sit outside on the patio of their favorite café today. With Fall approaching, the weather’s been cooling, and they want to make the most of being outside before they’re forced to be cooped up in the warm café or suffer outside in the winter. Though it’s not yet cold enough to wear thick coats, the days are chilly more often than not.

Jongin bashfully smiles down at his coffee cup. “I know. I’m nervous but excited…”

“Excited?” Sehun repeats coyly.

“Well, _yeah_ …” Jongin chortles. “I mean, it’s been _years_ since I’ve been with someone else, so in that sense it’s really…exhilarating, and Chang-hoon approves of it so it’s guilt-free, too.” He shrugs, picking up his cup to take a careful sip of his drink.

“Yeah…” Sehun says thoughtfully. “Though, I thought that was a little odd how quickly he approved. And fast he sent out the information and payment. I mean, what, that happened in less than a week?”

Looking back down at his coffee, watching the liquid swirl around, Jongin frowns. He thought the same thing. It really was all too easy. He had emailed Chang-hoon the same day he was going through the binder of information about the Wet Alpha and Chang-hoon, without missing a beat, said he’d make it happen ASAP. Which he did, and at the time, Jongin thought it was sweet that his fiancé, his alpha, the _love of his life_ made haste to make sure he would be cared for, but the more Jongin thinks about it the worse he feels about it. It felt like Chang-hoon didn’t even give it a second thought.

“Yeah,” Jongin mumbles. “But he just wants to make sure I’m taken care of,” he forces out. “And besides, my heat is literally in a week.” He doesn’t look up to see Sehun’s disapproving frown, but he knows it’s there.

Sehun’s been at his throat about his relationship with Chang-hoon for half a year now and he was more devasted than anything when Jongin accepted Chang-hoon’s proposal. Jongin had been so proud and happy and flaunting his ring to anyone he could during the engagement party, forgetting any and all recent arguments or fights they’d gone through, but then Sehun got drunk and let Jongin really know how he felt about his new fiancé.

Needless to say, it ruined the excitement for Jongin and put more doubts into his head. The worst part is, he refuses to acknowledge that maybe these doubts have been there for a while and he’s just repressing them. He wants to be with Chang-hoon so bad, he tells himself, so he’s not going to let anyone or thing ruin this for him.

Jongin’s about to say something that will change the topic until he hears a familiar greeting. They both look up to see Baekhyun with his fresh new alpha-boyfriend, Jongdae, trailing right behind him. They both like Jongdae a lot. Not as much as Baekhyun, but they enjoy his company all the same, and he seems to the the complete package for Baekhyun, too. He’s striking, funny, sometimes loud, but he’s also smart witted and overall good company, but most of all, he makes Baekhyun happy. However, for some reason, the pair can’t seem to work something out. Secretly, Jongin thinks it’s Baekhyun’s fault because he’s afraid of commitment which is sad because Jongin really likes Jongdae. He thinks he’s good for Baekhyun. Then there’s Sehun that thinks it’s because Baekhyun is worried that Jongdae is too perfect and he’ll end up hurt.

But neither of them voices their concerns. Well, not anymore.

“Hey, guys,” Jongdae greets, his eyes shaping into crescents. The upturn of the corners of his mouth makes him look cat-like, much like the Cheshire cat in Jongin’s opinion. That little observation gave them the idea that inspired Baekhyun and Jongdae to attend a Halloween party as Alice and the Cheshire cat together this year.

“Hey! Come join us,” Sehun says and reaches over to grab an unoccupied chair from a table close by, ignoring the disgruntled 'hey!’ from the lady at that table, and drags it over. Baekhyun takes that one upon Jongdae’s insistence. They’re still a chair short so Jongdae wanders off to find another chair a few tables over.

The way Baekhyun watches Jongdae with a glint in his eyes makes Jongin smirk.

“So, what’s up?” Jongdae asks and plops down in his chair. Baekhyun’s sits close to him, leaning himself on Jongdae’s arm with his cheek squished against his shoulder.

“We’re talking about our Nini here meeting his Wet Alpha tonight. What’s his name again?”

Jongin perks up. “Oh, uh, Park Chanyeol.”

“Oh!” Baekhyun sits up and beams. “I didn’t know it was tonight!”

Jongin blushes. “Yeah, but it’s just to meet each other…nothing more.”

“ _Yet_ ,” Sehun slides in, smirking.

“Well, duh ‘ _yet’_ because eventually, they’ll have sex. That’s how Wet Alpha’s work, numbnut” Jongdae chimes in to Jongin’s rescue. Jongdae directs his attention to Jongin. “My cousin had to hire a Wet Alpha, actually. And she absolutely adores him.”

“Is that so?” Jongin looks to Jongdae.

“Yep, and she’s not even mated. She just wants him for the sex.”

“You can do that?!” Sehun shouts in surprise, receiving several irritated looks from other customers. Sehun blatantly ignores them because he honestly doesn’t care.

Jongin follows Jongdae’s gaze to Sehun. “Yes, moron. You don’t have to be mated, you just need to be wealthy.”

Sehun deflates. He slouches in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and pouts.

“I’m telling Tao,” Baekhyun taunts. Sehun whips his head to stare down Baekhyun with intense eyes, but Baekhyun’s unphased. “I’m gonna tell him you’re more interested in a Wet Alpha and not h—ow- _ow_!!” Baekhyun yelps and moves in closer to Jongdae, looking for help and receiving none, but Sehun keeps reaching over to pinch him. This continues for a few annoying seconds until Jongdae snaps.

“Knock it off!” Jongdae growls and immediately Sehun sinks back into his seat with his eyes cast down. Even Baekhyun settles down, carefully nudging himself closer to Jongdae as an ask of forgiveness. Jongin’s a little frozen in his seat, too, even though it wasn’t directed at him. Sometimes it’s easy for him to forget that Jongdae is an alpha. He never acts like one; he doesn’t flaunt his dominating presence or acts aggressively around other alphas, and he rarely, _rarely_ uses his toner voice to assert his authority. This was just a special (and much needed) occasion that Jongin’s very thankful for. As much as he loves his best friends, they can be an awful handful in public and sometimes even embarrassing.

Jongin clears his throat and looks at the time on his phone. “Anyway, I really should go to make sure the house is somewhat clean. He’s coming over in a few hours.”

“If by ‘house’ you mean your ‘ass’ then no, it’s filthy so use that time wisely.”

Jongdae darts his head to look at Baekhyun and goes to reprimand him but Sehun interrupts him when he breaks out in his hideous, high pitched laughter. Sehun almost falls out of his seat he’s laughing so hard. Next to a snickering Baekhyun, Jongdae glares at Baekhyun, shaking his head in disappointment.

Sometimes Jongin feels like Jongdae’s the only one on his side.

“You’re such an ass,” Jongin says and scoots out from the table, the chair legs scraping against the concrete. “And I’m sorry Jongdae even puts up with your annoying existence.” There’s not much bite to it, and Baekhyun obviously doesn’t take offense to it as he’s still barreled over laughing at his own lame joke.

Jongin rolls his eyes and says his parting words to Jongdae _only_ and flips off his friends when they shout their goodbyes after him.

He really needs to consider new friends.

++++

“He’ll be here in just an hour, Hoon-ah,” Jongin utters the endearment into the receiving end of the phone. He has it trapped between his cheek and shoulder as he flips the chicken in the pan, hoping not to burn it. “I’m really nervous…”

Chang-hoon hums. “ _You’ll have to tell me all about him.”_

Jongin smirks, his plush lips pressing against the screen of his phone. “Oh, I _will_ because if this goes poorly then it’s _your_ fault and I’ll be alone for my heat…” Jongin wants to add ‘again’ but keeps the bitterness to himself. Though, if it comes down to that, Jongin’s seriously considering asking Jongdae to help him through his heat. Maybe Baekhyun, too.

“ _I think it’ll be fine,”_ Chang-hoon assures. _“I spoke to Mr. Winn about this Park Chanyeol fella, and he said he’s very charming and an overall nice guy.”_

Setting the tongs down, Jongin stands up straighter and puts his phone in his hand. He crosses his free hand over his chest and under his other arm to support his other. He pops a hip. “Wait, you didn’t talk to him yourself?”

“ _Well, no. Jongin, I’ve been busy._ ”

Jongin bites his lip, stopping himself from lashing out and opening an old argument. He turns away from the chicken frying in the pan, not really caring anymore about it. “Well, what else did this Mr. Winn guy say?”

Chang-hoon sighs exasperatedly _. “What else is there to say?”_

“I mean, is he requested often? What are his ratings? What do clients say about him?” Jongin badgers. He’s only asking because he wants some sort of insight. “I mean, this is a practical stranger, Chang-hoon…I’m starting to think that—”

“ _What? That I don’t care?”_ Chang-hoon snaps suddenly _._ Jongin pulls the phone away from his ear in surprise. “ _I’m setting this up because I care about you, Jongin. Not many alphas would be comfortable with another entering their home and letting them lay with their mate. You’re acting ungrateful. You clearly don’t appreciate what I’m doing and what all I do for you.”_

Jongin winces. “I do appreciate you. I’m sorry.” There’s silence on the other end before Jongin hears a sigh. He relaxes.

“ _I’m really stressed right now, Jongin, and I didn’t think you would hound me with questions about his requests or individual ratings. I thought we could have a nice conversation—”_

 _“We can…”_ Jongin replies timidly, guilt heavily sitting in his chest.

Chang-hoon’s quiet for several moments and Jongin thinks he’s hung up. He’s waiting for the call to end, but he finally hears his fiancé sigh. _“However, Mr. Winn did mention that all the customers rate him a 10/10 overall. So, I’d say he’s pretty promising_.”

Jongin swallows hard, nodding with a frown. “Thank you, Hoon-ah.” He feels dejected after Chang-hoon used his alpha voice on him, and now all he wants to do is cuddle with him, have his alpha hold him and tell him it’s okay. “I miss you,” he says softly. It’s true, he does, and he needs to know if Chang-hoon misses him, too.

“ _I know, but I gotta go now. I’ll check in with you later.”_

Jongin hears giggles and laughter of girls on the other end. There’s a voice of men, too, but the women seem closer.

He wants to protest and say ‘already, but we just started talking’ but he doesn’t want to keep Chang-hoon from important meetings or upset him again, so reluctantly he says, “Okay. I love you, Hoon-ah.” And Jongin expects Chang-hoon to say it back like he usually does, but all he gets is, _‘I’ll talk to you soon, love_ ’, and although it’s not _nothing_ , it’s definitely _not_ the same and Jongin’s heart feels heavy.

He hangs up the phone and flips the chicken before it burns.

++++

Jongin finishes setting up the table just as the doorbell rings.

His chest tightens for a mere moment, but he breathes in through his nose and slowly collects himself as he walks to the front door. It’s _okay, it’s okay,_ he chants to himself. _You can do this, it’s no big deal. It’s just business. It’s just…a really hot guy that plans to have sex with you eventually._

Jongin mentally kicks himself as he straightens out his button-down. He checks his slacks for any grease stains or odd crinkles, but he checks out clean, and he gives one last look into the hanging mirror next to the front door. His hair is still neatly styled back with only a few loose strands coolly laying across his forehead for a more casual look. He smiles to check his teeth for any crud then reaches for the door handle just as the doorbell rings once more. He opens the door with his kindest smile. The same warm and inviting one he uses meeting Chang-hoon’s business partners or haughty family members. It’s his go-to ‘please like me’ smile that he puts on for every first impression occasion.

When he opens the door, Jongin intended to greet Chanyeol. He knew exactly what he was going to say because he rehearsed it while he was getting dressed, but he’s dumbstruck when he opens the door.

The first thing Jongin notices when he comes face to face with Chanyeol is that he has to look up to meet Chanyeol’s brown eyes, and when he does, Chanyeol smiles wide and big.

“Hi, I’m Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol extends his hand to Jongin. “You must be Jongin?”

Jongin swallows hard as Chanyeol’s deep voice vibrates down to his core and stirs something up. He’s not entirely what it is, but it leaves him at a loss for words.

And at a loss for functioning body movements.

Jongin feels paralyzed as he continues to gawk. He wasn’t expecting the alpha’s presence to affect him so…strongly. There are no signs of a threat and no attempt at asserting his dominance, but Jongin can’t seem to pull himself together. It’s as if he can’t control himself. He’s never felt this immobilizing feeling when meeting an alpha. Not those jerks in high school, not Kyungsoo, not Baekhyun, and definitely not when he met Chang-hoon for the first time.

When Jongin doesn’t react, Chanyeol withdrawals his hand and brings it up to scratch the back of his neck nervously, almost sheepishly.

Clearly out of his mind, Jongin ignores how awkward this must be and allows his eyes to boldly wander down the alpha’s body; he’s wearing all black: plain black t-shirt and washed-out black jeans that are simple enough but showcase his silhouette beautifully. Jongin remembers that he likes to work out and it shows. His upper body is strong and filled out, that much is evident from the way the alpha’s muscles flex subtly under the thin fabric, but aside from that, his stature is impressive. Jongin’s tall himself but compared to the alpha he feels so small.

As if Jongin were in a trance he finally snaps out of it when he hears his name leave Chanyeol’s mouth. Closing his mouth and blinking back his sane thoughts Jongin finally responds. “Y-Yeah, I’m Kim Jongin. Please, come in.”

Chanyeol smiles kindly despite how uncomfortable Jongin made their greeting and walks in. Jongin’s interest moves from Chanyeol’s physique to the two large duffle bags in each of his hands. He couldn’t possibly think he’s moving in so soon? Can he? They’re meeting for the first time today.

A long whistle echoes through the large, empty walls disrupts Jongin’s panic.

“Nice place,” Chanyeol comments, glancing around. He peeks his head into the entrance to the living room that’s left out of the foyer then walks to the right where the dining room is. Jongin remembers having the same reaction when Chang-hoon first brought him over.

“Thanks,” Jongin says shyly. “Chang-hoon works hard for it…so…”

“I can see that. I guess that’s why I’m here too, huh?” Chanyeol turns to grin at Jongin. Jongin absolutely cannot believe how casual Chanyeol is about all this as if he wasn’t hired to fuck another alpha’s omega. Then again, this is Chanyeol’s profession. Briefly, Jongin wonders how many omegas he’s been with and how much he makes…it has to be a killing.

“Yeah, I guess,” Jongin mumbles looking at the duffle bags again. They’re still bothering him. Chanyeol’s not supposed to move in until after they meet. Was there a miscommunication between him and Chang-hoon? He makes a mental note to ask Chanyeol about it over dinner. “Well, dinner’s in the kitchen. You can set your… bags down here and we can get you settled in after we eat.”

With another brilliant smile, Chanyeol agrees easily and sets his bags down next to the closet in the foyer and follows Jongin into the kitchen. Chanyeol continues to compliment their house, and when he smells the food, he focuses his praises on that instead, telling Jongin that he can’t wait to try it out.

Jongin’s modest about his cooking skills, only really learning in college when Kyungsoo would teach him on the weekends or one of the rare days their classes were canceled. Not much came from the cooking classes that he and Chang-hoon never finished. But now he practices and learns because, well, he has nothing better to do when he’s not dancing, modeling, or with friends. Still, the compliment makes him feel warm. He hates to think this way, but Chang-hoon doesn’t really compliment his cooking. He only makes offhanded comments about how he’s surprised Jongin didn’t burn the house down, which, to be fair, used to be valid and funny, but now not so funny.

Once they’re settled at the table that he had set up beautifully, Jongin doesn’t dig into the fried chicken on his plate right away despite it being his favorite food in the whole wide world but instead, he spreads his mashed potatoes out on his plate as he not-so-subtle eyes Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s already scarfed down several chicken legs and he’s working on a large chicken breast now.

Part of Jongin wants to feel disgusted at the sight of bread crumbs and grease on the alpha’s face, but seeing his food being eaten with so much enthusiasm has him feeling more…tingly than grossed out. Jongin keeps gazing at Chanyeol as he takes another large bite of the fried chicken. He’s a lot more handsome in person than his profile picture, he thinks. His shoulders look broader, and his chest is well defined, too, and so are his arms—Jongin knows because he watched how his biceps flexed when Chanyeol dumped his duffle bags down on the ground. He continues to admire Chanyeol’s physique until the other swallows, wipes his mouth off with the cloth napkin before setting it on the dining table and not his lap, Jongin notes.

“Are you…okay?” Chanyeol asks, subconsciously touching around his mouth for any bits of food that might be on his face.

Jongin sits up, blinking slowly. “Yes, why?”

“Ah, well, you keep staring at me, so I thought something was wrong…”

Feeling his face heat up, Jongin looks down at his plate and scoops mashed potatoes onto his fork. “Sorry. I was…spacing out,” he says and takes a bite. He keeps his eyes glued down while he eats.

“No, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Jongin hums affirmation as he keeps eating. They eat in silence until both have had their fill. Jongin doesn’t finish his dinner and he’s pretty sure Chanyeol’s had two servings at least. There won’t be much food wasted and that makes Jongin feel better. However, the silence is a little awkward now that the only thing occupying their attention is gone and it’s up to them to keep each other entertained.

Jongin racks his brain for something to say. Anything will work. It doesn’t have to something he planned out. The pressure on himself is too much so he finally spits out, “So, I noticed that you brought a couple of bags with you…” He gets Chanyeol’s attention.

“Yep. I’m gonna be staying for a few months, so I’ll need to change clothes eventually…” Chanyeol’s smile is playful and forces Jongin to smile a little, too though he’s still unnerved. Chanyeol must sense Jongin’s disquiet disposition and follows up with, “Is that a problem…?”

“Oh, no,” Jongin quickly replies. His hand hits the edge of his plate when he raises a hand up. He winces at the loud clanking sound and quickly stops the plate. Putting his hand up is a habit of his that he’s developed over the past few years. He feels like it helps ease any confrontation for him. Softens the blow or something. He does it most when he voices his opinion on something that Chang-hoon disagrees with. “I just didn’t know it’d be so sudden,” he admits and looks back down at his plate. “I thought we’d get to know each other first, that’s all.” Jongin purses his lips as he pushes a pea around on his plate before it gets stuck in the mashed potatoes.

“Ah,” Chanyeol nods and places his silverware down. He crosses his arms over his firm chest and leans back in the seat. “Well Chang-hoon mentioned me moving in right away—” Jongin looks up then. “He said your heat should start any day and that your heats are…severe.”

Jongin nibbles on his bottom lip and nods. “They are,” he utters. “They’re the worst pain I’ve ever experienced…”

“Sorry if this is too personal but is Chang-hoon not able to make the pain disappear when you two…” Chanyeol leaves the sentence open-ended, letting Jongin catch his drift.

“What?” Jongin brows furrow and he scoffs, amused. “How on Earth could he make the pain disappear? That’s absurd.”

Across the table, Chanyeol frowns and looks genuinely worried which causes alarm in Jongin. Slowly, Jongin’s amused expression falters. He feels distressed. “Right? That’s ridiculous? Isn’t it?”

“Well, I have friends who say it’s true that when you find the ‘one’ the pain from your heats are supposed to gradually ease up before completely disappearing.” When Jongin continues to stare dumbfoundedly like Chanyeol has horns growing out of his head or something, Chanyeol adds more. “Like they’re supposed to turn into small aches rather than crippling pain, but like I said…”

Whatever Chanyeol says after that goes unheard. Jongin looks to his engagement ring. He had put it back on the other morning, his finger felt naked and he felt bad for even taking it off, but he thinks about what Chanyeol just said and mulls over it. He’s been with Chang-hoon for a few years now and his heats haven’t gotten an ounce easier to deal with. And Jongin’s always dismissed the idea of ‘ _if you find your mate then the pain will go away’_ as a fable of sorts—mere propaganda in the form of a children’s story so kids will look for their one and only.

“Jongin?”

Jongin snaps out of his thoughts, suddenly standing and gathering the silverware to set it on the china. “I’m fine. But, uhm, I…I have to…. I have to use the toilet.” It’s all a blur to Jongin as he rushes off to the bathroom, phone in hand and already pulling up the group chat with Sehun and Baekhyun in it as he shuffles off to the restroom.

_JI: I think this wet alpha thing is a mistake_

Jongin stares at his phone intently, watching as three dots appear then disappear before reappearing again. Quickly he types out:

_JI: I mean I think I’ve made a huge mistake_

_SH: what’s going on? Do I need to send Tao over?_

_BH: calm down_

_JI & SH: who? _

_BH: both! How are things going nini?_

Jongin exhales and texts back quickly.

_JI: good if you count hiding in the bathroom is good._

_JI: ive already embarrassed myself in front of him._

_JI: I told him I had to use the toilet!_

_SH: yikes_

_JI: fuck off_

_BH: are you not using the bathroom?_

_JI: no_

_BH: Then why are u in there?_

_JI: idk I freaked out. im unsure about all this…………_

_SH: well ur nervous. Just give him a chance and calm the fuck down._

_BH: ^^ for once i agree. Just go out there and get to know him_

_SH: besides he’s hot as hell. Looked up his social media accounts and daaaaaamn._

Jongin can’t even disagree with Sehun because he, too, has looke dup Chanyeol’s social media networks. 

_SH: hope tao doesn’t search my history kekeke_

_BH: I’m telling him_

_SH: better not_

_BH: already taking a screenshot_

_SH: DELETE IT NOW_

_BH: ahahahahahaha_

_JI: ok…………………….._

_JI: im going now. Thanks guys._

_BH: if you need us we’ll come over_

_SH: have fun ;)_

His friends send a few encouraging stickers that Jongin appreciates it. It kind of makes him feel better, not much, but it’s something. He still takes a couple of minutes to collect himself. When he finally decides that he can’t hide in the bathroom all night, forces himself to straighten up his hair and shirt and walk out of the bathroom and into the living room. He expects to see Chanyeol lounging on the couch or something, hopefully making himself at home, but instead, he hears the water in the kitchen running.

Jongin walks into the kitchen and sees the dining table cleared and Chanyeol washing dishes. There’s something unexpectedly attractive about Chanyeol taking initiative and cleaning up dinner after Jongin spent so long making it. It’s literally Chanyeol’s first time over but he already acts like he’s been here a while.

“You didn’t have to clean up…” Jongin says, his stomach in knots.

Startled, Chanyeol almost drops a plate in the sink, only barely catching the glassware before it can smash into pieces. He looks over his shoulder and Jongin thinks his relieved smile is precious. “It’s no big deal. You seemed unwell so I thought I’d clean-up for you.”

Jongin leans against the kitchen wall frame. “I’m fine…” he mumbles.

“Are you?” Chanyeol asks turning back around to continue washing the dishes. Jongin wants to be offended by the accusation but just then he feels familiar cramping in his thighs. It’s mild, but it’s a sign. His heat isn’t supposed to come until next week, but symptoms like mild cramping usually start early. It’s uncomfortable, but Jongin’s used to it by now.

“Yes,” he answers stubbornly, and he doesn’t know why, but he wants to prove a point to Chanyeol that he is fine, and that he _can_ take care of himself. He does it all the time when Chang-hoon is gone. Jongin knows that this newly found bullheadedness is also just a symptom, but still, Jongin marches over to the island where the leftovers are and begin to put the food away in clear containers. He also manages to throw the table cloth, napkins, and other dish towels into the wash as Chanyeol finishes up the dishes and wipes off the countertops. He takes notice that Chanyeol’s watching him but not saying anything. He just lets him throw his little fit quietly.

When Jongin’s finally done having a moment, he meets Chanyeol in the living room where the alpha is already sitting on the sofa with his nose in a magazine. Jongin takes note of his duffle bags sitting right next to him on the floor. Chanyeol perks up when Jongin enters the room.

Setting the magazine down back on the coffee table, Chanyeol sits up and asks, “Anything else I can help with?” It’s so kind of him to ask that it removes the sour look off Jongin’s face.

“No, thank you…” Jongin shuffles over to his favorite white armchair that’s across from the sofa. He pulls out his phone to scroll through Instagram. The air is awkward, and he knows he should start up a conversation or something, but his mind is empty. When talking to Sehun and Baekhyun earlier, Jongin had so many questions he wanted to ask Chanyeol, real good ones, too, but now that Chanyeol’s here, his mind has gone blank.

Well, except for one thing. He still can’t get over what Chanyeol was telling him earlier, about the ease of heats with mates.

Jongin remembers very clearly of his first heat spent with Chang-hoon. It was in Fall and they had been dating for a few months by then and Chang-hoon had flown them out to Paris for a romantic trip together _just because he could_ . But only a few days into their two-week-long trip Jongin’s heat hit him. It sucked, but at least he had Chang-hoon with him. Jongin expected his heat to ease up, just like the lore said, but to his disappointment, it didn’t. He thought maybe it had to be a few times that they slept together. But that wasn’t it either. Then offhand comments from Chang-hoon about how normal omegas get over the pain and it started to make Jongin feel like something wrong with _him_. It’s his fault because it’s his body.

So he didn’t question anything about it.

But now that he’s thinking back on it, and all his other heats, he notices that not one of his heat pains has ever eased up. Not once.

“So!” Chanyeol claps his hands together loudly, starling Jongin. “I feel like we should get to know each other a bit as you mentioned earlier. I’d really like to get to know you since you know a bit about me already with the stats book and such.”

Jongin blushes but nods his head.

“We can start with me. What do you wanna know about me?” Chanyeol starts, taking Jongin by surprise. That’s right, he wanted to get to know a little more about Chanyeol, aside from what was on his information sheet.

Jongin sits up and puts his phone down at his side. “Well,” he starts distractedly, fiddling with his ring. He’s not good with being put on the stop. “Uhm, I read your information sheet, so I know a few of your likes and dislikes, but I’m curious about other things such as your family, or where you’re from, and do you like what you do? Stuff like that.” And it’s true, Jongin is curious about that. He really can’t imagine what kind of family background Chanyeol has or what made him want to become a Wet Alpha as a career choice in the first place.

Chanyeol smiles, bright and wide. “Okay, to answer your string of questions in order, I grew up here with both of my parents and an older sister—”

“Are you close with your parents?” Jongin interrupts without thinking. He instantly recoils, expecting Chanyeol’s face to sour and become upset.

But to his complete, utter shock. He doesn’t. Instead, he answers with a smile. “Yes.”

“And what about your sister?”

“Very close. Almost inseparable growing up.” That makes Jongin smile. It reminds him of how close he is to his own sisters, and niece and nephew.

“And about ‘what I do’, if you mean being a Wet Alpha, then yes. I like what I do, but it’s not because of the sex or anything like that.” Chanyeol quickly adds before Jongin can judge him. “I honestly like taking care of people…especially omegas who can’t care for themselves…”

Jongin nibbles on his bottom lip. There’s one thing he really wants to know so he risks it all and asks, “I read that Wet Alphas can’t reproduce and that’s why they seek this profession. Does it bother you that you can’t…reproduce?”

“Does it bother _you_?” Chanyeol counters defensively.

It takes Jongin by surprise.

“N-No, I don’t care. Though, being a male omega… it hurts a little because, by instinct, I want to be able to have my mate’s pups, but I physically can’t” Jongin’s dealt with this years ago. Being a male omega it’s physically impossible for him to get pregnant. As a male omega, his only option would be to hire a surrogate to carry their pups, but it’s really not the same as experiencing it for himself. It used to hurt a lot, but Jongin knows that Chang-hoon doesn’t want kids anyway, so that helps ease the pain. “So I’d have to find a surrogate to carry our pups…but they’d still be _mine_ at least.” Jongin instantly closes his mouth, cringing at his choice of words, not thinking of how it might possibly sound. “I didn’t mean it like that. I—”

Chanyeol relaxes and smiles graciously, waving the statement off. “No, I understand what you mean. I think if I were a male omega, I’d feel the same way.”

The conversation comes to a halt and once again it’s awkward.

“You still didn’t answer my question…” Jongin points out, trying out a playful smile. “Does it bother you?”

Chanyeol takes a moment to think about it. It used to bother him, but now, not so much, or at least that’s what he tells others. And this case is no different. “Nope. It is what it is.”

“Right…” Jongin wasn’t sure what kind of response he was expecting but he’s sure it wasn’t that. Thinking about it, he feels like being a sterile alpha would be worse in some ways. Part of him would feel less than others and would feel almost…useless as an alpha. He guesses programs like this one though help alphas feel needed. Though, he’s kind of useless as an omega so in some ways they’re in the same boat.

“What about you?” It’s Chanyeol’s turn to ask questions. “Your family and where you’re from? How’d you meet Chang-hoon?”

Jongin’s not really prepared for the string of questions, but it’s only fair. “My parents are still alive and kickin’, and I have a couple of older sisters. One has kids, so I have a niece and nephew…” Jongin can’t fight the proud but sweet smile that spreads across his face.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asks, smiling tenderly.

“Yeah, I adore them…And I’m from outside the city but went to college here. Actually, I met Chang-hoon right after I graduated…”

“Oh wow, so you guys have been together for a while now.”

Jongin hums, his smile pulling tight. “We have, yeah…”

The conversation, once again, dies down, and once again, it’s Chanyeol that starts a new one. “So,” he drags out. “I feel like we should go over some do’s and don'ts during your heat.”

“What?” Jongin asks dumbly.

Chanyeol sits up and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I thought it would be a good idea to discuss what you like and don’t like in the bedroom. Uhm, regarding your heat. Y’know, what helps you or what doesn’t…”

“Oh, right. Well, this is easy because I’m really up for anything…” Jongin purses his lips and avoids Chanyeol’s eyes. It’s true. Jongin’s always been adventurous with sex from using toys to experimental positions, though there are some things he hasn’t tried he’s open to trying whatever. Jongin glances at the other. The alpha’s eyes widened a little bit and Jongin can see a light shade of pink tinting his cheeks. “But, uh, since it’s just for my heat then I guess keeping it simple is probably for the best, right?”

Chanyeol’s bewilderment looks fades and is replaced with what could be described as something smug. He leans back against the couch, arms crossed behind his head and his legs spread wide. “Fine with me. I’m here for you, Jongin.”

Somehow the mood changes.

Jongin feels hot and a little bit restive and has already decided that he definitely hates when Chanyeol crosses his arms over his chest. His bicep muscles bulge and his pectorals come together firmly and Jongin would love to get his hands on him. It’s _distracting_. Even still, he lets his eyes drift down Chanyeol’s body, down his torso where his little too tight of shirt clings to his abdomen then farther down to in between his legs. The dark denim pants aren’t nearly as tight as Jongin’s slacks, so there’s not much to see but Jongin hasn’t forgotten Chanyeol’s profile, particularly his dick and knot size, so there are no secrets. The other day when Jongin had said dick and knot size didn’t matter to him was before he met Chanyeol in person.

When Chanyeol clears his throat Jongin shoots his eyes back up to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. His lopsided grin makes Jongin blush and his stomach do flips. He’s starting to feel warm all over now, and it’s not a tingling warmth. It’s uncomfortable. His head feels light, too.

“Everything good?”

“Uh, yes.” Jongin stands up quickly and instantly feels woozy. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to worry over him, especially having just met him, so Jongin pulls himself together. Putting on his charming smile once more he clasps his hands together and says, “How about I show you to your room?”

“Oh? My room?”

“Yes?” He questions cautiously, eyeing Chanyeol as he stands. “You seem confused…”

“Well, I usually room with the omega so I can be right there for them,” Chanyeol explains. “It’s part of my job, but if you’d be more comfortable if I slept in another room, then that’s fine, too.”

Again, the same warmth he felt just a little while ago goes straight down his body and right to his groin.

The thought of Chanyeol sleeping next to him gives him mixed feelings; part of him would love for this attractive alpha to snuggle up against him, his chest pressed to his back and a strong arm draped around his waist and keep him warm and safe, but Jongin also knows that that’s Chang-hoon’s job; to keep him warm and safe. If he were to let Chanyeol do that then it’d feel like he was replacing him even more. Jongin doesn’t want to replace Chang-hoon, so everything needs to stay professional. “Ah, well, I would feel more comfortable if you slept in separate rooms. It would be weird to lie with another alpha outside of sex when I’m spoken for…Besides, your room will be directly across the hall from mine.”

“You got it.”

Without another word on the topic, Chanyeol follows Jongin down the hall to the guest room. Jongin had picked this one out specifically because it’s right across from the master bedroom. He thought would be helpful and most logical. Though, this guest room doesn’t have a private bathroom. Instead, there’s a guest bathroom in the middle for Chanyeol to use. The room isn’t as grand as the others, but it’s only temporary, so it’ll do.

Jongin opens the door, flicking on the light and lets Chanyeol walk in first. Despite not being one of the more lavish rooms, this guest room is relatively large; larger than a hotel room at least. The king-size bed sits in the center of the room against the wall. Then there is a dresser and wardrobe against the opposite walls and a TV mounted to the wall across from the bed. The room has two great floor-to-ceiling windows that brighten the pale blue walls, giving the room a fresh feel. It’s a little barren, then again, it’s just for temporary visitors.

“Wow, this is really nice.” Chanyeol comments, turning and looking about the room before plops down on the bed. He bounces a couple of times to test it out then lays back to stretch across it. It appears the king-size mattress will accommodate his long stature just fine.

Smiling fondly, Jongin stays put at the door, leaning against the doorframe. “I’m glad you like it. You can do whatever you want to make it feel like home,” he says softly. He folds his arms over his chest as he eyes Chanyeol. He watches as Chanyeol tests out the pillows, putting one under his head while hugging the other. It’s endearing and innocent until he starts to smell the pillow, but Jongin leaves that weird bit out of mind. He doesn’t need to think about swapping the pillow with himself to let the alpha smell him with such joy.

Then, as if someone above is fucking with him, a brief and very intrusive thought of joining Chanyeol on the bed runs through his mind; specifically crawling on his lap and letting Chanyeol touch him with his large, able hands before lifting him to roll them over so that he’s on top. Jongin’s chest tightens at the thought, and so does his pants.

Chanyeol sits up, smiling languidly at Jongin, his crooked smile giving him a boyish charm. He raises an eyebrow at Jongin and Jongin blushes hard when he notices. Does he sense his sudden arousal? He can probably smell it. Fuck, of course, he can sense it. Jongin bites down on his bottom lip when feels a pulse of a cramp in his upper thigh. He shuts his eyes when an unruly whine slips past his lips and he just knows Chanyeol hears it.

The smile on the other’s face disappears and his face contorts with concern. “Jonginnie…?”

A nickname this sudden? The term of endearment hits Jongin differently but he smiles tightly through the discomfort. Though, he’s starting to feel feverish now. Jongin gulps and clutches an arm over his stomach.

“Jongin, what’s wrong?” The alpha asks, scooting to the edge of the bed. Jongin looks at him, and he’s about to get up, Jongin knows, but he doesn’t want him to be concerned. Putting a hand out to stop the other’s motives, Jongin shakes his head and smiles the best he can. “Don’t worry. I’m just going to turn in for the night, Chanyeol. P-Please make yourself at home.” Jongin turns to walk out the door, hand still clutching his stomach. “If you need anything, just let me know—”

“ _Jongin_ ,” Chanyeol rumbles and it forces a whimper from Jongin, halting him in his tracks. He turns around and immediately locks eyes with Chanyeol. He can see the ruby glint in the alpha’s eyes. It makes him want to submit right then and there.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks, but somehow it comes out more as a demand though his voice is stern it’s laced with worry. He gets up from the bed and stalks over to Jongin in only a couple of steps. It takes everything in Jongin to not allow his knees to buckle under him as the alpha closes in on him. Chanyeol moves past Jongin’s personal space and he pulls Jongin into his arms to embrace him, burying his nose in Jongin’s caramel brown locks and takes a deep inhale, smelling him.

Just like he had done the pillow.

Just like how Jongin wanted.

Jongin shudders.

“Your heat…” Chanyeol murmurs, pulling away but stay close. He gently holds Jongin’s shoulders, rubbing his thumbs across his silk dress shirt. “It’s starting.”

Jongin knows for a fact that Chanyeol didn’t need to be that close to know, but he bows his head, closing his eyes and relaxing into Chanyeol’s touch. “This is normal…” he mumbles then hisses from the abrupt pain in his abdomen. It’s probably the most painful part of his heats when muscles seize up.

“Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?”

The question throws Jongin off. He can’t process how he asks so casually, and does he mean sleep-sleep with him or just sleep with him? He should ask. If it’s to have sex with him already then it racks Jongin’s brain that he’s ready to help him in a moment’s notice, but then again, it’s Chanyeol’s _job_ . It’s why he’s _here_. 

“That’s not necessary—” Jongin starts but suddenly he keels over, the breath being knocked out of him by a piercing pain in his abdomen. His vision goes blurry for a moment and he takes hold of whatever’s closest to him, which is the wall and Chanyeol. Before Jongin can collapse to the floor though Chanyeol catches him.

“Jongin!”

Jongin barely registers his own name, but what he can register the warmth radiating off Chanyeol and the pain suddenly easing. Only a little.

He pants in Chanyeol’s hold, leaning against him as he slowly drops to his knees and fisting Chanyeol’s shirt tightly. Irrationality starts to take over Jongin’s mind in the form of a panic attack. Irrational thoughts flood his brain like the alpha abandoning him or that he’ll have to spend his heat alone like he has many times. It strikes fear into him. He doesn’t want to be alone, he doesn’t want to go through his heats alone. It hurts so bad. It’s always too much and nothing ever helps.

“ _Don’t leave me_ ,” Jongin pleads and tightens his grip on Chanyeol’s shirt. He knows how weak and pathetic he sounds right now, but he doesn’t care. He’d beg in front of a hundred, even a thousand people if it meant he won’t have to endure his heat alone.

Chanyeol nuzzles his nose into Jongin’s hair once more. Gently shushing him. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promises. Jongin whines and clutches Chanyeol’s shirt tighter. 

“Bed,” Jongin breathes out. “My bed, please."

Without hesitation, Chanyeol maneuvers them a little to lift Jongin up bridal style and carries him to his bedroom. Jongin wants to be impressed with how easily Chanyeol’s able to pick him up and carry him, wants to focus on how solid his biceps feel against him, wants to swoon over this alpha, but another cramp hits him and his body tenses. Chanyeol makes it to Jongin’s room and goes right to the bed. He kneels on the edge and gently sets Jongin down on top of the plush, flower-patterned duvet. Immediately Jongin begins to fumble with the buttons of his dress shirt only to get nowhere with his shaky hands so Chanyeol takes over and finishes undoing the small buttons.

“Here, let me get your pants off—”

A sudden wave of embarrassment hits him. “I c-can do it,” Jongin insists.

Chanyeol freezes and pulls back. He watches intently as the other reaches down to unbutton his pants but as soon as he’s about to pull the button loose, another convulsion hits him and Jongin curls in on himself, turning away from Chanyeol and groans in pain. He can feel the sweat drip down his forehead and the intense pain in his abdomen only increasing. _It’s too soon._ The pain is _unbearable_ and Jongin wants to _cry_ , wants to sob the discomfort away or pass out so he doesn’t have to deal with this. He doesn’t realize that he’s holding his breath until the strident spasm ceases and he takes in a sharp inhale. It’s then that he comprehends Chanyeol telling him to _breathe_ and slowly Jongin closes his eyes.

Jongin opens his eyes again when he feels a damp rag being pressed to the side of his face and a large hand carefully rolling him over onto his back. Jongin pliantly goes, too sore and aching to even respond. Blinking slowly, Jongin notices his pants being removed, the expensive fabric being pulled down his damp legs. The cool air that hits him feels refreshing.

He feels like he can breathe again.

“Here, take these.”

Without even thinking about it, Jongin does as he’s told. He lets the other place a couple of pills on his tongue and takes a sip of water from the cup held up to him. When he lays back down, Jongin sighs in comfort. He doesn’t know how long he lays there with his eyes closed, but he can recall some rustling and movements around him.

Sometime later— he has no idea how long he’s had his eyes closed for, but when he opens his eyes, he stares bleary up at the ceiling. He turns his head to see a blurry silhouette sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. “Chang-hoon…” Jongin mumbles, delirious, smiling as he reaches out to the alpha nearby. He slides his hand to the alpha’s shoulder, tenderly rubbing the muscles then slides his hand to the back of his neck. “You’re so good to me. You always are.”

Jongin’s voice is barely audible but Chanyeol hears him clearly. Smiling sympathetically, Chanyeol says, “Chang-hoon isn’t here.” He folds Jongin’s pants and sets them neatly on the floor next to the bed. Chanyeol carefully removes himself from Jongin’s touch and walks out of the room for a few moments. Jongin’s unsure of where he goes, but he can hear distance talking from outside the room and it doesn’t last long. Jongin can’t find it in him to care about what it could be about as he lays there, staring off to the wall and completely spacing out. When Chanyeol comes back he goes right to the bedside to fluff the pillows Jongin’s laying on. “Do you have more pillows?” he asks, a kind smile spread across his face. Jongin’s vision focuses on Chanyeol and thinks he looks stunning.

He’s so handsome. He’s adorable and handsome. He’s so kind and caring. Jongin might just fall in—

“Jongin?”

Jongin smiles tiredly. “The closet…”

With affirmation, Chanyeol walks to the large walk-in closet that could pass for another bedroom. Inside, there are clothes on clothes and more shoes than a shoe store, and everything’s neatly placed. It’s almost as if no one ever goes in here. Chanyeol looks lows and high before he spots a stack of vacuum-sealed pillows placed on the top shelf. It’s good that they have them, it’s always easier for omegas in heat when they have a nest that they can bury themselves into. It’s a peaceful and safe space for them that the alpha usually preps prior to their pending heat. It’s something alphas love to do; make sure their mate is the most comfortable that they can be now that it’s their turn to take care of them. It really boosts an alpha’s ego too as they’re usually praised or bragged about by their mates.

But for Chanyeol, it’s just part of his job.

As a Wet Alpha, Chanyeol’s had a lot of training. Not only in charge of taking care of omegas through their heats with sex but also making sure they’re as comfortable as possible. That means doing things like setting up nests, bringing food and water to them, giving them baths—whether in the tub or with a washcloth and making sure all their needs are taken care of. Sometimes even emotionally—depending on the omega. It’s all part of the job, sure, but Chanyeol’s always been a pleaser, always tending to the needs of others, especially before himself. He loves being the bread-winner type but being a stay at home dad to take care of the pups wouldn’t be the end of the world, either. 

Whatever his mate wants, he’ll give them.

Though, he knows that won’t ever happen.

Omegas and Betas want Alphas that can reproduce.

The day Chanyeol found out he was infertile was devastating. He was in high school then, and although he presented as an alpha there were certain things that were…off. As his other alpha friends started going through changes—mainly with their senses, Chanyeol never went through headache-inducing sensory overload, has never been overwhelmed by an omega’s scent to the point where he had to stay home for a few days due to his rut being triggered. In fact, he never experienced a rut before. For Chanyeol, it was almost as if he was a beta except, he had qualities of an alpha: strong presence, commanding tones, above natural athletic abilities, heightened senses, and of course, a knot.

He could do all the things an alpha could, except, he was stuck in the middle between an alpha and beta, and he could never impregnate his mate.

Even though he was in high school at the time, Chanyeol had always dreamed of having a large family so it was a depressing time in his life, but it’s been ten years since he found out and he’s convinced himself he’s over it.

It was only a few years back that a close friend of his, Yifan, recommended him becoming a Wet Alpha. At first, Chanyeol wasn’t sure about it because it felt like glorified prostitution for alphas, but the more he explored the career option his mind started to change. He would look up reviews, blogs, vlogs, articles about omega’s experience with Wet Alphas and how they’ve changed their life. A lot of the omegas were relieved that they could get through their heats without having to commit to a mate, or when they’re mate isn’t around they didn’t have to rely on subpar toys to help them through it. Others claimed that betas were nice but not nearly as effective as alphas. Those types of responses, and the pay, ultimately made up Chanyeol’s mind and he applied to become a Wet Alpha. There are several different companies, but he went with the one best known with the most customer satisfaction. If he were going to do this, take care of others and be there for them, then he wanted to be with the best.

After several course training, tests, background checks, and physical and psychological evaluations, Chanyeol had passed and was a certified Wet Alpha.

It wasn’t as good as being fertile and being able to have a family of his own, but he got enjoyment at being able to take care of others in need.

Sighing heavily, Chanyeol fluffs the pillows and lines them around the edge of the bed for Jongin to move to his liking. He also brings extra blankets from the closet and sets them at the edge of the bed in case Jongin got the chills at any point. Once the nest is set up, he wanders back over to Jongin, who by now, is curled up with one of the body pillows, breathing heavily and murmuring into it. He can see the sweat glistening on Jongin’s skin, but he’s shivering as if he’s sitting outside in the dead of winter.

Chanyeol sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out to brush Jongin’s damp bangs off his forehead. Jongin gasps and pushes into Chanyeol’s cool touch. His breathing starts evening out the longer Chanyeol’s touch lingers and the pain seems to ease all from just his touch. Something in Chanyeol feels weird that this is happening. He’s never had such a strong impact on an omega before. He can’t place what it is exactly that’s so odd. He wonders if Jongin’s fiance has this effect on him.

Jongin shifts a little, changing his hold on the body pillow and Chanyeol frowns at the sight. He’s never seen an omega react this way to their heat; usually, there’s a little pain, but nothing like the intense immobilizing pain that Jongin’s going through.

Chanyeol sits with Jongin until he’s sound asleep. He turns off the overhead light and clicks on a lamp to the lowest setting, just in case he wakes up any time soon.

++++

It’s early afternoon when Jongin wakes up.

He anticipated waking up to cramping and fever and an overwhelming need to fuck but none of that happens. Instead, he wakes up to the smell of eggs and steak and his stomach grumbles.

While rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Jongin reaches for his phone on his nightstand. With blurry vision, he sees that he’s got several unread messages from the group chat and a couple missed calls from Sehun, but nothing from Chang-hoon.

He loves starting the day out disappointed.

Groggily, he gets out of bed, grabs his nightshirt shuffles into the living room. Still rubbing one of his eyes, he can see Chanyeol through the breakfast nook, standing at the oven as he fries up the eggs and flips the steak. Jongin can see that he has his earbuds in which explains why he’s dancing and it makes him smile.

Carefully Jongin walks up to the breakfast nook and sneakily slides onto one of the stools. He rests his chin in his palm and watches as Chanyeol dances around the kitchen, looking in the cupboards and the fridge, bobbing his head to the rhythm as he pulls out other ingredients needed to finish breakfast, or is it brunch? Either way, it’s all charming.

This goes on for only a few minutes until Chanyeol turns to put a measuring cup onto the island and nearly jumps out of his skin. He yelps and loses his balance and stumbles backward into the fridge. Jongin jumps too, startled by Chanyeol being startled. He quickly gets off the stool and uselessly reaches out for him, but winces when Chanyeol hits the fridge.

“Oh my god, are you okay?!” Jongin asks in between ugly laughing.

Chanyeol dramatically puts a hand over his chest and closes his eyes as he slides to the kitchen floor. Panting, Chanyeol pulls on the cord of one of the earbuds and opens his eyes to stare at a guffawing Jongin.

“I’m glad you find my near-death experience hilarious,” Chanyeol says with no bite to it. He uses the island to pull himself up.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin says through his laughter. “I laugh when I’m nervous.” Finally, after what feels like forever, Jongin calms himself and waves at Chanyeol apologetically. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’re so skittish.”

Chanyeol pushes himself off the fridge. “I’m not.”

Jongin smirks. “Right,” he teases. He walks around the nook and into the kitchen but stops. The sudden realization that he’s only in a worn in t-shirt and briefs hits him, making him feel flustered. He didn’t think twice about it. He’s used to roaming around the house wearing practically nothing. Chanyeol seems to notice Jongin’s discomfort and brushes it off. 

“Don’t worry. I saw you like that last night…” The words are meant to reassure him but it just makes Jongin feel more bashful. He didn’t even think about last night. He doesn’t remember much after showing Chanyeol his room. He kind of wants to ask but he also kind of doesn’t want to know. Even though he can’t help it Jongin still gets embarrassed about how he acts during his heats. 

Jongin tries to brush off the awkward feeling and takes a seat on one of the barstools at the island. Chanyeol starts cooking again, taking the meat out of the pan and set it on a plate with a paper towel laid down to let the fat seep off the meat. He works on making the eggs next.

“I hope you don’t mind. I thought after last night you could use a good breakfast…” Chanyeol briefly glances over his shoulder.

“I will never object to anyone cooking breakfast for me. Especially if it smells as fantastic as what you’re making.” Jongin yawns again, stretching his arms up high over his head. His thin t-shirt lifts and shows off his midriff.

Chanyeol stares for just a moment before turning back around. “Well, I hope you like it. By the way, are you feeling okay? I gave you some heat-downers last night—the company gives them to us for emergencies, and I was going to ask you if that was okay, but you were so out of it I didn’t think I’d even get a proper response…”

“Was I?”

“Were you what?”

“That out of it…”

“Ah. Yeah,” Chanyeol scoops the eggs off onto a plate. “You were mumbling and calling me Chang-hoon,” he chuckles. “I figured your fever must have been pretty bad…”

A red tint crosses along Jongin’s face and he stares down at the countertop. “Oh. I’m sorry. That’s pretty embarrassing…”

Chanyeol starts placing the eggs and meat on a plate, along with toast, and brings it to the island and slides it in front of Jongin. “No, it’s more common than you think.”

 _Great_ Jongin thinks to himself. He’s just another cog in the omega lineage. Jongin brings the plate closer into himself. “Still…” he murmurs. He reaches for the salt and pepper and decorates his food with it. “Thanks though. I know it’s your job to be here and help me and whatever, but there have been times when I’ve been alone, and it was horrid. Like, I was asking for death at times, but you’re already making this easier…. So, thanks.”

“Of course, Jonginnie.”

That nickname...

Chanyeol soon joins Jongin at the island and sits next to him. Jongin’s already dug into his food and he’s making the most salacious sounds Chanyeol’s ever heard while someone’s eating. He stops and stares at Jongin, eyes wide and eyebrows under his disheveled fringe. “That good, huh?” He teases, grinning.

“It’s absolutely delicious,” Jongin moans and takes another bite of the steak. “Why don’t you open a restaurant? You’d make a killing…”

Chanyeol laughs and brushes off the compliment. “It’s just a hobby for me. I like sharing it with those close to me.”

Smiling shyly, Jongin takes another large bite, stuffing as much meat and eggs into his mouth that he can. They eat in silence for a little, and this time it’s comfortable. Occasionally Chanyeol will comment on something and Jongin will reply or vice versa, but they mostly enjoy each other’s company.

After brunch, Jongin helps Chanyeol clean up and they soon move to the living room. Chanyeol lies on the couch while Jongin takes the armchair again. He pulls out his phone to check his messages. The ones he received from his friends are all checking in on him, which is thoughtful until Sehun starts saying that he’s dead and that they’ll find him later in a ditch. Thankfully Baekhyun told him to shut up.

Swiftly, Jongin responds.

_JI: Sorry. Had a terrible night last night. But I’m OK._

Almost immediately there are two sets of three dots.

_SH: YOU’RE ALIVE!!!_

_SH: Im so happy but tbh I was really looking forward to owning all your electronics. V_V_

_JI: I hate u_

_BH: Glad you’re good! We should meet up_

_SH: yeah!!! I want to meet mr. handsome_

Jongin rolls his eyes and smiles. He doesn’t notice that Chanyeol’s watching him, smirking.

_JI: already ate but want to get coffee?_

_SH: will thick dick be there y/n_

_BH: youre uninvited_

_JI: ty baek_

_SH: NOT FAIR_

_BH: anyway. Im free in an hour or so? The usual?_

_SH: sure_

_BH: not u_

_SH: D:_

_JI: sounds perf. Ill see u guys there_

Jongin feels like he’s being watched and finally looks up from his phone. He looks over at Chanyeol. Chanyeol quickly looks away to his phone that he pulled out minutes ago.

“Hey, would you want to…get coffee with me and my friends? They’re incredibly excited to meet you…” Jongin fidgets with his phone in his hands. “You don’t have to,” he adds quickly. “No obligation and I know you literally just got here, but I thought it’d be nice…especially since you’ll be here a while…”

Chanyeol looks up from his phone, beaming at Jongin. “Sure! Sounds fun.”

“It really won’t be,” Jongin laughs nervously. “They’re…some characters.”

“Can’t be any worse than my friends,” Chanyeol teases. “It’ll be fine.”

Jongin smiles and lets Chanyeol know when, so they both decide to get ready.

++++

Jongin and Chanyeol find the small group in the far back of the café at a round table.

It’s too cold to sit outside today, so sitting inside is their only option.

As they approach the table, Jongin sees that it’s almost a full house. Sehun’s squished next to Tao, snuggled into his side with Tao’s arm draped over him. Tao smiles fondly at Sehun who looks like he’s cutely asking for something and it makes Jongin cringe. Next to them is Baekhyun but no Jongdae. That’s probably why he looks so dejected.

All eyes are on them as they walk up, slipping out of their coats and scarves and draping them over the back of two empty chairs.

Jongin feels a little bashful suddenly, taking notice of how all eyes are locked on Chanyeol. “Hey…” he greets, a light blush on his face, though he’ll just blame it on the cold weather.

“Well, _hello_.” Sehun greets, giving Chanyeol a look over. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Tao glares at Sehun as he practically drools over Chanyeol.

Politely, Chanyeol waves and takes the available seat next to Baekhyun who smiles and waves at him. Jongin notices it looks forced, but he doesn’t comment then. He’ll just text him later. 

“Guys, this is Chanyeol. Chanyeol, this is the guys.” Jongin says, chuckling at his own witticism. No one else seems impressed but still, Chanyeol waves, offering a friendly smile.

“I’ve heard a bit about you guys. Nothing bad, really.” Chanyeol’s grin is ear to ear. Next to him, Jongin rolls his eyes and it’s Baekhyun who laughs a little too loudly.

“Well since my best friend here isn’t going to properly introduce us,” Sehun gives Jongin a pointed look. “That’s Baekhyun, this is Tao, and I’m,” Sehun brushes a few loose strands off his forehead and bats his eyelashes. “Sehun.”

Tao clears his throat and Sehun rolls his eyes. “Tao is also my boyfriend,” he huffs.

“I’m sorry that hurt you to say,” Tao says flatly.

Chanyeol nods, still smiling though albeit a little more tightly now.

“Anyway. Do you want me to get you a drink?” Jongin asks, seeing that everyone else has a drink in front of them.

“Yeah, but I’ll get them. What do you want?”

Jongin sits back in his seat, pleasantly surprised by the counter offer. “Oh, a latte, please.”

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back.”

The whole table waits for Chanyeol to walk out of earshot before they bombard Jongin with their hot take on him.

“Oh my _god_ , Nini,” Sehun says, dramatically fanning himself. “He’s so much sexier in person.”

Jongin smiles proudly. “He is, isn’t he?”

“That’s not all that’s important. Is he kind to you?” Tao prods, a defensive tone in his voice.

Jongin nods sincerely. “He’s very caring. I mean, he just came over yesterday and he already helped me through a pre-heat.”

“Pre-heat?” Baekhyun questions, sitting up in his seat.

Shrugging, Jongin looks around the table. “I don’t know what it’s called, but last night it felt like my heat hit me. Like, guys, I was in so much pain, it was terrible. One of the worst, honestly, but I didn’t have any sexual urges or anything…”

“Ah,” Tao says, sitting back. Everyone looks to him. “That can happen when you first meet someone that you’re compatible with.”

Jongin’s eyelids flicker rapidly. “Excuse me. What?”

“Well, it usually happens when an alpha and omega’s scents are well-matched. It’s like, uh, what’s the word I’m looking for…”

“An instant attraction,” Baekhyun answers bluntly. Jongin looks over to him for a moment then back to Tao.

“Yes, exactly!”

“And it doesn’t necessarily mean that whoever it is, is ‘the one’ but it’s pretty rare, I’d say,” Baekhyun adds.

“Oh, so that’s why my body had a malfunction when I first met you?” Sehun asks Tao, smiling cheekily.

Tao grins. “No, I’m just insanely hot and you can’t handle it.”

Whatever banter goes on between them goes unheard by Jongin because his jaw is on the table. All of his past loves and losses run through his mind and tries to think of a time that he’s experienced such an aggressive reaction to an alpha but not one instant comes to mind. Not with Kyungsoo and not even with Chang-hoon. He taps his foot nervously as so many thoughts and doubts flow through his mind. He’s only broken from his trance when he hears Chanyeol’s deep, gruff voice behind him. It sends shivers across his skin. Immediately he looks up to see Chanyeol with three drinks in a cardboard tray. Jongin looks at him skeptically, confused by the extra drink.

As if Chanyeol can sense Jongin’s confusion, he smiles sheepishly as he sets the drink tray down. “So, I didn’t know if you wanted a hot or iced latte, and I just realized that I don’t have your number so I couldn’t really ask, so I just bought you one of each.”

Slowly Jongin’s mouth curves into a pretty smile, the kind that crinkles his eyes into little crescents. “I’m sorry, I guess I could have mentioned that…” he says, chuckling. “I’ll pay you back though.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not a big deal.” Chanyeol takes his seat and distributes the drinks from the cup holder. He places the two in front of Jongin.

Sehun reaches across the table, his eyes locked on one of the drinks. “Oh, I could use another drink—” he says, but immediately his hand is smacked away by Jongin.

“Don’t even. They’re both _mine_.” Jongin has no idea where this sudden possessiveness comes from, but Chanyeol bought him these drinks and he plans to drink them both, if not then just keep one safe.

Sehun backs off, slouching back in his seat and pouts. Of course, Tao coddles him, and they’re both being disgustingly cute. Jongin grimaces at the sight as he sips on his iced latte, rolling his eyes when Sehun sticks his tongue out at him as Tao gets up to get him another drink. He doesn’t notice that Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been chatting until he hears Baekhyun laughing boisterously, finally sounding like his usual self. Jongin turns to look at the two and sees Chanyeol making some dumb face then laughing hysterically, leaning forward to smack Baekhyun’s arm as he laughs.

Just as Chanyeol finally calms down a little, he’s back at laughing again when it’s Baekhyun that makes a face this time. Jongin feels like he’s missed something, maybe a brand new inside joke between the two but he doesn’t feel left out. He loves that Chanyeol’s already being included. Sehun, on the other hand, is whining and asking them what’s so funny and it finally clicks with Jongin that they’re mocking Sehun’s baby-like antics. He only figures it out when Baekhyun mocks him for whining about this, too. Jongin laughs, latte almost coming out of his nose which only makes the other two laugh harder.

Everyone’s laughing but Sehun.

The rest of the time goes off without a hitch. Baekhyun and Chanyeol get along great, and so does Tao. Jongin realizes how, together, Chanyeol and Tao are two big, dumb softies, and by the end of them hanging out, Tao had switched seats with Sehun while he ran to the bathroom to sit closer to Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Jongin stays put and comforts a pouting Sehun as he watches the alphas all get along. Sehun jumps in occasionally, tugging on Tao’s arm for his attention—which Tao gives to him as always, and the sight alone makes Jongin’s heart warm but at the same time hurt, too.

His friends have never got along with Chang-hoon like this. They’ve never been this wild and friendly and open with him and they’ve known him for years now. It puts more doubt into Jongin’s mind as he unconsciously plays with his engagement ring.

He tries to not linger on the thought too long, reminding himself that this isn’t permanent and Chanyeol will leave and everything will be back to normal soon enough.

He taps his foot on the floor thinking about it.

++++

The next several days go amazingly.

Yesterday, Jongin had gone for a modeling call in which Chanyeol came along to support him, something—Jongin notes—that Chang-hoon has only done once, and that was way back when they first started dating.

He felt a swell of pride as Chanyeol watched him model; aside from his dancing, Jongin’s utmost confidence is in his appearance and knows how to work his body and angles thanks to dancing. During the whole shoot, he could feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him, feeling an intense gaze that would travel along his body but always land on his face. There were moments in the shoot where Jongin would be wearing bulky suits that were a fashion statement and other times he’d be wearing nothing but a thin, cut up sweater crop top that showed more skin than it covered, paired with black leggings that clung to him like a tattoo. This look gave no mercy. Especially not to Chanyeol. Only half an hour into the photoshoot while wearing light clothing had Jongin noticed that Chanyeol had been watching him but when he had to sit down for a sultry pose, head tilted back and legs spread with his hands innocently between his legs, Chanyeol had left. 

At least until that part of the shoot was over.

However, Jongin’s heat was approaching fast and during the shoot, he had to pretend to not notice how feverish he was feeling and the pounding cramps in his groin area, but it had become more difficult the longer the shoot went on.

Unfortunately, Jongin’s feeling worse today.

He sits up in bed, peeling his damp back from the sheets. He’s just wearing briefs but still drenched in sweat.

“C-Chanyeol…” His voice hoarse, cracking when he calls out to Chanyeol. So he tries again, a little louder than before. This time he’s heard as the door creaks open slowly. Chanyeol peeks his head in and immediately frowns at the sight. He steps into the room and goes straight to Jongin’s side. “Is it…”

“My heat. It’s started. I feel so hot and restless, Chanyeol. I need…” Jongin looks from Chanyeol then down at the sheets. There’s a bulge between his legs, his swelling cock lifting the sheets up a little.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Let me get some water and snacks to bring in here, okay? We might be here a while.”

Jongin blushes but nods demurely.

It’s finally happening. He’s going to sleep with Chanyeol. 

Earlier in the week, he and Chanyeol had sat down and discussed a few legal documents that Jongin needed to sign. More or less it was a thick stack of waiver and disclaimer forms. Apparently, they were Jongin’s to sign and Chang-hoon had already signed his.

Jongin had only skimmed over the small print, page after page, only really reading when key words pop up and seem important. He’s honestly not sure what all he’s agreed to, but he has faith that Chang-hoon read it thoroughly.

Ah, Chang-hoon. 

He opens their most recent conversation. They had spoken a few days ago when Chang-hoon finally decided to check up on him and indisputably Jongin let him know how he felt about that which led to a big argument between them. Jongin had stubbornly left Chang-hoon on read but Chang-hoon didn’t appear effect by it at all.

He really doesn’t want to speak to him still, but as his fiancé, he has a right to know that he and Chanyeol are about to consummate. So quickly Jongin types up a short, sweet, and to the point message to him.

_JI: my heats started. so, we’ll be fucking soon. Just wanted to let you know_

Jongin waits for three dots to show up because he _knows_ the message has been seen already. But he keeps waiting for a reply that still hasn’t come and probably won’t come. Frowning at his phone, Jongin exits out of the text messages and throws his phone to the empty side of the bed. Ignoring how hot he feels, he pulls the devut over himself, covering his head. He’s hurting. He always hurts like this when Chang-hoon is away and it never gets easier.

He hurts like this a lot with Chang-hoon.

“Jongin...?” Chanyeol says, softly, but Jongin doesn’t answer. He just wants to be alone now.

Chanyeol reaches out to touch the large lump of blankets on the bed but decides against it. Jongin’s going to need to rest because the next couple of days are going to be hell. Still, Chanyeol doesn’t want to leave his side and goes to sit on the other side of the bed.

He opens a book he’s brought with him and reads as Jongin rests.

++++

Chanyeol wakes up to the sound of soft, muffled sobs next to him.

He had fallen asleep while reading his book.

Setting his book down on the nightstand, Chanyeol kneels on the bed and takes in the sight that is Kim Jongin. He’s on his stomach, rutting his hips against the mattress with his head turned to the side. His cheeks are wet from sweat and tears. Chanyeol can see his distressed, tear damped face smushed into the pillow, his shoulders are hunched as he whimpers.

Chanyeol can only imagine how much pain he’s in.

Carefully, Chanyeol pulls the bed covers off Jongin and reaches out to place a hand on the small of his back. The other gasps, his eyes shoot open as he arches his back into the warm touch. Chanyeol’s eyes travel along the omega’s back, appreciating the muscles flexing under his rose gold skin, how defined yet lean he is. His body is incredible, Chanyeol thinks—had thought since laying eyes on him and then watching him model; he got to see how flexible he is, too. His eyes go a little further and Chanyeol notices how soaked his briefs are and it’s now that the omega’s pheromones really hit him.

Jongin’s pheromones hit him all at once and suddenly Chanyeol has a strong urge to mount Jongin and take him right then. He’s already bulging in his pants and he’s no longer looking at Jongin as a pitiful omega but rather a desperate omega in need of a good fuck. Chanyeol’s light touches turn rough as he curls his fingers into the tender skin of Jongin’s thigh, right under ass, making the other choke out a hoarse moan and its music to Chanyeol’s ears.

“ _Chang-hoon_ ,” Jongin cries softly and it knocks Chanyeol back into reality. He retracts his hand as if Jongin’s skin is made of fire.

Chanyeol pulls away. “Jongin,” he says, voice deep and commanding. It gets the omega’s attention immediately, making the other peer at him through teary eyes. “Listen, Jongin. Chang-hoon isn’t here. Remember, he hired me to be your Wet Alpha while in his absence.”

“Chanyeol…” Jongin whines and nods his head understandingly. “Please help me.”

Jongin’s plead hits Chanyeol differently and suddenly that’s all he wants to do. All he wants is to get hands-on Jongin’s body, to kiss him, to hold him, to make his pain go away. It’s all that matters in the world right now, to make Jongin feel better. In seconds Chanyeol strips himself of his clothes. He’s completely naked and half hard as he climbs onto the bed, carefully urging Jongin to scoot over to give him more room. He allows Jongin to stay on his belly as Chanyeol’s straddles his thighs.

“Here, let me prop you up,” Chanyeol says, grabbing the nearest pillow and guiding Jongin to lift his hips so he can place a pillow under him. It happens to be Chanyeol’s pillow, but he doesn’t care. He makes sure Jongin’s comfortable, letting him adjust on the pillow before he settles down.

“Better?”

Jongin answers by arching his back to present his ass to Chanyeol.

It brings a faint blush to Chanyeol’s cheeks because it’s hot. Incredibly hot, it always is, having an omega immediately submit to an alpha, and Chanyeol can’t help the chest-deep groan that leaves him at the sight of Jongin’s gorgeous ass presented to him for the taking.

Chanyeol pulls down Jongin’s soused briefs, sliding them down at least mid-thigh, and takes a moment to admire Jongin’s body, taking in the smooth skin and muscular back. Then his eyes drift to his ass. He takes a cheek into each palm and squeezes. His large hands completely engulf this supple, malleable flesh. Jongin reacts to the firm grip on his ass, moaning loudly and attempting to push back into his touch. Chanyeol growls and parts Jongin’s ass with his thumbs, pulling his cheeks apart to show his tight, wet hole.

Under him, he can hear Jongin’s soft cries. “Chanyeol, the pain, it’s…”

“I know, just hang on.” Chanyeol’s voice is honeyed and tender as he uses one hand to keep hold of Jongin’s ass, keeping him spread as he brushes over his hole. Another whine escapes the other in immediate response, a little more desperate than before and sends burning arousal to the alpha’s groin. Jongin’s hole twitches when he grazes his finger over him once more, collecting slick around the tight muscles before he slides his finger in. The other groans, lifting his hips up and pushing back against him.

“Fuck, ‘ _yeol_ ,” Jongin whines, pressing his face into the pillow, stifling his moans.

Chanyeol sinks in two more fingers easily and the moan Jongin lets out is wet. He slides his fingers in and out slowly, setting a steady pace as he carefully stretches Jongin until he’s reduced to a whimpering mess.

“Please, please, I need—ah, Chanyeol, _please_ ,” the omega pleads, but they fall on deaf ears. Chanyeol plans to get him off by his fingers first. He knows he can, Jongin won’t last long at all.

“Not yet,” Chanyeol murmurs. Jongin whines pitifully and pushes back on Chanyeol’s fingers. He’s three fingers deep and finally brushes the tips of his fingers against the bundle of nerves. Jongin all but yells as he reacts and encourages Chanyeol to rub the tips of his fingers across the spot over and over again until Jongin’s trying to pull away. Chanyeol keeps him in place, planting a strong hand on the back of his thighs to keep the omega from moving away from his touch.

“Too much, too much…. ah! _Chanyeol_ ,” Jongin ruts against the bed; his movements drag his aching cock across Chanyeol’s pillow before he shudders and comes. Feeling Jongin come around his fingers makes Chanyeol’s cock twitch. His cock is heavy and rubbing against the back of Jongin’s thigh, smearing precum over his golden skin.

“Good boy, Jongin,” Chanyeol praises as he waits until Jongin’s body stops clenching around his fingers before he pulls them out. He uses his slick covered hand to stroke himself into full hardness then lines the head of his cock to the tight rim of the other’s ass. 

Jongin squirms under him at the contact, moaning out low and lewd. “Please, I need it, _please_ ,” Jongin begs under him, straining to push himself back in hopes Chanyeol’s cock will slip in.

“Shh, I know Jongin. Just relax, you’ll feel better soon,” Chanyeol promises and with that he eases himself in, pushing past the tight walls and watching Jongin’s ass spread for him, greedily taking him in.

Jongin sits up on his forearms, closing his eyes and tilting his head back with a relieved moan as Chanyeol continues to push himself in. He keeps going until his swollen knots catches on Jongin’s rim. Jongin tenses up for a moment before he lets out a breath and relaxes, giving Chanyeol a chance to slip his knot past the tight muscles until he’s fully sheathed inside him.

Both let out glorious, satisfied moans as Chanyeol stills and lets the heat wash over them. Chanyeol’s so thick, much thicker than what Jongin’s had before, or has now, and the stretch leaves him blissed out. Size didn’t use to matter to him but that’s because he’s never had someone to filling like Chanyeol.

Chanyeol leans forward, planting his arms on either side of Jongin’s shoulders and hangs his head down low. He wants to move, he wants to ruthlessly fuck into Jongin, to make the omega scream and cum multiple times in mere minutes, but he doesn’t. He stays still, letting Jongin alter to his girth. It’s a lot to take in, quite literally, and will move when Jongin’s ready for him too.

Jongin shifts under him, moving his hips to get comfortable, and it’s only a few moments later that Jongin’s begging for Chanyeol to move, so he does. He pulls out far enough that his knot tugs in and out of his tight heat, and each time it catches Jongin clenches tightly around him, sending a hot wave of pleasure to Chanyeol’s groin.

“Fuck, Jongin…” Chanyeol grits out, pressing his forehead to the back of Jongin’s head. Jongin feels his hot breath ghosts over his dampen nape, and it feels good, comforting even.

Chanyeol begins a fast, relentless pace. It rivals the swivel of Jongin’s hips as he tries to impossibly take more of Chanyeol in him. He’s so desperate. He can’t get enough; Chanyeol’s cock feels incredible. The fat head dragging against the inside of his walls, pulling the pleasure in and out of him with each thrust. And his knot, Jongin’s never had one so big in him before, and he can feel it still _growing_.

Jongin doesn’t say anything; he can’t. He can’t form coherent sentences, not when Chanyeol pins his hands to the bed to keep him in place as he forces himself deeper each time. The only words coming out of his mouth are sounds matching the pounding pace that Chanyeol’s set for them. He’s too overwhelmed by pleasure, by the size and heat of Chanyeol pummeling into him repeatedly, too far gone to register anything else except for the growing knot that’s forcing its way inside him.

“Good, so good,” Jongin manages to strain out, staring at the blurry headboard of his bed. He watches as it knocks against the wall continuously as Chanyeol thrusts into him. Jongin’s mouth hangs open and he feels drool pooling in the corners of his mouth. Eventually, saliva drips from the corner of his mouth and down his chin and on to his pillow. He doesn’t care how dazed he is, doesn’t care how greedy he must seem taking in all of Chanyeol and still wanting more. He just wants the pain to go away, to turn into the warm and fuzzy feeling he’s only experienced a handful of times, and those were the times he was with Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol keeps moving until his knot can barely slip out. He pushes in one last time and buries himself deep in Jongin.

His knot ends up placed firmly against the tender bundle of nerves and it’s overwhelming. “Ohh, I’m close. Don’t, ah, don’t move. Please,” Jongin begs as a wave of pleasure hits him. His muscles tighten around Chanyeol’s cock. “Yes. Yes. Yes. Don’t move, don’t move, I—”

“Cum for me, Jongin,” Chanyeol tells him, lowering his head to kiss in between Jongin’s shoulder blades. 

Jongin’s skin is so damp and sensitive that Chanyeol’s light kisses send a jolt of arousal right down his spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “I c-can’t touch myself.”

Jongin’s right on the edge.

“You don’t need to,” Chanyeol rumbles against his skin. “My knot alone is enough to get you off.”

“No, please, I—”

“ _Jongin_ ,” There it is again. That deep, forceful voice that makes Jongin weak and wants to submit without question.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Jongin moans desperately, swaying his hips. “I _can’t_ ,” he states firmly and it shifts the mood. Chanyeol’s inner alpha backs off and he lets go of Jongin’s hands to let him reach under himself to touch his neglected cock. It only takes a few light strokes before he’s coming again. His moaning is loud and wet, and absolutely filthy as his body spasms under Chanyeol.

Jongin finally relaxes under Chanyeol, panting heavily as he settles in against the comfort of his bed. Chanyeol moves to kiss behind Jongin’s ear and over to his cheek. “Good job, Jonginnie,” he whispers, adding several more praises that elicit a soft whimper from Jongin. Internally, it warms him for an alpha to feel proud of him. It’s a recognition that he craves.

But Jongin’s not ready to be completely relaxed. He already feels another round approaching, his cock never softening from his first two orgasms. “Chanyeol…” he whispers, and Chanyeol knows. He places a kiss to the back of the other’s neck.

“We’re going to work through another one,” he says, nuzzling his nose behind Jongin’s ear. Jongin nods and swivels his hips back.

Sitting back on his haunches, Chanyeol carefully pulls Jongin back, motioning for him to move to his knees and he does obediently. Jongin spreads his knees wide on either side of Chanyeol’s legs. Now that the initial rush is over, Chanyeol takes a moment to admire Jongin’s ass. He kneads the malleable flesh in his hands before spreading his cheeks apart to get a good look at how Jongin’s ass swallows his cock whole. Ravenously taking every inch of him.

Chanyeol exhales through his nose as his breathing quickens.

He’s hungry.

“You look so good, Jongin.” Chanyeol admires breathlessly. He let’s go of Jongin’s ass and brings his hands to wrap around the other’s thin waist, digging his dull fingernails into him.

Jongin grunts. “Ah, I’m ready, alpha.” He turns his head to peer back at him. Behind him, Chanyeol looks so large and powerful, and it makes him feel vulnerable. Jongin lays on the pillow and tilts his head to the side to expose the length of his neck. He’s presenting himself in total submission.

This immediately catches Chanyeol’s attention as his grip tightens on the other. The impulse to claim Jongin is strong; to bury his face against the crook of Jongin’s neck to lick and bite and suck until Jongin’s squirming under him, begging for Chanyeol to never leave his side.

But Jongin isn’t his to claim.

“Enough, Jongin,” Chanyeol warns but Jongin stays put.

Deep down, Jongin wants Chanyeol to claim him. It’s instinctual at this point. His desperation clouding his mind and better judgment. He doesn’t even think about Chang-hoon. He’s never wanted Chang-hoon to claim him, to make that last huge step to mark Jongin as his forever. Jongin’s never felt the need or want to bare his neck to Chang-hoon. Not once. But with Chanyeol, it’s different. Exposing his neck feels right and every fiber of his being is aching for it.

“Please,” Jongin sobs, thoughtlessly.

Chanyeol bites his own lip. “I—I _can’t_ , Jongin. So _enough_.” And this time it’s an order.

Relenting finally, Jongin hunches his shoulders, pressing his face back into the pillow. Chanyeol feels his heart drop. He feels Jongin’s hurt; he’s just _rejected_ Jongin in his most vulnerable state. As much as he hates how crushed Jongin’s going to feel, Chanyeol knows he did the right thing.

Even if it’s not what he wanted to do.

He’s here for a job. Nothing more.

Still feeling the need to apologize, the alpha leans in and kisses along Jongin’s spine, pulling him back to sit firmly on his cock. Jongin chokes on a cry but pushes back into him. They start a steady motion. This time it’s sensual. Gradually building from the slow pace to something faster, more erratic but still intimate.

Jongin basically works himself on Chanyeol; grinding himself on him, pivoting his hips as he finds that sweet spot where he keeps rubbing Chanyeol’s knot over and over.

With one hand, Chanyeol reaches around and takes hold of Jongin’s cock. Jongin jerks violently; his cock overstimulated and Chanyeol’s warm, but rough touch quickly sends him over the edge and Jongin cums for the third time. Again, he pulses around Chanyeol’s knot with Chanyeol’s large hand stroking him to completion. He whines the alpha’s name as he does.

Once Jongin settles down, Chanyeol pushes him back down onto the mattress. He pushes the omega’s thighs together and straddles his legs as he starts ruthlessly grinding into him. Because he can’t pull out, Chanyeol resides to ground deeply into him. He can feel his knot filling, becoming fuller as he nears his peak. It’s his turn to cum, to give Jongin the warmth he’s been craving. He grates into Jongin, groaning and panting above him as his breathing becomes irregular until he finally stills; a vibrating growl eliciting from deep in his chest as he spills inside Jongin. Chanyeol’s body tenses up as he milks himself inside him, filling the omega up completely, coming in intervals.

Chanyeol’s cock sits heavy inside him, thick and warm and comforting but this time Jongin can feel the warm liquid resting inside him, filling in spaces that Chanyeol’s cock can’t.

It’s just what he needs.

Under him, Jongin lays pliant and peacefully despite how wrecked he looks. Carefully Chanyeol lowers himself on top of Jongin and kisses the nape of his neck, inhaling the light scents that ease his own muscles.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol mumbles against his skin. Jongin sleepily nods as Chanyeol starts to kiss up to the shell of his ear. “You did so, so good, Jongin. I’ll have to reward you later.”

A soft whine escapes Jongin; he can still feel Chanyeol pulsing inside him as more cum spills into him, but still, he nods his head shyly into the pillow.

Chanyeol can’t help but nuzzle his nose into his neck adoringly.

The pair stay put for a half hour or so until Chanyeol can pull out and clean them both up.

Chanyeol forces Jongin to snack because he knows he’ll be up for another sooner rather than later.

++++

Once they were cleaned up and Chanyeol offered Jongin some of the snacks he had brought in earlier, but he didn’t want any of them so Chanyeol made him a late dinner.

Jongin sits up in his bed when a shirtless Chanyeol enters the room bringing back a tray of food into his room. His dark hair is tussled, sticking out in some places while laying flat in others. Jongin’s eyes travel lower, down Chanyeol’s body where his basketball shorts hang low on his hips. He can clearly see his happy trail disappearing under the shorts and a familiar heat begins to pool in Jongin’s groin.

“How’re you feeling?” Chanyeol asks as he sets the tray down over Jongin’s lap. Jongin can’t help but think that Chang-hoon never does this.

“Fine,” he answers abashed, looking down at the tray. It smells delectable.

“That’s great,” Chanyeol says, smiling ear to ear. His smile relaxes him a bit. “So, the pain. Is it gone…?”

Jongin perks up and looks down his body as if the pain was visible and has no disappeared. “Yeah, wow. It is. I didn’t even notice…I--…I’ve never had this happen before…. Uhm, thank you,” Jongin says suddenly, looking up at Chanyeol with bright eyes as Chanyeol cuts up his food like Jongin’s helpless. It’s chicken and broccoli and it looks as delicious as it smells.

Chanyeol chuckles, a hint of red on his cheeks. Jongin can’t believe how adorable he is yet so utterly sexy, too. “You don’t have to thank me, Jongin. It’s what I’m here for.”

Jongin smiles wistfully, nodding because it’s true. It _is_ Chanyeol’s job to take care of him, but somehow that feels…wrong. As Jongin eats, his mind wanders back to the lack of pain he's feeling right now. Usually, with Chang-hoon, he's still aching and wanting more even though his body is exhausted but right now he feels fine. He feels as if they fucked without him being in heat. He tries to not dwell on it and sums it up to having great sex, even if he knows that's not right.

They finish their dinner and watch TV together in Jongin’s room. They occupy themselves with random Youtube videos, most being of nightmarish urban legends and unsolved mystery types that Jongin knows is freaking Chanyeol out, but he acts alpha about it anyway.

Jongin makes himself into a blanket burrito and leans into Chanyeol.

They had gotten rid of the soiled sheets earlier but there was still plenty left to snuggle up in. While Chanyeol’s eyes are glued to the TV, focused on the _second scariest place to live_ , Jongin grabs his phone from the side table. As expected, he had few messages from friends who were checking up on him, but to his disappointment, none were from Chang-hoon. He’d at least anticipated his fiancé of all people to wonder how things are going for him when there’s another alpha living in the house. And that said alpha is _fucking_ him, but Chang-hoon’s concern is nowhere to be found. Jongin settles back against the pillows with a sigh of defeat. He decides to text back the group chat with Baekhyun and Sehun and let them know that he’s still living.

Jongin thinks about texting Chang-hoon, too, but he’s sure it’s either late or super early for him, or maybe he’s busy and doesn’t want to disturb him even if he’s desperate for his attention.

Staring at his phone forlornly, he startles when Chanyeol leans in and asks, “Everything good?”

Chanyeol seems to be checking on him a lot lately. He would be annoyed if he didn’t crave attention so badly.

“Yeah, I just…Ah, never mind.” Jongin waves off his concerns, but Chanyeol looks even more worried. He pauses the video even though it just turned to the number one scariest spot to live and gives Jongin his full undivided attention.

“You’re not hurt, are you? What happened? I need to know so I can help—”

“Chanyeol,” Jongin says abruptly, stopping the other in his tracks. “I’m fine. I’m just…I guess I’m disappointed. That’s all.”

“Oh. Is it about the…?”

“No,” he says quickly as if reading Chanyeol’s mind. “It’s not about sex. Is that all you can think about?” The harsh words leave his mouth before he can even think about it. It’s not a fair accusation because Jongin knows it’s not true. Chanyeol’s worried about him and his well-being, but he’s angry right now and lashing out irrationally at Chanyeol for it.

Chanyeol flushes and looks away. “No, but I don’t want to pry into your personal life or anything, so I stick to what I’m here for.”

Feeling guilty, Jongin fidgets with his phone in his hands. “I’m sorry. I’m just a little moody. And I don’t mind what you ask. Nothing’s too personal to me,” he chuckles mirthlessly, trying to lighten the mood. “I mean, you’ve literally seen me at my worst and that’s the most personal thing I can think of.”

Chanyeol laughs lightly and tilts his head in affirmation. “Then what’s eating you?”

“Ah, well, I just…expected Chang-hoon to check in on me. That’s all.”

“Oh, he hasn’t?”

Jongin shakes his head.

“Well, maybe he’s a little tied up, or had a busy day?”

The corners of Jongin’s lips pull downwards as he signs his head in consideration. “I suppose so. At least that’s what I’m telling myself, too.”

Chanyeol frowns. He’s unsure what to say. He really doesn’t know Chang-hoon outside of business arrangements, and he’s just starting to get a feel for Jongin. But he can’t help feeling that Jongin and Chang-hoon’s relationship is one-sided. Jongin seems to be putting in the most effort, and that’s just based solely on Jongin’s reactions and concerns about Chang-hoon.

After several moments of silence, Chanyeol falls back against the headboard but this time he leans in closer to Jongin. Close enough that he can rest his head on the other’s shoulder. Jongin doesn’t seem to mind, and in fact, he leans in, too. Enjoying the comfortable silence and warmth Chanyeol radiates.

They had thought that Jongin’s heat would act up again that night, but when nothing happened a few hours later, they decided to call it a night.

Jongin asks Chanyeol to stay in his bed for the rest of his time here, and Chanyeol gladly obliges.

++++

The next day or two are repetitive as all they do is eat, bathe, and fuck.

Sometimes they fuck in the bed or in the shower, or on Jongin’s favorite armchair, or even on the floor. There was one instance where they fucked in the kitchen. Jongin asked Chanyeol to deep clean the countertops after they were finished.

And sometimes when they have sex, it’s full, mind-blowing, blissed-out sex where Chanyeol milks himself empty in Jongin, but other times it’s them just fooling around.

Like right now.

It's the end of the second day of Jongin's heat and crippling pain and fevers are almost non-existence, and the need for sexual contact lessens, but still, there’s a need for some kind of release that only an alpha can give to him.

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” Jongin gasps, gripping the back of his knees tightly.

Chanyeol only hums in response as he licks a long, wet strip across Jongin’s rim. It took a little convincing on Jongin’s part, but Chanyeol had practically begged Jongin to let him eat him out especially after finding out that Jongin’s never done it before. Eating out an omega is one of Chanyeol’s favorite things to do because one, he loves pleasuring them and two, because an omega’s extracts are so delectable and Chanyeol goes feral for them. He could honestly eat Jongin out for hours if he’d let him.

Chanyeol has Jongin on his back with him holding his knees up to his chest, almost bending him in half while Chanyeol parts his cheeks to spread him and expose him fully. Chanyeol goes to town on Jongin; he licks and sucks his tight heat, greedily lapping up all the juices coming from the other. To Chanyeol, the taste is honeyed. An omega’s fluids are an aphrodisiac for alphas, and in short, can turn any alpha into a desperate mess just from the taste. It’s truly a delicacy.

“Oh, that’s, _oh_ …fuck?” Jongin whines, pulling his knees closer to his chest. His cock is hard and dripping against his abdomen as Chanyeol slides his tongue in him. Jongin can’t help how he clenches around Chanyeol’s tongue, not that the alpha seems to mind. In fact, Chanyeol purrs in approval.

The sensation is overwhelming.

Chanyeol finally pulls off with a filthy pop and sits up. He gazes down at Jongin blissed-out face; eyes blown dark, mouth parted and his face red. “Changing positions,” Chanyeol informs and before Jongin can really process what Chanyeol said he’s being moved, grabbed by the hips and pulled up. Chanyeol moves Jongin so now he’s laying on his shoulders with his legs dangling up over his head while his ass is face level to Chanyeol. Chanyeol has his arms wrapped entirely around Jongin’s waist, tugging Jongin so that his back is pressed against his chest.

Jongin’s body curves with Chanyeol’s, holding him up for support. It’s not that comfortable, but it doesn’t hurt, and still, before he can say anything, Chanyeol’s already burying his face back into his ass and eating him out once again.

“Oh, god, Chan _yeol_ ,” Jongin whines, placing his hands on Chanyeol’s knees, digging his dull nails into his skin. In this position, Chanyeol’s able to push his tongue deeper and suck harder and it’s driving Jongin wild. “It’s too much, I can’t—”

For a second, Chanyeol pulls away and Jongin gets a quick look at him. Around his lips is glistening wet, his eyes are red and blown out and his hair is also a mess. “Touch yourself,” he behests in a gruff, deep tone.

Jongin promptly does as he’s told and brings a hand to his red, glistening cock. As he starts to stroke himself, Chanyeol goes back to eating him out. He’s somehow a little more vigorous about it, relentless as he slides his tongue in and out assiduously slow then laps his wide tongue over the muscles. He keeps up this pattern until Jongin is close to his breaking point. Jongin strokes himself and warns Chanyeol but he still continues to lick and suck until Jongin’s withering in his hold and cums, clenching around his tongue in pulses.

There’s cum covering his chest and some on his face, and when he finally relaxes in Chanyeol’s hold, Chanyeol reluctantly pulls away and carefully lays Jongin’s body back onto the bed.

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Jongin breathes, looking over at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol grins smugly and reaches over to Jongin’s face and collects the dribble of cum on his cheek and licks it off his fingers. It’s just as delicious as the omega’s slick.

“I can’t believe I’ve never had that done before.”

“I can’t either. Like, really surprised. Most alphas beg omegas to let them do that.”

“Like you did?” Jongin quips playfully.

Chanyeol smiles shamelessly. “Exactly like that.”

Jongin sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed. “Well, Chang-hoon has never…so,” he admits. They really aren’t very adventurous in the bedroom despite Jongin’s willingness. Chang-hoon likes it very much vanilla, very traditional, and Jongin’s convinced himself that that’s fine. They don’t need to have wild sex or try anything new so long as they’re close to each other. Or whatever.

“That’s unfortunate,” Chanyeol says, wiping his mouth off on his shirtsleeve.

Jongin hums and considers Chanyeol for a moment. He trails his eyes down the alpha’s body and right to the hefty bulge in his shorts. His mouth waters with the immediate thought of sucking the alpha off. Blow jobs are one of Jongin’s talents. His gag reflex is practically non-existent, and he loves his mouth being stretched wide. And he knows that others love seeing his lips pulled taut around their cocks and he’s sure Chanyeol would love the view, too.

“Chanyeol…” Jongin purrs, licking his lips as he brings his line of sight up to Chanyeol’s face. He gazes at him through his lashes. Chanyeol looks up from his phone and instantly he sits up straighter under Jongin’s hungry bore. Jongin can’t help the devilish smirk that his mouth forms into when he sees Chanyeol’s demeanor change.

Wordlessly Jongin unabashedly crawls over to Chanyeol. Chanyeol stays put as Jongin goes right up to him and leans into his chest, taking a deep inhale of his scent, dithering as the alpha’s pheromones flood into him. Strong, earthy spices fill his nostrils and Jongin whines. Chanyeol smells _incredible_.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol whispers, voice wavering.

Jongin doesn’t say anything. Instead, he firmly places his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs as he leans in to ghost his lips against Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol sighs and shuts his eyes when Jongin places a chaste kiss against the tender skin of his throat. While Jongin places soft kisses to Chanyeol’s neck, his hands sneakily slide high up his thighs. He gropes the tender skin, digging his thumbs against Chanyeol’s inner thighs.

Chanyeol jerks at the touch, gasping when Jongin starts to massage his thighs. He lolls his head to the side. Jongin feels Chanyeol’s breath increasing and it’s starting to turn him on again.

“I want to blow you, _alpha_ ,” Jongin murmurs against Chanyeol’s hot skin, voice drenched with desire. He thinks about how thick Chanyeol’s cock is, how large his knot is and how he wants to wrap his lips around it.

“O-Okay,” Chanyeol agrees, voice shaky.

Boldly, Jongin pushes Chanyeol back on the bed and lifts up his shirt to place open-mouthed, wet kisses down his abdomen. He’s yet to do this since Chanyeol’s been here. He’s not had the opportunity or didn’t think he did, to touch Chanyeol like this. To command the alpha, to place him how he wants him as Chanyeol does.

It’s exhilarating.

Jongin steadily makes his way down Chanyeol’s body. Stopping only for a moment when he reaches the hem of Chanyeol’s basketball shorts. Deftly, Jongin pulls them down to expose Chanyeol’s hardening cock still covered by the thin fabric of his boxers. Jongin’s aching to pull them down and take Chanyeol into his greedy mouth, but first, he wants to tease the alpha for a little bit.

He can feel Chanyeol watching him, feels the other shift on the bed to sit up on his elbows to eye Jongin at work. Jongin preens under his watchful eye. He looks up at Chanyeol through heavy-lidded eyes just as he parts his lips to mouth his swelling cock through the fabric. Chanyeol’s groan is low and Jongin can feel it vibrate down his body; feels it against his lips. It spikes arousal in Jongin.

Jongin messily kisses down Chanyeol’s covered shaft until he gets to the head where he tastes the salty dribble of pre-cum soaked through the cloth. He slips the head into his mouth and starts sucking through the fabric, dampening the material as he laps his tongue over him.

Above him, he hears Chanyeol groan again, but this time it’s louder and it’s his name. “Jongin, don’t be a tease.”

Jongin wants to ignore Chanyeol, wants to continue mouthing his cock to elicit groans and moans from the alpha, but he also really wants to taste Chanyeol on his tongue, thick, heavy scent and all. With a huff, Jongin curls his fingers into the hem of Chanyeol’s boxers and pulls them down. The alpha’s cock springs out to rest against Chanyeol’s lower abdomen. It’s the first real look Jongin gets of his cock, at least being this close to it. He swallows as he drags his eyes from the glistening tip to the fat base where his growing knot is slowly swelling. Jongin whines and moves up so that his mouth is level with Chanyeol’s knot.

“Careful…” Chanyeol warns. Jongin nods because he knows how sensitive knots are and how delicate they should be treated, but that’s not going to stop Jongin from sucking the hell out of it.

Still, attentively, Jongin gives Chanyeol’s knot an experimental lick. The flat of his tongue covering over the sensitive skin and dragging it up. Chanyeol bucks his hips up just from the lick alone and a smug confidence resides in Jongin, even though it’s not much of a feat. He still enjoys seeing alpha’s become weak for him. He licks him once more before he takes the knot between his supple lips. Careful to not use his teeth, Jongin keeps the knot in place with his lips while he starts licking over and around the responsive skin.

By now, Chanyeol’s lying on his back with his hands over his face. He’s forcing himself to not buck his hips or make any sudden movements, and it’s torturous not being able to move. He groans low and deep as Jongin sucks on his knot; swirling his tongue around the growing flesh, adding pressure that draws cum from the tip of Chanyeol’s cock. “ _Jongin_ ,” he groans, removing his hands from his face to grip the sheets below him.

Jongin hums around him making Chanyeol’s cock twitch in response. He continues to suck on the bulb of skin, lapping his tongue wetly around it, letting saliva drip down his chin and onto the base of Chanyeol’s cock. He keeps up the infuriating slow pace until Chanyeol’s panting heavily above him and takes a handful of hair into his hand and forces Jongin off his knot.

“Too much, too much,” he pants softly, easing his hold on Jongin’s hair.

“Let me finish, alpha,” Jongin whines. He knows it’ll work on Chanyeol. He knows how perceptive Chanyeol is to letting omegas do what they want. Jongin may be on the receiving end of begging but he’s still observant in the way Chanyeol responds to him.

Chanyeol swallows and sighs. He tenses with the need to release but Jongin sucking and nibbling on his knot isn’t enough. It’s just pressure that keeps building and building with no release in sight. 

“Take me in your mouth, Jongin. N-No more with my knot,” he warns. 

Jongin pouts but obliges and scoots up a little more to grab Chanyeol by the base of his cock and without hesitation takes Chanyeol’s wet, lustrous cockhead into his warm, inviting mouth. The deep, drawn-out moan Jongin elicits from Chanyeol sends a wave of arousal right to his half-hard cock. Jongin takes in as much as Chanyeol as he physically can which is right before where his knot is. It’s unfortunate, Jongin thinks, he wishes he could take all of Chanyeol into his mouth, but he settles with taking most of him and sneakily brings his free hand to fondle Chanyeol’s knot. The sensation makes Chanyeol thrust into Jongin’s mouth, which he can handle just fine, and continues to caress his knot in his hand.

Carefully, Chanyeol starts to thrust into Jongin’s mouth. It’s not hard or jerky thrusts but slow, grinding movements that Jongin can handle. Jongin hums around Chanyeol’s fat, delicious cock. He tastes so good and for a moment Jongin wonders if this is how Chanyeol felt eating him out.

Jongin’s not sure how to describe it, but Chanyeol tastes... powerful. He tastes strong and woodsy, a heavy spice that is enticing and Jongin wants Chanyeol to cum in his mouth so he can taste all of him.

Breathing heavily through his nose, Jongin uses his other hand that’s not fondling Chanyeol’s knot to begin stroking him in time with his head bobbing. With each stroke, Chanyeol’s cock twitches in his hold and he can feel his knot pulse. He knows he’s close, can feel the build-up starting and it excites him.

“Jongin, fuck, I’m going to—”

Jongin sighs through his nose and greedily continues to work Chanyeol over.

It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to reach his climax.

With a strong grip in his hair, Chanyeol’s body seizes up immediately followed by the spill of warm cum filling Jongin’s mouth. It’s too much for him to even dream about swallowing it all, though he manages to swallow some, the rest spills past his lips as Chanyeol continues to pulse his large load into his mouth. In his hand, Jongin feels Chanyeol’s knot quiver and with each pulse of cum, it throbs in his grasp.

Jongin finally has to pull away even though Chanyeol is still coming. Spurts of cum hit Jongin’s face before he’s able to fist Chanyeol’s cock, stopping some of the hot fluid from hitting his face. For a few beats, Jongin watches Chanyeol’s cock twitch and his knot too before his attention goes to Chanyeol’s body. He watches hungrily as the muscles of his abdomen clench and unclenches with each shudder, and it’s hot as hell. But then again, everything about Chanyeol is hot. Even Chanyeol’s scrunched up orgasm face is sexy to him. Jongin has no idea when that happened, but he can’t find himself to look away.

It takes minutes before Chanyeol’s done and calmed down. He relaxes against the bed, panting as he stares off into the ceiling much like Jongin had done not even an hour ago.

Jongin’s hand and face is a mess, but he doesn’t focus on that. He focuses on how he’s hard again and he wants to get off.

Jongin’s sultry demeanor changes and he’s back to his needy disposition. His pitiful whine catches Chanyeol’s attention instantly and before Jongin can elaborate or say anything, Chanyeol has him in his lap with a large hand wrapped around his cock. Chanyeol holds Jongin close to him. His mouth is leveled with Jongin’s chest where he presses his lips against him and stares up at him. Jongin squirms in his hold as he tries to thrust into Chanyeol’s touch. Chanyeol uses his own cum as a lubricant as he quickly pumps Jongin’s cock. It only takes a few strokes and wet kisses to get Jongin off and coming once more.

Hot, white streaks stain Chanyeol’s black shirt as Chanyeol milks Jongin dry. He only stops when Jongin’s shuddering in his hold and frantically pushing Chanyeol’s hand away from his overstimulated cock.

Jongin slumps forward onto Chanyeol, but Chanyeol holds him, cradling Jongin’s lower back with one hand while the other prompts them up. Both are spent, exhausted and out of breath, and stay put like this for a bit.

It’s several minutes later that either of them decides to move.

++++

Jongin looks over his shoulder before grabbing his phone from the side table. “Will you run a bath for me? My muscles kind of ache…”

“Still?”

“I think, uhm…It was from the position…”

“Oh, right. Sure.”

Behind him, Jongin hears rustling of the sheets, feels the bed dip and then looks up from his phone as Chanyeol walks past him and into the bathroom. He faintly hears the water running as he unlocks his phone and checks his messages. He hasn’t heard from Chang-hoon in a few days. He had some luck the other day when he got a ‘check-in’ text from him but it was cut short due to Jongin’s heat and Chang-hoon about to go to a meeting. Though, Chang-hoon promised they would be able to call soon, and soon meant tonight.

Jongin slowly gets up from the bed and slides his underwear back on. It’s pointless, really, he’s just going to take them off, but for some reason, when they’re not fooling around, Jongin feels the need to be decent around Chanyeol. He becomes bashful when he’s around Chanyeol outside of sex. With his phone in hand, Jongin walks into the bathroom where Chanyeol is sitting on the edge of the tub, holding his hand under running water. He doesn’t seem to notice that he’s walked in, probably because the running water clashing with the bottom of the tub echoes loudly in the bathroom, so Jongin takes a moment to regard Chanyeol.

Ever since he’s gotten here, he’s done nothing but wait on Jongin hand and foot. Of course, it’s part of his job, Jongin keeps telling himself, but still. He’s doing things that Chang-hoon has never done, and it’s scary how much that bothers him.

Jongin sets down his phone on the counter and grabs a washcloth, wetting it then wiping it along his chest to rid himself of his own cum. He’ll clean the rest off in the tub, but at least he got the majority of it. Then, he pulls out his brush from one of the drawers. It gets Chanyeol’s attention, he notices, seeing the other look at him in the mirror. He smiles pleasantly and Jongin smiles back. It doesn’t take much longer for the tub to fill and Chanyeol’s turning it off.

“Alright, I threw in some bath salts so hopefully that’ll help your muscles.”

Jongin turns around to face Chanyeol, smiling fondly. “Thank you, Chanyeol. For, well, all of this.”

Chanyeol’s smile is tight but kind. He smacks his knees and stands up. “It’s no problem, really. It’s—”

“Part of your job.” Jongin finishes as he walks to the tub. “I know.”

Chanyeol smiles wistfully, the words ‘my pleasure’ stopped at the tip of his tongue. “Alright, well I need to run to the store. Will you be okay?”

“I think I can handle a bath, Chanyeol. Go on,” Jongin nudges Chanyeol’s arm blithely. “But uh, change your shirt first, okay?” Chanyeol gives him one last smile and a thumbs up before he walks out, shutting the door gently behind him. Jongin sighs. He needs to call Chang-hoon, but he’s gonna do it from the tub.

It doesn’t take Jongin long to get into the tub, but first, he sets his phone on the backside of the tub where he keeps lotions, soaps, washcloths and whatever else he doesn’t want to fall in the water and climbs in. The water feels incredible, and already he melts into the steaming water. It’s a jacuzzi tub so Jongin has no problem submerging his entire body with only his head peeking out from the water. He takes a minute to himself, to let the warmth of the water overtake him and for a moment he really doesn’t want to make the effort to call Chang-hoon, but since he’s been gone it’s been a rarity to actually get him on the phone.

Sighing, Jongin sits up and grabs a dry cloth to wipe is hands-off. He doesn’t want to ruin another phone from dropping it into the water because of slippery hands.

Jongin finds Chang-hoon’s name and clicks the call button. He holds it up to his ear and waits. It rings and rings and rings, and just when he’s about to give up, he hears the other end click and hears a familiar groggy voice answer, “ _Hello?”_

“Hoonie,” Jongin says gaily, a genuine smile spreading across his face. “Did I wake you up?” He already knows the answer is yes, but Chang-hoon did say this was the best time for him to call.

“ _No, you’re fine, Jongin. How are you?”_

“Can we facetime?” Jongin asks, ignoring Chang-hoon’s question.

There’s a pause before Chang-hoon mumbles a groggy ‘sure’ and immediately Jongin’s pulling the phone away from his ear and switching the camera on. It takes a few moments for Chang-hoon’s end to appear but when it does and Jongin sees Chang-hoon’s bedhead and sleepy, but handsome face, he smiles wider.

“Hi,” Jongin says pointlessly.

Chang-hoon smiles, adjusting in his bed to sit up slightly against the headboard. “ _Are you in the bath?”_

Jongin hums merrily. “Yup. Chanyeol ran me a bath.”

“ _Wonderful.” He drawls. "How’s it been going with him? Is he treating you good?”_

“Too good, almost.” Jongin answers truthfully, surprising himself. “I mean, he’s definitely sticking to his job…”

“That’s great. I was hoping he’d work out. Three months is a long time to be away.”

Jongin frowns, nodding. “I miss you.”

“ _I know. I wish I could join you in the tub right now.”_

Jongin’s smile is coy. “Oh yeah?”

Chang-hoon hums. “ _I’d put my hands all over you.”_

Their conversation goes into a direction Jongin wasn’t expecting. They end up having phone sex and it’s nothing new to them, but this time Jongin ends up thinking of Chanyeol when he reaches his climax. When they finish and hang up, there’s a heavy lump of guilt in his stomach. He shouldn’t have thought about Chanyeol, and he blames it on the fact that he and Chanyeol have been having a lot of sex lately, but that’s because he doesn’t want to confront something that’s closing in on him.

Jongin gets out of the tub and takes a shower instead. He only feels a little better when he crawls into his nest and cuddling into the covers that smell like Chang-hoon and definitely _not_ Chanyeol.

++++

“So, what’s going on with you and Jongdae?” Sehun asks, nudging Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Jongin trails behind his friends, hands in his pockets to keep them out of the cold. He’s finally over his heat and really wanted to catch up with his friends, especially Baekhyun. It had bothered him since they all hung out last that Baekhyun looked so upset. He thinks the worst might have happened but he doesn’t want to jump to conclusions.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Baekhyun answers bitterly.

Jongin nibbles on his chapped, bottom lip. It feels like Winter is fast approaching despite it only being the end of October. “Like, nothing as in nothings wrong or nothing as in nothing’s going on between you two?”Baekhyun doesn’t answer right away, but Jongin feels like he already has his answer.

“As in nothing’s going on between us.”

“Whoa, what?!” Sehun interjects.

“Wait. What happened?” Jongin asks, his face contorted in worry.

Baekhyun shakes his head and pulls his scarf higher up over his mouth. “He’s seeing someone else.”

“What?!” Sehun and Jongin exclaim at the same time.

“An omega,” Baekhyun lies. Probably. He hasn’t talked to Jongdae in days.

“What do you mean—”

“I _mean_ ,” Baekhyun growls. The bombardment of questions and bitter reminder is starting to piss him off. “He’s not into alphas…” he stops at the traffic light with Sehun and Jongin behind him. His head hangs low, his mouth disappearing under his scarf.

“But he was so into you? I don’t understand.” Sehun points out sounded more annoyed than concerned.

Jongin sighs. “People can have several kinds of preferences, Sehun. So do you know who it is?”

“Nope,” Baekhyun says.

“Do you know why…?”

Yes. Baekhyun does know why. He knows because he’s the one that ended it between them. 

As much as Baekhyun is attracted to alphas, in the face of his family he can’t handle the judgment coming from them. His brother was able to settle down with an omega so why couldn’t he? Baekhyun had brought Jongdae over to his parent's house with every intention of introducing him to his family as his boyfriend, but when the moment came he simply reduces their relationship to nothing more than good friends.

_He was put on the spot then. At the dinner table, Baekhyun had mentioned that he had something important to share with them but then all eyes were looking at him expectantly and he flaked. Baekhyun felt a light squeeze on his knee and glanced to Jongdae who smiled at him so lovingly that it hurt and he couldn’t bear it. He cowered in his seat and mumbled a lame ‘nevermind’ and dinner went on from there. He couldn’t even look Jongdae in the eye during dinner, afraid of the disappointment in his eyes._

_After dinner, Baekhyun offered to wash dishes and Jongdae agreed to help._

_It was quiet at the sink while Jongdae washed and Baekhyun rinsed and dry, but then Jongdae spoke up. “I thought we were going to tell them tonight?” His words are so gentle but still, Baekhyun flinches._

_“I-I couldn’t.”_

_“That’s fine, Baekhyunnie. We can try again another night--”_

_Baekhyun dropped the plate he was drying in the sink. “I can’t, Jongdae. I can’t with you, with us. I...I’m sorry but this...isn’t going to work out.”_

_Jongdae stopped washing the bowl and set it gently in the sink. “Baekhyun…” Jongdae wanted nothing more than to scoop Baekhyun up in his hold. He looked so small and frail, but instead, he resorted to resting his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder instead. He didn’t want to chance being walked in on by his family. “We can make this work. Remember, my parents support us. They love you, Baekhyun. Just like I do--”_

_Baekhyun whips his head up to look at Jongdae in disbelief._

_Jongdae looks as shocked at Baekhyun but he quickly recovers. “I love you, Baek. We can make this work. Just give us a chance. Your parents will warm up to the idea soon enough--”_

_“You should just go.” Baekhyun quickly says and removes himself from Jongdae’s personal space. He doesn’t bother with the rest of the dishes and leaves. It doesn’t dawn on him that he’s the one that drove them here, but Jongdae knows he left the car keys on the side table. He knows what to do._

_Before leaving, Jongdae finishes the dishes and wipes the counter down. He leaves the washcloth neatly at the sink and heads to the door. He’s stalling in hopes that Baekhyun will come rushing downstairs to stop him from leaving, but that never happens and Jongdae leaves alone._

_Baekhyun cried the whole weekend, hating himself and what he is. It’s been a nightly sorrow every night since._

“No,” Baekhyun answers curtly. It’s easier if they think Jongdae’s to blame.

The three of them walk in silence as they cross the street and go down the block to their favorite café.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin offers a little while later.

“Well maybe if I hadn’t been born an alpha then he wouldn’t have lost interest.”

“That’s not fair to say,” Jongin argues, gripping Baekhyun’s shoulder to stop him. He sees how puffy Baekhyun’s eyes are, on the verge of tears that he doesn’t want to shed. It breaks Jongin’s heart seeing one of his dearest friends this upset. “You can’t help that you were born an alpha with an attraction to alphas. And...and it doesn’t even boil down to that anyway. Love is...complicated.”

“ _You_ don’t need to lecture _me_ about love, Jongin.” Jongin’s taken aback by Baekhyun’s words, knowing exactly what he means by that. 

Jongin frowns. “That’s low, Baek.”

Baekhyun downcasts his eyes. “I know. I’m sorry…”

Bypassing that, Jongin turns the focus back to him. “Is there nothing you can do or say? I mean when you guys were together you—”

But Baekhyun’s not having it. “It’s not going to change anything. I said he’s not into alphas,” he snaps. 

For the first time ever Baekhyun has the audacity to use his alpha tone on Jongin.

Sehun stills and stays quiet, shoving his hands in his pants pockets as he averts his gaze.

Jongin wants to cower, his hand twitches where it rests on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He wants to back off and let it go, and should, but he refuses. He regains his composure. “Did he _tell_ you that? Did you even try?”

Baekhyun’s bottom lip quivers, either out of anger or sadness Jongin doesn’t know which, but Jongin keeps the eye-contact. “Well?”

Even though Baekhyun hasn’t talked to Jongdae in days that doesn’t mean Jongdae hasn’t been desperately trying to get a hold of him. Every text and call go unanswered. If Baekhyun were to answer the texts then he would have to face turning Jongdae down again, and he can’t do that. It almost broke him to do it the first time. “I don’t want to think about it. Let’s just go get some coffee. I’m freezing.”

Baekhyun’s the first to walk off while Jongin exchanges worried looks with Sehun. He knows they’re both thinking the same thing, but they know not to push the issue with Baekhyun. Baekhyun is fun and lighthearted, but like everyone else, he does have a limit.

They walk in silence until they reach the café. 

Going in, they place their orders and find a spot for the three of them to sit. None of them have said anything remotely important in the last fifteen minutes, and Jongin’s about to bring something up, but Sehun beats it to him.

“Tao’s throwing a party,” he blurts, getting their attention. “And he wants you two to come. There’s going to be food and drink, y’know. The usual.”

“When is it?” Jongin asks, pulling out his phone. He was hoping he would have a text from Chanyeol—No, from Chang-hoon. Yes. Chang-hoon.

“This weekend. You guys going to come?”

Jongin shrugs. “Sure.”

“Baekhyun?”

“I don’t know…”

“Come on. We haven’t drunk together in a while,” Jongin says. And it’s true. Ever since being with Chang-hoon, Jongin stopped his college party life so it really has been a hot minute since they’ve all went to a party together. “I think it’ll be fun.”

Baekhyun sighs, nodding his head. “Sure. Okay. I’ll come.”

“Awesome! I’ll let Tao know. And Jongin, you should invite Chanyeol.”

“Is that for you or for me?”

“Depends on how drunk I get.” Sehun’s wink is as horrendous as his faithfulness to Tao.

“I’m telling Tao,” Baekhyun says and whips out his phone. It’s the same antics as usual.

“I don’t know...It’s his week off and he said he had things he needed to get done. And I don’t want to bother him for a stupid party.” But Jongin does. Jongin does want to bother him and ask him to be his plus one.

Surprisingly, Sehun nods and drops it. Probably too busy mass texting Tao that Baekhyun’s a liar and to never trust him.

The three of them end up reminiscing about their old college days and the parties they went to. Jongin had forgotten how wild his two best friends were; from skinny dipping in a lake to playing slap the bag and winning every time. Jongin’s the tamest out of them all, but for this party, he wants to let loose.

++++

Jongin hasn’t seen Chanyeol in a full week.

They had decided that it wasn’t necessary for Chanyeol to stay with him the full three months so Chanyeol takes a week off and goes back to his own house until Jongin’s next scheduled heat. Which is soon, like, next week soon, and then he’ll be back to coddling Jongin like he did the first month of his stay, and Jongin won’t admit it out loud, but he’s secretly looking forward to it.

It’s weird though, Chanyeol not being around all the time.

Jongin had gotten used to the alpha lounging on the couch or playing a video game or playing the guitar in the living room like that one time when the power went out and the only sounds were the soft thuds of raindrops hitting the window and Chanyeol strumming his guitar to create a harmony between the two. Jongin misses that the most, spending time with Chanyeol in the living room, just hanging out together. Of course, they still text each other. It’s usually Chanyeol texting Jongin asking him how he is or how his day went. Occasionally Chanyeol will send him memes that Jongin doesn’t fully understand but still finds funny and makes him feel special in a way. The thought that Chanyeol must have been thinking about him in order to go out of his way to send him some stupid picture makes him happy.

Though it’s been lonely in the house without Chanyeol around twenty-four seven, Jongin keeps himself busy by cooking or baking or watching Youtube videos of cute animals (usually bears) doing silly things. And he does go off to do a modeling job here and there, but he finds himself missing Chanyeol being there to watch him.

Jongin also finds himself missing Chang-hoon less. In the recent weeks, Jongin hasn’t worn his engagement as adamantly as he used to and realizes that it’s only been a month and a half since Chang-hoon has been away and already Jongin feels less…attached.

Yes, attached.

He stops fretting so much about Chang-hoon not contacting him first or sending clingy texts to him in the middle of the night. Ever since they had phone sex, Jongin’s realized that it could have been anyone else on the other line and he would have still thought of Chanyeol. It freaks him out a little but knows it’s just because Chanyeol’s been around to ease his sexual needs and nothing more.

Because there’s not supposed to be _more_.

Saturday rolls around and Tao’s party is set to start at 7pm but Jongin arrives early. He ends up helping Tao set up the party while his useless boyfriend lays on the couch playing some dumb shooting game and being the least helpful he possibly can. Not that Tao would say anything about it _ever_ because he spoils Sehun _rotten_.

“Thanks for helping out,” Tao says, setting out a cooler full of beer. Jongin’s never seen so much alcohol before in his life. If he didn’t know this was a house, he would think it was some illegal underground liquor store.

“No problem. We know that lazy ass on the couch is as useless as a wet blanket in the middle of winter.”

“I can hear you!” Sehun shouts from the other room. “And you sound like an old man!”

“Good!” Jongin shoots back. “ I mean...good that you can hear me! Not good to me sounding like an old man ...”

Tao grimaces in second-hand embarrassment at Jongin.

Jongin makes a face at him as he grabs several bags of chips and lays them out on the island. Tao’s house is large, most definitely bigger than Chang-hoon’s. It’s two stories with five rooms on the second floor alone, two living areas, a den, a large and modern kitchen, and a backyard patio fitted with a pool. It’s a gorgeous house and it’s _Tao’s_ house. Jongin knows that Tao’s parents are loaded thanks to Sehun, but so is Tao. He’s established his own agency, has two restaurants and owns an architecture and design company. Sehun really hit the jackpot when he decided he wanted Tao to be his ‘forever knot’.

“Where're the snacks, Taozi?” Sehun asks, shuffling into the kitchen. His hair is a mess and he’s still wearing one of Tao’s worn in t-shirts that’s way too big for Sehun’s frame and Cheeto-stained sweatpants.

“I’m still getting everything out, Hun-ah. Why don’t you go get ready? People will be here soon.” Tao’s tone is as tender as his expression, looking at Sehun as if Sehun’s the only person in the world right now.

Jongin tries to not gag.

Sehun gives Tao a soft kiss on the lips before he leaves to get ready. Jongin takes a seat at the island and watches Tao set out more snacks from desserts and sandwiches he had catered here, along with other food. He really does go all out.

“So how many people will be here?” Jongin asks, stealing a chip.

“Oh, damn. I don’t really know. I invited my friends who invited their friends and so on.” Tao’s grin is smug, as it should be. “It’ll quite literally be a full house.”

“Well, I’m sure it’ll be great.”

“Oh, it will.”

++++

The party goes on without a hitch, and there’s a fuckton of people here.

Tao’s enormous house somehow manages to seem so small with how many people are packed in it. There’s almost no free space from inside to outside, and the only haven Jongin’s found is upstairs. He’s several shots deep and five losing games of beer pong in and everything around him is either spinning or blurry or something in between. He didn’t mean to get _this_ drunk _this_ fast, but between countless shots that Sehun was carelessly handing him and not drinking _so_ much in a long time, it really hit him hard.

It doesn’t help that right before guests started arriving, Sehun and Jongin and Tao had already pre-gamed and had a couple of beers and an experimental mixed drink or two. Then as the party started to fill out and drinking games started to commence, Jongin lost all sense of self-control and got himself sloshed.

And now he’s here, sitting against a bedroom door upstairs, staring at a painting of flowers on the wall as the colors begin to swirl in front of him. He knows he’s fucked up, but he also knows he just needs to chill out. It was Jongdae, of all people, that had brought him up here with intentions of taking him into the bedroom to rest but he stopped just shy of the room when he saw Baekhyun rushing into the bathroom to throw up. Jongin hasn’t seen them since.

Partier after partier passes him, not that he recognizes any of them as they come up and down the steps, entering and leaving bedrooms and bathrooms. He follows one couple with his eyes as they make their way to the balcony that’s off to his left. The cool fall breeze that would normally be too cold for him now feels inviting on his overheated body. Jongin wants to go out there too. It’ll probably be good to get some fresh air and clear his mind. Plus, he’s burning up.

Jongin attempts to stand, the first couple times unsuccessful but by the third, he manages to stumble to his knees. He’s prepared to lift himself up fully but as he does pain pulses in his lower abdomen and brings him back down on his ass. Oh god. His cramps…they shouldn’t be happening until later. He flinches as another stabbing pain hits him and he really wants to find a bathroom. Unable to get up, Jongin fumbles for his phone and pulls it out of his back pocket. His first instinct is to call Chanyeol and he does but hangs up once he realizes the name displayed on the screen. “Shit,” he hisses and tries to look for Sehun’s number. All the names are blurry, and he can’t focus. His head is spinning, and the pain is overwhelming.

Jongin drops his phone to the floor and wraps his arms around his stomach. He feels sick. He feels like he’s going to vomit. Jongin rests his head against the door and closes his eyes.

When he blinks his eyes open there’s a figure crouching down in front of him. He thinks it could be Sehun or Tao, maybe even Baekhyun, but he hopes, deep, deep down, that it’s Chanyeol. But instead, it’s someone he doesn’t recognize.

“Hey, you,” the man greets.

Oh. An alpha. 

Jongin licks his lips as something instinctive stirs his loins. “Hi,” he slurs, grinning gleefully. The pain has subdued for now. He must have passed out for a bit, but he feels calmer than he did before. But whatever, as long as he’s not in pain anymore.

“What’s a cute thing like you doing up here all by yourself, little omega?”

For a moment, Jongin thinks he recognizes this man, though he’s never seen him before in his life. His scent smells familiar when it shouldn’t. He can’t pinpoint why because his mind is forced to focus on the man’s pheromones; they come off as confident and capable and Jongin would really like to be in his strong arms right now. He lazily shrugs a shoulder, biting back a giddy smile. “Sitting,” he answers with a giggle.

“You look a bit lonely.”

Jongin’s blissful smile slowly falters. He looks down to stare blankly at the floor. His head is spinning, and he really can’t focus on anything, not even on his own hand that’s resting on his lap. But he manages to take in the man’s words. He really is lonely, isn’t he? Chang-hoon isn’t here, of course, and neither is… “Chanyeol.” Jongin mumbles. 

++++

Chanyeol smells Jongin as soon as he walks through the door.

In fact, it’s the first thing he smells. Chanyeol could recognize Jongin’s soft aroma of honey and strawberry from a mile away. He looks around as it wafts over him. He didn’t know that Jongin was going to be at the party, though he’s not surprised. They have mutual friends after all. 

However, against his instincts, Chanyeol decides he’s going to keep his distance from Jongin. He’s on his break and he doesn’t want to smother Jongin even if part of him, the alpha part, feels the strong need to find Jongin and just be around him, but he doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries and come off as overbearing and intrusive. As much as he wants to go find him and hang out, he ultimately finds ways to keep himself occupied. He first finds Yifan, his best friend, playing drinking games and he joins in. Chanyeol’s incredibly good at drinking games so winning seven out of eight games doesn’t surprise anybody. When he’s done playing beer pong, Chanyeol wanders around and runs into a few other friends who are also former clients of his. They drink and dance and get lost in the music and suddenly Jongin’s not on his mind anymore. 

But then a little while later he smells Jongin’s scent mixing with another. 

Instantly he knows it’s an alpha. The alpha is exuding his pheromones to mix with Jongin’s and, more or less, entice him. He doesn’t want to jump to conclusions, but he doesn’t want to risk Jongin being in potential danger either. Chanyeol leaves Yifan mid-sentence as he rushes over to the bottom of the stairs where Jongin’s scent had led him. He stares up the steps contemplating if he really should intervene or not. He weighs the factors that there’s the possibility that Jongin’s drinking, and with his heat is right around the corner he could be being taken advantage of. But what if Jongin’s just fooling around with another alpha? A simple hook up at a party? Or flirting? 

Chanyeol dismisses those thoughts. Jongin’s not the type.

With clenched fists, Chanyeol heads up the steps. He takes them two at a time and makes it to the top in no time. He looks around until his eyes land on the familiar fluff of caramel leaned against a door. Once he sees Jongin, Chanyeol drags his eyes to the alpha who’s hovering over him, or in Chanyeol’s eyes, trapping him in. 

Chanyeol rushes over to the pair. 

“Chanyeol,” Jongin murmurs, noticing his shoes. When he looks up he’s smiling wide and bubbly at the alpha. 

The stranger looks over his shoulder and is immediately grabbed by the collar of his shirt and forced on his feet. Chanyeol shoves the guy against the wall next to Jongin. Jongin follows his movements, eyes wide and mouth open in awe. He doesn’t really comprehend what all Chanyeol says to him, but by the way, Chanyeol slams the guy into the wall again and growls then the guy scurries down the stairs with his tail between his tail he’s sure it’s nothing good.

For good measure, Chanyeol walks to the top step and makes sure the guy leaves the house. Then he turns his attention to Jongin, who’s still sitting on the ground with a lopsided grin sitting lazily on his face. Chanyeol smiles and walks over and crouches in front of him.

“Hi,” Jongin says because it’s the only greeting he remembers right now. “Did you come just to see me?” He giggles cutely, biting his bottom lip. 

“Of course,” Chanyeol answers easily, a tender smile gracing his lips. He reaches out and brushes a few strands off Jongin’s forehead. He feels incredibly warm. 

Jongin notices that Chanyeol’s unruly dark hair is covered under a beanie that presses the dark fringe to his forehead and he really wants to take it off and ruffle his hair up. Though, the beanie looks cute. “Come sit with me,” Jongin says and pats the floor next to him. 

Chanyeol’s eyes follow his hand. He reaches down for Jongin’s hand to take in his own. “How about we find somewhere downstairs to sit? I know there’s a spot open by the pool.”

Jongin’s face lights up. “Yes please!”

++++

Before they go outside, Chanyeol finds Tao tending to a drunk Sehun on the couch. Sehun looks truly pathetic as he’s snuggled shirtless in Tao’s hold while Tao strokes his hair. He asks where Jongin’s coat is before wandering off to grab it quickly. 

It took a minute to get Jongin into his coat. Jongin had pressed his forehead to Chanyeol’s shoulder as he had a giggle fit at Chanyeol struggling to button it up. A lot of laughing and fumbling happened but finally, he managed to get Jongin all bundled up. 

“Can we go swimming?” Jongin asks and darts off toward the pool but Chanyeol grabs his arm just in time and pulls Jongin close to his chest.

“No, no. It’s way too cold.” Chanyeol explains and walks them over to the gazebo. He still has Jongin’s back pressed to his chest while he rests his chin on Jongin’s shoulder. As they walk, Jongin sneaks a couple of sloppy, but cute kisses to Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol resists the urge to kiss him back.

The gazebo is dimly lit by outside lights. It’s white with dainty garden vines hanging off the edge of the latticework. Inside the gazebo, there’re built-in benches with seat cushions placed on top of them. 

Chanyeol walks Jongin to the bench then walks over to pull the outdoor drapes closed for privacy.

“Are you okay, Jongin?” Chanyeol asks, casually looking him over. His protective instincts kicking in. When he had smelled the strong scent of another alpha exuding his pheromones and mixing them with Jongin’s, Chanyeol _needed_ to check on him and he’s glad he did.

Jongin closes his eyes and nods, humming happily. “I’m always okay with you.”

Chanyeol’s heart thumps in his chest. He smiles nervously, brushing off the comment to alcohol consumption. He sits next to Jongin, leaving some space in between them. 

“That’s good,” he finally says. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“I didn’t know you were going to be here either. Are you even drunk?” Most of Jongin’s words are slurred and over-exaggerated and it’s not annoying like it should be.

“I’m not, but I drank a lot last night,” Chanyeol admits, recalling how he and Yifan drank together and he ended up professing his love for Jongin to him. But he didn’t think much of it. He’s only known Jongin for a month and a half. There’s no way he could fall for him so quickly. Still, Yifan had to take his phone away to keep him from texting Jongin and confessing to him in some insane, drunken manner.

Chanyeol looks down at his feet. There’s a comfortable silence that falls between them, but still, he feels restless. There’s a mood shift. Jongin’s cute giggles stop, he stops swinging his feet and just stares vacantly out over the pool.

Worried, Chanyeol says, “If you think you need to throw up then let me--”

Then Jongin interrupts him. “Chang-hoon hasn’t talked to me in a while. I think he’s tired of me.” It’s a conclusion that Jongin’s come up with over the past month and a half. Maybe longer, even if he denies it. He thinks about how he’s been the one to contact his fiance, how Chang-hoon always sounds annoyed or aggravated when they talk, or how he talks down to him constantly. Then there’s the fact that his friends dislike him so much but he pretends to be blind to it. But he can’t be blind to the fact that the feelings Jongin used to have for him are slowly fading. It wouldn’t be like this, he thinks, if Chang-hoon never left and never hired Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol.

He’s everything Jongin wishes Chang-hoon was. He’s caring, thoughtful, sweet and kind. He laughs at his stupid jokes and coddles him when he’s in one of his bratty moods (which happen often). He never seems annoyed by Jongin’s stubbornness or inquisitive nature. Chanyeol looks at him like he’s the stars himself. 

It hurts.

“What?” Chanyeol sits up, facing Jongin.

Jongin doesn’t look at him. He continues to gazes forlornly out past the pool. “I know the Wet Alpha thing was his idea, but he doesn’t check on me because he doesn’t care.” Jongin’s words are starting to slur and Chanyeol can see tears collecting at the corner of his eyes. “I just want him to love me how I love him.” Jongin finally crumbles, his face compressing from something so soft and gentle to sad and broken as he curls in on himself and sobs. 

Chanyeol’s frozen in place at the sight, but only for a moment before he shushing and scooting closer to Jongin. He wraps an arm around Jongin’s shaking shoulders and pulls him into his hold. Jongin goes easily, leaning against Chanyeol’s chest as he sobs. He doesn’t know what exactly to say. Comforting Jongin is his top priority, but to agree with the accusation of Chang-hoon tiring of him is not his place.

Chanyeol’s never quiet; he always knows exactly what to say except for right now where he just let’s Jongin cry.

Jongin cries for a while in Chanyeol’s embrace. He’s already an emotional drunk, and his approaching heat, all his pent up emotions, frustrations, sadness go like a broken dam. 

Still, Chanyeol holds him without any animosity. 

++++

Jongin wakes up with a head-splitting headache and cramps. _Cramp, cramp, cramps_. It feels way too early for his heat. It’s almost a full week away, and unless he’s slept for a whole week then something’s not right. He feels too hot, the sheets below him are damp with sweat, and his whole body aches. 

Then it hits him.

He takes in a deep, shuddering breath. He’s surrounded by a scent that’s not his or Chang-hoon’s but it’s not unfamiliar to him.

It’s spicy, like cinnamon and gentle like grass on a summer day. It’s an odd mix, but it works because it’s _Chanyeol’s scent._

He opens his eyes, instantly regretting it as the dim light of the lamp hurts his head. He immediately closes his eyes and pulls the covers over his head. Even if his body feels like it’s on fire it’s better than the blinding light. Jongin whimpers when he takes a deep inhale and sighs, basketing in the strong scent as it starts to relax him. 

He’s still in pain; still cramping and hot and sweaty and achy, but Chanyeol’s warm scent helps calm him.

Sometime later he reopens his eyes when he hears a door creak open. It rings in his head and he flinches. 

He feels _awful_. If he felt bad earlier then he feels like death now.

Jongin’s whole body aches. His muscles are sore and clenching, especially in his abdomen, and his head feels like it’s being crushed by rocks. He wants nothing more than death to take him in its sweet embrace, but instead what he gets is a sudden rush off cool air on his skin and a warm hand on his skin. Jongin sighs and physically deflates, his muscles instantly pooling into relief as he feels the pain ease. He turns his head to the side and peers out between his messy locks covering his eyes.

“Hey,” a gentle, baritone voice greets him with a sympathetic smile. He _knows_.

Jongin’s smile is lazy but it’s not forced. “‘Mornin’.”

“How’re you feeling?” Chanyeol asks, sliding his hand lower on Jongin’s back. Jongin gasps and arches his back into his touch. He all but purrs when Chanyeol tenderly slides his hand back up his spine.

“Sore. Head hurts. Feel like shit.”

Chanyeol shifts on the bed to get a better angle and places a second hand on his back. “I’m sorry. It doesn’t help that last night was a bit rough for you too…” He kneads his thumbs against the muscles. Jongin presses his face into the pillow and groans, low and deep as he remembers some events of last night. The last he really remembers is laying his head in Chanyeol’s lap while the latter strokes his hair. After that he assumes he passed out or fell asleep or managed a combination of both. He doesn’t remember leaving the party or getting to Chanyeol’s house. He should question it, should ask what happened, but right now he really couldn’t give two shits. He just wants to lay here and accept his fate as an omega. 

Chanyeol starts from his upper back and methodically making his way down Jongin’s back. His large hands cover most of his back easily as he kneads and presses his digits into his skin like dough. Jongin easily melts into the mattress, Chanyeol’s mattress, he reminds himself. It completely escaped him that he’s not in his home but in Chanyeol’s. His scent is overwhelming surrounding him but he feels at ease by it. 

“I’m starting to cramp,” Jongin mumbles against the pillow.

“What? Chanyeol asks. He stops his movements. 

Jongin turns his head and peers back at him. “My _heat’s_ just around the corner and it’s making me _cramp_.”

Chanyeol frowns and continues massaging the middle of his back. “Already? It’s like a week early.”

‘Of course, already’ Jongin wants to snap, but instead, he hums, pouting his lips. “Yeah…”

Without another word, Chanyeol removes his hands and gets off the bed. For a split second Jongin thinks he’s upset Chanyeol with his bratty response and he immediately wants to apologize, but as soon as he leans up to do so, there’s a weight straddling the back of his thighs. It’s then that Jongin realizes he’s not wearing anything and he’s completely naked. He really should ask about that, too, but he trusts Chanyeol so instead he focuses on how Chanyeol’s large, warm hands are on his damp skin again and this time kneading at his lower back. 

It’s heaven. 

Jongin’s eye rolls back and his head hits the pillow. It’s almost intoxicating how good this feels and it’s definitely arousing. If there’s one way to get a rise from Jongin it’s to be massaged. It’s his Achilles' heel and works every time. Not that that is Chanyeol’s intention, or that’s what he assumes, he’s just trying to help ease the pain of his cramps. 

“Is this okay?” Chanyeol asks, voice low. It’s much less of a question and more of a ‘this will help you feel better so enjoy it’. 

“Yes,” Jongin answers breathily. 

Chanyeol continues lower on his back until he’s just above Jongin’s ass and uses his thumbs to knead the knots there. The whines and whimpers that escape Jongin are all but innocent; if someone were to listen in on them they would surely think that Chanyeol’s doing more than just a massage. And Jongin kind of wishes he was. 

And not because of his heat.

However, sex between them outside of Jongin’s heat is forbidden. It’s part of the contract. Not only can Chanyeol be terminated without pay he could also be blacklisted from the Wet Alpha listing altogether. Homewreckers are not welcomed so the oath Chanyeol must take is serious. 

Though, fingering isn’t necessarily sex, right? Just a little something...and Jongin’s heat is practically here. 

Jongin groans when Chanyeol makes his way up his body and to his shoulders. It’s his weak spot. Chanyeol hovers over him, his lower body grazing Jongin’s and unless it’s Jongin’s hopeful imagination, and he knows it’s not, he feels something heavy and hard pressing in between his cheeks. Jongin whines. He’s so close yet so far. But they can’t. Not yet. Not until Jongin’s in severe discomfort, not until he’s begging Chanyeol to fuck him, begging for his knot, begging— 

“Jongin, your phone.”

“What?” Jongin asks dumbly. He turns his head to the side table where he finally registers his phone is going off. Chanyeol hands him his phone and Jongin takes it. He squints looking at the caller’s name. His heart stops and drops all at once. “Chang-hoon!” Jongin all but pushes Chanyeol off him in his rush to sit up and answer the phone. Any pain or aches momentarily disappear in lieu of his excitement and anticipation. Without wasting another second Jongin slides his thumb across the screen to answer. 

“Hoon-ah!” He chirps excitedly. But immediately his smile falters when no one reciprocates on the other line. “Chang-hoon?” He tries again, more confused than worried. Without thinking much of it, Jongin puts the call on speaker because sometimes his phone works better that way for whatever reason. He’s yet to figure that out and really he just needs the latest phone anyway. 

Behind him Chanyeol sits still. He adjusts his basketball shorts so the strain against them isn’t as harsh. He looks away and off somewhere else in his room to give Jongin some form of privacy, but still here to support him. 

“Chang-hoon?” Jongin tries again. Then he hears the trills of laughter and other voices that Jongin has no idea who they belong to. He can faintly hear music in the background and he definitely hears girls indistinctly talking— very flirtatiously judging by their tone. He hears Chang-hoon’s voice finally and hears him compliment the girls while slurring his words and saying lewd things to them. Crude, awful pickup lines that a person would have to be either stupid or drunk, or maybe both, to fall for. 

Jongin doesn’t call for Chang-hoon again, instead, he stares down at his phone dejectedly. Listening as his fiance flirts with other people. It hurts. It really does. There has been plenty of times Jongin could have been unfaithful to Chang-hoon while he’s away. He gets hit on by guys and girls alike any time he goes out with his friends to clubs or photoshoots and every time he’s turned them away, drunk or not. He’s even been faithful to Chang-hoon with Chanyeol, someone who he would be more than happy to sleep with, even if it’s not for his heat. But hasn’t. He won’t. He can’t.

Jongin sits there, still staring blankly at his phone. He doesn’t even move when his phone is taken out of his hand and the line is cut off. He doesn’t move when Chanyeol pulls him back in his embrace and holds him tight. His fiance is cheating and every emotion is hitting him at once. He feels rejected, sad, angry, stupid, and maybe even relieved because his most intrusive paranoid thoughts have been revealed and he feels less crazy. 

He doesn’t know how long he cries for but he does remember finally crying himself to sleep.

++++

The next few weeks aren’t as hard as he thought they would. 

Jongin expected himself to be mopey and depressed, canceling photoshoots and closing himself in like the recluse he is, but he’s none of those. And that’s all because he’s in denial.

He was just at a party, Jongin reasons with himself. He was just having a good time. It’s not different than what Jongin did the other weekend. It’s harmless and nothing to worry over. He keeps telling himself this whenever he feels down about it, whenever he puts his engagement ring on after a photo shoot after he sends thoughtful messages to Chang-hoon. 

Occasionally Chang-hoon will reply. It’s still rare, but he’s busy. Jongin knows this, and that’s okay. 

Jongin has to get ready anyway. 

Chanyeol’s coming over to stay for his last couple weeks and Jongin’s heat is in a couple of days. He’s already starting to feel the cramps though they’re not severe anymore, but more uncomfortable than anything. It’s now mid-Novemeber and Chang-hoon is supposed to be back in early January. 

Jongin’s busy wiping down the glass coffee table in the middle of the living room when he hears the door unlock. Immediately Jongin perks up, alarmed. Chanyeol doesn’t have a house key and he always knocks, and Jongin always, always has the doors locked especially around his heat week. The family doesn’t visit him often enough for them to have a key so that could only mean… 

“Chang-hoon?” Jongin calls out cautiously. 

“Jongie, I’m home.” 

Jongin’s eyes widen. Holy shit. He quickly rushes to his feet and runs to the foyer where, in all his glory, Chang-hoon is standing with snow on his coat and a suitcase in hand. A mixture of emotions coarse through Jonign, shock, joy, anger, but the most prominent is disappointment. “Chang-hoon…” he breathes. He feels like he hasn’t seen him in ages, but it doesn’t bother him as much as it did. 

“...You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Jongin.” Chang-hoon huffs, setting down his suitcase. “Aren’t you going to give me a hug?” Chang-hoon’s smile is pleasant, but his once inviting arms feel more like a trap than anything. An emotional trap. 

Jongin nods demurely and shuffles over to him, giving him a long, embracing hug. He inhales Chang-hoon’s scent and he wants to choke. It smells foreign. There’s another scent on him that Jongin doesn’t recognize and it makes him sick with anxiety. Does it belong to the woman on the phone he heard? He can’t tell the difference between a male or female scent, but either way, it makes Jongin’s stomach twist. 

Jongin pulls away first, but his arms are still draped around Chang-hoon’s waist as he looks up at the alpha. “What’re you doing here?” he asks. And in all fairness, the bewildered look on Chang-hoon’s face is valid because he lives here. What Jongin meant was ‘ _why_ are you here’. 

Chang-hoon runs a hand through Jongin’s hair, moving the fine hairs off his forehead. Chang-hoon likes it better when it’s pushed off his head. “I live here, Jongin. I also thought I’d surprise you. Are you not surprised?” 

“I am,” Jongin answers quickly. “I’m very surprised. I didn’t even get to change the bedsheets because I was expecting Chanyeol to come over—” 

“Don’t worry about him,” Chang-hoon interrupts. He removes himself from Jongin’s hold and takes off his coat, hanging it on the wall rack. “I already contacted him not to come. I paid him for the rest of the month plus a Christmas bonus.” 

Jongin swallows. “So he won’t be coming back?” 

Chang-hoon walks past him and into the living room. Untying his tie as he does. “Nope. At least not until my next trip.” 

It’s all so sudden. One moment Jongin’s expecting Chanyeol to walk through the door and greet him with his beautiful smile and hearty laugh, and in the next, it’s Chang-hoon, his fiance waltzing through the door. Someone, he should be overly excited to see, and a month ago he would have, but now he’s just disconcerted. So much so that Jongin can’t help himself but ask, “Which is when?” He follows Chang-hoon into their bedroom where the bed is made and snacks are set. A habit Chanyeol got him into. Chang-hoon doesn’t seem to notice or care though. 

Chang-hoon has his tie off and is working on his dress shirt. He tosses both carelessly on the floor. “Don’t know, Jongie. Why? Did you not miss me enough when I was gone?” The once handsome, teasing grin is now vile to Jongin. Because _of fucking course_ he missed him. Every day. Missed him when he texted or called, missed him when he didn’t get a response until days later with some shitty excuse. Missed him when it was Chanyeol first fucking him into the bed. He missed Chang-hoon something fierce every day until that last accidental phone call. Jongin’s not brought that up, and he won’t. There’s some satisfaction knowing he has some dirt hanging over Chang-hoon’s head. 

“Of course I did,” Jongin snaps. He bites his lip when he gets a sour look from Chang-hoon. “I mean, I missed you every day. I just feel bad that Chanyeol— Uhm, that I didn’t get to really thank Chanyeol. And I don’t know when I’ll see him next. That’s all.” 

“You really had a good time with this guy, didn’t you?” Chang-hoon’s tone changes.

 _Yes_. “He’s nice, Hoon-ah.”

“Nicer than me?” Chang-hoon asks, sitting on the edge of their bed. It should be Chanyeol sitting there. Jongin can see it clearly, Chanyeol’s fluffy, uncontrollable brown locks glowing in the setting light of the sun, his beaming, goofy smile brightening up the room, gazing at Jongin like he’s the most important thing in the world. “I provide you with a beautiful home with luxurious amenities, top of the line and personalized clothes not to mention you barely have to work, and he’s the nice one just because he fucks you a couple of times?” 

Jongin tenses then shakes his head. He can feel Chang-hoon’s scent shift and the atmosphere around them starting to become heavy. 

“It was his job, Jongin. It was his _job_ to be nice and caring to you. I’m nice and caring to you because I love and adore you.” Chang-hoon holds out his hand for Jongin to take.

 _It was his job_ echoes in Jongin’s ears as he slowly steps forward. He’s not wrong. It was Chanyeol’s job to be all those things, but no amount of money could have possibly inclined Chanyeol to watch over him when he was off-duty and he was drunk, or make him his favorite dinner every night, or bring his coffee to his photoshoots, or massage his back without even being asked. Jongin knows all _that_ wasn’t in his job description because he read what Chanyeol’s job was. Still, Chanyeol is a nice person. He would do any of that for anyone. 

Once Jongin’s hand is in Chang-hoon’s, Chang-hoon tugs him on his lap. “I came home just in time to help you through your heat, my little omega. Isn’t that nice of me?” 

“You did,” is what Jongin says in a small, wistful tone. Chang-hoon timed it perfectly, and as he starts to kiss Jongin along his neck and collar, he can only think of what Chanyeol’s doing.

++++

Chanyeol hangs up the phone and walks back into his room. 

He was nearly out the door when he got a call from Chang-hoon telling him to not come over. He said he’d still pay him, but that didn’t matter. 

Chanyeol could only think about Jongin. 

He tosses his duffle bags on his bed and begins to unpack. Everything’s still folded neatly unlike when he returns for new clothes. He doesn’t bring much, and really, a lot of the shirts in his bag are Jongin’s to return while a lot of his are with Jongin. The last few weeks Jongin had been over to his place and the original plan was for him to spend his last heat at Chanyeol’s house but both decided that it would be best for it to be at Jongin’s house. That was probably for the best, Chanyeol thought, it would be too personal and unprofessional for Chanyeol to bring Jon— a client back to his place for a heat session.

Chanyeol’s hanging up the last of his pants when the front door opens.

He shares a small apartment with Yifan. They’ve been living together for years.

“Hey,” Yifan calls out, tossing his keys onto the side table by the entrance. “Thought you were going to Jongin’s?”

“I _was._ ” Chanyeol calls out. “Until his fiance called and canceled me.”

“Did you still get paid?” Yifan asks, wandering into Chanyeol’s room. 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answers dully. 

“Well don’t sound too happy about that last 10k,” Yifan’s tone is sardonic. 

Chanyeol sighs and plops down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. “I was just looking forward to seeing him.” 

Yifan walks over to lay next to Chanyeol on the bed. “Were you planning on telling him how you feel?” 

Chanyeol’s silent for a moment. He’s not entirely sure how to answer that. Because yes, he’s thought of it. He’s thought of telling Jongin that he has feelings for him that go beyond their agreement, but he knows that would ruin whatever it is that they do have. Chanyeol’s not a homewrecker, and at times when Jongin wasn’t crying or angry at Chang-hoon he completely forgot he was even in a relationship with someone. 

Sometimes Chanyeol would get so caught up in his own thoughts like how he would tell Jongin or what Jongin’s reaction would be and would his reaction be good or bad. But he couldn’t tell him how he feels, at least not while being his wet alpha. 

“I was going to tell him on New Years Eve.” 

“You’re such a sap.” 

Chanyeol playfully smacks Yifan on the arm. “It’s called romantic.” 

“It’s deplorable.” 

“Awh, you’ve been reading the dictionary.” 

This time Yifan smacks Chanyeol. Both share a laugh and Chanyeol kind of agrees. He is a bit of a sap. A steady silence falls between the two friends.

“I’ve never fallen for one of my clients before, Yifan.”

“I know, but you get dumber every year so there’s no surprise there.”

++++

Jongin’s heat comes and goes. 

The whole time he could only think about Chanyeol. 

It was Chanyeol whispering loving things in his ear, it was Chanyeol touching him all over, and it was Chanyeol’s knot filling him up to ease the raw desire. 

Not fully satisfied like he’s been used to, his cramps are still lingering and he still feels sick. And it’s come to his attention that almost everything that comes out of his mouth revolves around Chanyeol or something Chanyeol likes or did or anything else. So when Jongin’s cuddled on the couch with Chang-hoon while watching a movie and Jongin says, “This is Chanyeol’s favorite part of the movie. He got so scared and it was—” and when Chang-hoon sternly cuts him off it’s no surprise. 

Chang-hoon grabs Jongin by the jaw and forces him to look up at him. Jongin instantly recoils when he sees the red glint in the alpha’s eyes along with the reflection of his own, cowering face. Jongin swallows hard. Frozen in place as Chang-hoon takes advantage of his alpha status and forcing Jongin to still. 

“Chang—” 

“Not another word out of your mouth about Chanyeol, do you understand me?” He seethes.

Jongin narrows his eyes and brings a hand up to slap Chang-hoon on the face only for his hand to be caught mid-action. Now Chang-hoon has a bruising grip on his wrist, too, and Jongin feels completely helpless. “I asked you a question, _omega_.” 

Biting his bottom lip, Jongin submits and does his best to nod while his jaw is locked in Chang-hoon’s firm grip.

“Say it,” Chang-hoon growls.

Fear shoots up his spine. “I-I understand…”

“You understand, _what_?” 

Tears start to build up as Jongin is reduced down to nothing but a submissive omega. It’s so degrading, but Jongin relents. “I understand... _Alpha_.”

There’s a hard moment between them before Chang-hoon shoves Jongin’s face away and gets up. Jongin hears him stomp off to towards their bedroom but he doesn’t move until he hears their door slam shut. Part of him feels the need to rush after him and grovel at his feet to beg for forgiveness, but the fear instilled in him has him grabbing his phone and scrambling over to the door to slide his shoes on. He exits the house as quickly as he can in nothing but his favorite pair of sweats and an oversized, long-sleeve t-shirt that Jongin didn’t tell Chang-hoon belonged to Chanyeol. 

As he ambles down the street he pulls out his phone and presses the phone to his ear. When the receiver picks up, Jongin shakily asks, “Can I come over?” He’s well aware that it’s past midnight on a weekday but he needed to get out of the house. 

“Yes, of course.” The voice on the other end says.

++++

Jongin shows up at Chanyeol’s apartment door, cold and morose. 

He expects Chanyeol to answer the door but instead it’s his friend. 

“Oh, i-is Chanyeol home?” Jongin asks. He realizes he’s an alpha, too, but he doesn’t feel alarmed and instead, he feels welcomed. 

“He’s not, but he told me you were coming over. I’m Yifan. Come on in.”

Jongin nods and steps in. He’s instantly greeted with Chanyeol’s scent. To him, it’s the most prominent smell despite there being two alphas living under the same roof. He looks over his shoulder when Yifan closes the door and follows him as he walks past. 

“Have a seat wherever. He’ll be home soon.”

Jongin walks over to the worn-in sofa and plops down. He’s only been to Chanyeol’s place a few times but he still feels more welcomed here than his own home. He also enjoys the atmosphere more, too. The dark wood floors and wood paneling on the bottom half of the dark green walls make the apartment feel cozy and inviting. A lot of the things around his apartment are dated, but it adds to the charm. There’s also plenty of musical decorations along with nerdy stuff too. Jongin recognizes a few of the popular superheroes and villains but some are strange to him. There’s also anime merch decorated around the TV set. Jongin instantly sees that Chanyeol’s money doesn’t go to his clothes but to his weird hobby. 

“Do you want a drink?” Yifan asks from the kitchen. Jongin can see him through the nook where the kitchen is opened and stools are placed on the outside. 

“No, thank you. Can I ask where Chanyeol is?”

Yifan’s quiet for a moment, making an excuse to linger on the can of beer a little longer. When he can’t stall anymore, he walks back into the living room and sits on the matching worn-in recliner. “He’s...uh, meeting a client.”

The words sit heavier than Jongin thought they would, but he doesn’t want to show it. He merely nods, forcing a smile and sits back on the couch. There’s a weighted feeling in his chest at the thought of Chanyeol meeting someone else. If Jongin had to put a word on it, it would be betrayal. It’s irrational, Jongin knows, but part of him expected Chanyeol to be here waiting for him to comfort him like he always is. 

An awkward silence fills the room while both of them are on their phones. Jongin’s already gotten a few texts from Chang-hoon, and not surprisingly, Sehun and Baekhyun are blowing up the group chat. He ignores Chang-hoon’s texts and goes right for the chat. 

_SH: ARE U OK??_

_BBH: Nini what happened? Chang-hoon contacted us_

_SH: yeah it was weird are u ok?????_

The worry continues several more lines and Jongin sees another three dots appear as he begins to type.

_BBH: oh good god you’re okay_

_SH: OR THAT COULD BE THE KILLER IMPERSONATING HIM._

_Sh: QUICK what is one thing that only nini would know???_

Jongin rolls his eyes, fighting back a smile.

_JI: sehun’s iq is that of an apple and baekhyunnie likes alphas_

_SH: OH THANK GOD_

_SH:...._

_SH: HEY_

_BBH: kekeke glad you’re okay. What’s going on?_

Jongin tells them everything, about when Chang-hoon returned home unannounced, how hostile he’s been toward him, and how he aggressively put his hands on him tonight. He tells him that he left and is currently at Chanyeol’s place.

_BBH: least you’re in good hands_

_SH: i’m sending tao over to kick that bastard’s ass_

_JI: please don’t. I dont want to make it worse. It’s bad enough i’m at chanyeol’s place right now….._

_BBH: he has a point. But at least you’re safe. Keep us updated though_

_SH: come over to my place tonight if u can’t stay there_

Jongin sends his promises and thanks and closes out of the chat right when the front door jingles open.

“Is he here?” Comes Chanyeol’s frantic, out of breath voice as he bursts through the door. Both Jongin and Yifan look at him but Chanyeol’s eyes land on Jongin. As soon as he sees him his worried expression softens and he makes his way over to him. Chanyeol didn’t bother shutting the door, so Yifan takes it as his cue to leave. He shuts the door and makes his way into his own room to give them privacy. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol says, kneeling in front of him. He gasps when he sees the light shading of bruises forming on his jaw. They’re only visible if a person is close up, but Chanyeol knows they’ll worsen. “What happened?” He asks, trying to keep calm.

“Nothing as serious as it looks. Chang-hoon just got a little aggressive. He’s being really territorial since he’s been back.”

“You mean possessive,” Chanyeol says flatly, carefully turning Jongin’s head to the side to inspect the darkening marks. There are other marks, hickeys he assumes, and there’s a claiming mark in the crook of Jongin’s neck, but it’s to be expected. He just got over his heat.

“Isn’t that all alphas?” Jongin laughs bleakly. He knows what he said isn’t true because Baekhyun isn’t like that, neither is Jongdae, and definitely not Chanyeol, but part of him feels the need to defend Chang-hoon.

“No,” Chanyeol responds curtly, turning Jongin’s face back to look at him. “I don’t know alphas like that, Jongin.” He looks down at Jongin’s fidgeting hands in his lap then notices the inside of one of his wrists and immediately takes it into his hold. He’s gentle about it as if Jongin’s skin is made of thin paper and his body made of porcelain. Chanyeol scans his wrist and notices five unmistakable marks. A fire inside him grows from the embers of annoyance to full-blown rage. 

“I’m going to go talk to him,” Chanyeol growls, standing up. His eyes are red and he’s all but snarling. 

“No! Chanyeol, don’t!” Jongin grabs hold of Chanyeol’s hands as he stands. “No. That’s...No. I need to go talk to him.”

“Jongin he hurt you. Like hell I’m letting you go back there--”

“I need to talk to him, Chanyeol. I can fight my own battles. I’m not _helpless_.”

Chanyeol’s appalled expression is valid. “It’s not about y-you being helpless or not, Jongin.” He’s so upset he’s stammering over his words. “He can _overpower_ you. And who knows how he’ll react when you get home and smells me.”

Jongin sits back against the sofa, dropping his hands at his sides. He didn’t even consider that and like an idiot, he wanted to confront Chang-hoon with another alpha’s scent on him. “But I need to talk to him…” Jongin says, voice quivering. 

Crouching down in front of him again, Chanyeol tenderly takes Jongin’s face between his hands. He does it delicately as if not to break him. “Then I’ll come with you. I’ll wait outside in the car or something.”

“I don’t want you to hurt him, Chanyeol. I still care about him. I just...don’t want to be with him anymore.”

With a heavy sigh, Chanyeol nods. “If something happens I’m going to intervene.”

“I’ll allow that.”

+++++++

They decide that they’ll go tomorrow night but for now, Jongin should rest.

Chanyeol ran him a bath, apologizing that his tub isn’t as large or luxurious as his, but Jongin laughs greatly appreciates it. He had the option to wear his own clothes that Chanyeol was going to bring over the other night but Jongin said he wanted Chanyeol’s clothes that he can sleep in. And now, they’re laying on Chanyeol’s almost-too-small bed. It smells just as Jongin remembers. The hard scent of spice wafts over him and it feels like home. So much so that Jongin burritos himself in Chanyeol’s large duvet as he leans against him. Every so often Chanyeol looks over at him to check on him and each time Jongin catches him he offers a kind smile. 

But there’s something still eating at him.

The reason Chanyeol was gone is because he was with a client. It’s none of Jongin’s business, truly, but he can’t help but feel that it’s so soon that he’s looking for another omega already. For months Jongin’s been Chanyeol priority and now there’s a chance someone else will be. He hates the thought. He hates the idea of Chanyeol caring for someone else, the idea of him sleeping with someone knots his stomach and it’s almost more than he can handle. 

“Chanyeol…” Jongin says softly, grabbing the alpha’s attention from the TV.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

Jongin hesitates for a moment. Biting his bottom lip as he thinks about _how to invade Chanyeol’s privacy_. He should just back out now. “Nevermind.”

Jongin doesn’t see how Chanyeol frowns, though he can feel him deflate some. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing.”

There’s a silence that falls over them, like usual, it’s comfortable. They’re both tuned into the TV and whatever YouTube video is on, and Jongin expects that they’ll fall asleep like this as they had so many times before. Jongin yawns, cuddling more into the blankets and against Chanyeol until Chanyeol has to wrap an arm around him so that they’re both comfortable. Jongin’s all good and ready to fall asleep when he hears Chanyeol say his name.

“Jongin?”

“Hm?”

“I wasn’t here when you got here because I was with another client.”

Jongin’s chest tightens, and for a split second, he thinks that Chanyeol can read his mind but rationality reassures him that he can’t, in fact, do that so he calms down. “....Yifan mentioned that. I’m sorry I made you leave—”

“I didn’t want to be there,” Chanyeol admits abruptly.

Jongin looks up then, and Chanyeol’s still staring at the TV. Without prompting, Chanyeol continues. “She was gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. Any alpha would kill to switch places with me.” This starts to grate on Jongin, making him feel self-conscious just a bit. “And we clicked really, really well. She loves writing songs and playing the guitar as much as I do. She’s a bit of a geek, too.” 

Okay, Jongin’s two seconds from leaving. 

“She wanted to lay with me tonight. She wasn’t even in the heat. She just wanted to sleep with me.” 

Okay, that’s it.

“But while I was there. All I could think of was you.” Jongin’s mouth drops. “I compared her body to yours. I compared her taste in music to yours. I compared her knowledge of all things nerdy to yours, and that’s the only thing she was better at than you.” Chanyeol’s chuckle is cute but Jongin still puffs out his cheeks. “The point is, Jongin, that I couldn’t sleep with her. I couldn’t, and didn’t want to because I only want to lay with you.” Jongin watches how Chanyeol gulps, swallowing down his nerves. “It’s unfair of me to confess this to you when you’re most emotionally vulnerable, but I...really need you to know that I like you, Jongin. A lot.” Finally, Chanyeol looks down at him and he’s met with a wide-eyed Jongin in disbelief.

He’s speechless. Absolutely speechless. 

“I...I don’t know what to say.” Is what dumb thing Jongin decides on saying. He has the perfect moment to confess to Chanyeol that he likes him, too. But still...Jongin looks down at his engagement ring, spinning the ring on his finger now out of nervous habit rather than engrossed adornment. 

Chanyeol nods solemnly. “And that’s okay. I just wanted you to know my feelings for you.”

Jongin sits up and regards Chanyeol. His eyes are puffy and his face is red but he’s never looked more handsome to Jongin.

Jongin stops toying with the ring. 

“I..I need to...talk to...Oh, fuck it.” Jongin pulls off his ring and throws it, not caring where it lands, with the same care that Chang-hoon had done with his heart. He untangles himself from the blankets and climbs onto Chanyeol’s lap, collecting the alpha’s lips in a fervent kiss before Chanyeol can even register what’s happening. 

It only takes a second for Chanyeol to happily accept him, immediately resting his hands on Jongin’s waist and pulling him closer. Jongin scoots up on his lap so that their stomachs are almost flushed together. Chanyeol ardently slides his hands under the loose t-shirt Jongin’s wearing and exploring Jongin’s body with his fingertips as he slides them to his back, appreciating his toned physique with every tender grip. 

Jongin groans into Chanyeol’s mouth, holding the alpha’s face in the palms of his hands as he sloppily kisses him. It’s a desperate kiss, a much-wanted kiss for a very long time. They didn’t kiss like this when Jongin was in heat because that’s too intimate. It was crossing an invisible moral line that neither of them dared to. But now, Jongin couldn’t give two shits. He wants to taste Chanyeol, he wants to take everything the alpha will give him.

It’s Chanyeol that pulls away from the kiss to lift Jongin’s shirt over his head. Chanyeol takes his off, too, and once it’s off he takes a moment to admire Jongin’s body. He knows Jongin’s gorgeous, has seen him in all his nude glory several times, but he never truly got to admire it the way he wanted to. He’s not had the chance to marvel at how honey milked his skin is and how in the dim lighting is glows a warm rose gold color. He’s not got to treasure the cute moles on his tummy that Jongin one day showed him was an elephant by pinching his skin. Chanyeol remembers collapsing on the floor laughing when he did. It was the most precious thing, really. Chanyeol slides a hand down the middle of Jongin’s chest, past his sternum and down his lightly sculpted abs. His body is truly one of a Greek god and could easily put his own to shame if he didn’t know how attracted to him Jongin was.

Mirroring Chanyeol, Jongin rests his hands on the alpha’s chest, appreciating how firm it is. Curiously, now that they’ve slowed down for a moment, Jongin brings both his hands to rest just under Chanyeol’s pecs and tentatively grazes his thumbs over his nipples. It elicits a low growl from him that sends shivers down his spine. He does the motion again, feeling how the soft nubs harden against his thumbs. There’s something incredibly sexy about how Chanyeol likes this. How sensitive his nipples are. In the interest of seeing just how sensitive his nipples are, Jongin scoots back and slides down Chanyeol’s chest and takes one of his nipples into his mouth. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol gasps, pushing his chest into Jongin. Jongin hums as he licks and sucks on the hard nub and purrs when he feels the tip of Chanyeol’s clothed cock twitch against his chest. Jongin brings his other hand to pinch and twerk Chanyeol’s other nipple. The sounds Chanyeol is making send heat straight to Jongin’s groin. It’s a mixture between growls and moans, and sometimes a whine or two slip past his lips. Then, he takes the delicate flesh that’s already in his mouth between his teeth and carefully nibbles.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol grits out, bringing a hand to grip in Jongin’s hair. Jongin continues to nibble on his nipple until it’s too sore for Chanyeol to take. Chanyeol rumbles and pulls Jongin off his chest. His eyes are reddened the same color of his cheeks and Jongin can only offer a lazy grin as he licks his lips.

“You’re not going to be looking so smug in just a minute.” Is what Chanyeol promises and pulls Jongin back up to sit on his lap. Jongin obediently moves and as soon as he’s back on Chanyeol’s lap he rolls his hips down to grind on him like the sultry instigator he is. Chanyeol’s already hard and Jongin isn’t far behind him. He feels his body getting excited, feeling his cock swell and slick starting to seep down his inner thighs. 

He wants Chanyeol. 

He wants Chanyeol for more than heat relief. 

He wants Chanyeol to fuck him like he wants to claim him, not calm him. 

As if Chanyeol read his mind, he wraps an arm around Jongin’s lithe waist and shifts them. With a soft thud, Jongin’s back hit the mattress and Chanyeol plants himself in between his legs, prompting Jongin to wrap his legs around him. They kiss again, sloppy and desperate as before but with Chanyeol taking the lead. Jongin gets lost in the kiss, gets lost with Chanyeol’s hands making their way down his body until he gets to the hem of his pants.

“And you’re sure about this?” Chanyeol asks in a rushed whisper against Jongin’s lips.

Jongin presses a soft, supple kiss to the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth and murmurs, “If you don’t fuck me into this mattress right now then there’s going to be hell to pay.”

Chanyeol’s cheeks redden but he understands, and with a growl, he begins to kiss down Jongin’s jaw, careful of the bruising and makes his way down his neck. He’s more than aware that he’s kissing and marking an omega when there’s already an alpha’s claim on him, but that only arouses him more. Removing Chang-hoon’s marks gives him more to prove that Jongin belongs _with_ him and not _to_ him. He takes a bit of flesh between his teeth and nibbles on it, sucking carefully, but hard enough to ensure a mark will be left. Jongin arches his back, closing his eyes as he throws his head back. He wants this. He wants Chanyeol to mark him so badly. 

“Chanyeol,” Jongin whimpers, and turns his head to the side. Just like before, he’s submitting to Chanyeol. He’s exposing the most vulnerable part of his neck for Chanyeol to mark. For Chanyeol to claim him.

Chanyeol pulls away from where he is leaving hickeys on Jongin’s collarbone to gaze down at Jongin. The sight is just as breathtaking as it was before. Such a beautiful person displaying himself for him in a way that Chanyeol will only get to see. Chanyeol feels like the breath has been knocked out of him. He places his hand over Jongin’s neck, thumbing over the skin smoothly. He wants to ask if Jongin’s sure about this because this will definitely end his relationship with Chang-hoon. There’s no way any self-respecting alpha would take back an omega who exposes themself to another alpha in such an intimate way. But that’s the risk Jongin’s taking for Chanyeol so he doesn’t ask. He’s not going to reject Jongin a second time.

Kissing the skin tenderly, Chanyeol kisses up from the crook of his neck and shoulder until his lips are pressed against the firm part of his neck. He licks the skin once, twice, and then he’s opening his mouth to collect a large chunk of skin between his teeth. Jongin tenses under him, a high whine leaving his throat as Chanyeol increases the pressure. Once Jongin’s settled down under him, Chanyeol nibbles the flesh between his teeth, licking and sucking as he does. He has to be rough, and he hates it. But if he’s not, then the mark will fade fast and not leave the intended imprint on him. The process doesn’t take long and though it’s painful as hell, Jongin keeps himself together. And when he finally releases his neck, Jongin relaxes under him, panting.

The mark that appears is red and purple. Chanyeol can see the imprints of his teeth and how the skin around the bite mark starts to well. It looks painful, Chanyeol thinks, as he leans in and nuzzles the tender flesh with his nose and kisses it just as softly. 

“Chanyeol,” Jongin whines. 

Chanyeol sits up and the two share a tender moment before Chanyeol pulls away to strip Jongin of his sweats, carelessly tossing them to the floor. There’s a newfound fire burning within Chanyeol. His inner alpha is filled with pride knowing he’s claimed Jongin as his own, and he wants nothing more than to ravage his beautiful omega.

Before he repositions himself, Chanyeol takes a moment to smell him. He starts at his lower abdomen, inhaling his sweet scent where the small hairs tickle his nose and upwards. Jongin’s released pheromones that intoxicate Chanyeol— not that he needs to, but those sweet scents are driving Chanyeol up the wall, and if he wasn’t so eager to fuck Jongin as he wants, he’d eat him out until the sun comes up.

Jongin reaches down and grips Chanyeol’s hair, tugging him back up eagerly. Chanyeol goes and stops when their lips are mere inches apart. 

“Touch me,” Jongin whispers against the alpha’s lips before connecting them.

Chanyeol brings a hand down between them, bypassing Jongin’s red flushed cock that’s pressed steadily to his lower belly, and down further. He barely grazes Jongin’s perineum and he already feels the slick residue on his skin. He slides his hand further down until the tips of his fingers brush over his entrance. Jongin’s breath hitches and he arches his back into the touch. Chanyeol knows it’s not going to take much to prep him. Not at all. Still, Chanyeol slowly slides one finger in, knuckle deep. Jongin immediately clenched around him, hungry for his touch. And when Jongin’s grip in Chanyeol’s hair becomes too intense, he adds another. 

He starts to lazily finger Jongin, listening as Jongin melts into his touch. His breathy moans and sudden gasps are incredibly beautiful. 

“I’ll come if you don’t stop.” Jongin ends up taking three of his fingers before Chanyeol needs to slow down.

Chanyeol grins against his neck. “Let’s see how many times I can make that happen.”

Jongin whimpers in reply and grinds down on Chanyeol’s fingers. “Then start now. Fuck me.” 

Chanyeol removes his fingers and pulls down his basketball shorts, letting his hard, knot-swelled cock spring out. The scent of arousal hits Jongin all at once and he whines, high and needy. “Please, _please_. Alpha, please.” 

Then, Chanyeol is lining himself up and pushing in. 

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” Jongin breathes, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders as he takes him in all at once. It’s an easy slide with how wet he is and how well Chanyeol prepped him, but still, Chanyeol’s girth makes for a hefty stretch. 

Even so, Chanyeol doesn’t let Jongin adjust to his cock before he starts fucking him, slow and hard. His strides are slow but his thrusts go deep into Jongin. He holds Jongin tight as he carefully milks his cock inside him, feeling the tight pull of Jongin’s walls each time he pulls out. It’s the most sensual they’ve ever had sex and most passionate. Holding Jongin close to him has only been in Chanyeol’s dreams. 

But soon, the need to make Jongin cum gradually speeds up his pace. His thrusts becoming ragged and desperate as his hips slap against Jongin’s ass lewdly. 

Jongin can feel his knot slipping in and out of his clenching hole, the knot growing bigger by the minute. He wants Chanyeol’s knot to stay in him so badly, he whines every time it leaves him. He arches his back to meet Chanyeol’s harsh thrusts and soon Chanyeol’s knot swells up large enough that it’s not slipping out with ease anymore. The added pressure of the tightness coming into and out of him has Jongin’s eyes rolling in the back of his head. It’s so big in him, filling him up just how he loves it. Stretching inside him, pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust.

Chanyeol has Jongin bent in half by the time he’s fucking into him in earnest. The old bed creaks under them with every pummeling movement. The position takes a toll on Jongin’s back, making it ache, and soon he wants something different. 

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol,” Jongin calls out breathlessly. Immediately Chanyeol stills his movements.

“Are you okay?” He asks a little panicked. 

“Yes, yeah. I just. I want. I want to ride you.”

Jongin feels Chanyeol’s cock pulse inside him. “Ride me?”

“Yes, so get off before your knot’s too big.”

It takes a moment, but carefully Chanyeol pulls out and he’s rolling onto his back. His cock lays heavy against his stomach and Jongin can’t help but eye his knot. It’s so large, and Jongin feels a billow of pride grow knowing that it’s because of him and that he can take _that_ inside him.

Jongin moves so that he’s straddling Chanyeol’s hips once more. Chanyeol aids Jongin in guiding his cock to his entrance but it’s all Jongin from there. Easily he slides down his cock but stops when he gets to his knot. It’s going to take a little TLC getting it in him again, but Jongin swivels his hips, carefully working his knot back in him. He keeps going until there’s a slide past his tight muscles and once again Chanyeol is buried deep in him. He gasps as he’s filled up. He’ll never get over the feeling of a knot planted inside him. Especially Chanyeol’s. It’s so warm and comforting just like Chanyeol.

“Oh, you’re so gorgeous,” Chanyeol says hungrily, licking his lips as he trails his gaze down Jongin’s body. 

Jongin blushes at the genuine compliment, feeling bashful as if Chanyeol’s dick isn’t buried deep inside him. He rides Chanyeol hard and fast, his groans matching the rhythm of the movements of his erratic pace. Jongin’s not going to last much longer. Not with the way Chanyeol’s knot is brutally rubbing against his prostate. Jongin reaches down to grip his neglected cock in his hand, and just as he starts stroking himself Chanyeol grabs his hips and stops his movements. 

With a gasp, Jongin looks down at Chanyeol. “What—”

“Get off just from my knot, Jongin,” he says and it’s an order, Jongin knows.

“I can’t,” Jongin whines, attempting to stroke himself again but Chanyeol removes his hand. “You know I can’t.”

“You can,” Chanyeol says and grinds up into him.

Jongin leans over with a loud moan, placing his hands on Chanyeol’s firm chest to keep himself up as Chanyeol grinds his hips to repeatedly rub his knot against his prostate. It’s so good. So, pleasure blinding good, but it’s not enough. It’s too much but not enough. He needs some friction. He’s only ever once came untouched but it wouldn’t technically count since he used a pillow to grind against. He’s never been able to accomplish it. 

“I can’t, Chanyeol.” Jongin cries. The pleasure building is too much. 

“You can. Concentrate, Jongin. Relax.”

Jongin cries weakly and doesn’t recognize that he’s coming until he’s choking out Chanyeol’s name and jerking his hips as his body shudders through his first orgasm. Under him, Chanyeol growls and continues to hold Jongin firmly in place as his cock spills over their stomachs.

“You look so beautiful,” Chanyeol says, low and hungry. “Coming untouched for me like a good boy.” 

Jongin whines high and nods his hanging head as the last bit of cum spills from him. 

Pleased, Chanyeol stops his movements when Jongin stops shuddering. He doesn’t want to come just yet and seeing Jongin wrecked like this will bring him to the edge before he wants to. “So you like it when I call you a good boy?”

Jongin nods fervently. He tiredly meets Chanyeol’s red eyes that are glossed over and blown wide. His once, energetic self has been reduced to a sleepy but pliant mess. He’s always tired after orgasming.

“I’m going to keep going, and I want you to come for me again.” Jongin gasps when Chanyeol fucks up into him suddenly. Now, if he were in heat then this wouldn’t be such a big deal. Jongin can cum _multiple_ times without a problem because his body is ready for it, but he’s not right now so his body is sensitive and not prepared to cum more than once right away. 

With Chanyeol’s hard thrusts Jongin bounces on his cock, keeping in place by Chanyeol’s fat knot alone. Jongin’s breath hitches in between moans every time his knot pushes against the bundle of over sensitive muscles, and he’s _well_ aware that he’s being loud but he can’t help it. Chanyeol’s cock is thick and hot in him. He feels so good, and he wants more but he also wants to pull away, to stop. 

With Chanyeol’s knot continuously brushing against his prostate, Jongin feels another orgasm weakly building.

“Be a good boy and come for me again, Jongininni.” Chanyeol pants, not taking his eyes off him. Jongin wants to be good for him. It’s different than when Chang-hoon orders him to be compliant. There’s no bite behind, no anger, or annoyance when Chanyeol does it. It’s a pure act that Jongin can stop at a drop of a dime. When Chanyeol calls him a good boy he feels pride, and when Chang-hoon did he felt pathetic.

Jongin inhales sharply. “O-okay,” he rasps and rolls his hips needily, making sure Chanyeol’s knot keeps the pressure on his prostate. Chanyeol thrusts upwards sharply, getting Jongin closer and closer to his next climax. 

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” Jongin sobs shakily and stills as his ass clenches around Chanyeol’s cock and a few pumps later he’s coming untouched again. The way his softened cock barely spurts anything out is pathetic but the intensity of the orgasm is all there. His body shakes and for a moment Jongin has no control over his trembling body. 

After coming a second time, Jongin is exhausted. He leans forward and drapes himself over Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol’s still hard in him, but he can’t bring himself to move. At least not right now.

Under him he hears, no, _feels_ Chanyeol growl before he’s rolling them over so he’s on top once more. He faintly hears Chanyeol praising him against his neck, calling him good and telling him how beautiful he is, how gorgeous he looks while coming _twice_ while he’s buried deep in him, fucking im with deep, heavy thrusts. With every thrust of Chanyeol’s hips, there’s a blinding white pleasure building up and it doesn’t take but a few more sharp, desperate thrusts for Jongin to gasp when he feels Chanyeol coming in him, filling him up with his large load. Chanyeol groans low and deep as he stills, his knot pulsing inside Jongin’s sensitive body as he fills the omega up. 

Jongin lays pliantly and waits for Chanyeol to finish. 

Both are spent and breathing hard as they take several moments to calm themselves. Chanyeol holds himself up with his arms that are threatening to break under exhaustion but he doesn’t want to crush Jongin. So he forces himself to sit back while still locked inside him. He gazes down at Jongin and takes in the sight. He truly is gorgeous. The way his plush lips look parted on heavy breaths and the way his caramel hair lays damp against his forehead, how the red tint on his cheeks gives his skin a rosy glow. 

Chanyeol takes a moment to eye the new marks he left on Jongin’s neck, admiring how his stand out more than Chang-hoons and how that makes him surge with pride.

When Chanyeol’s knot finally shrinks down enough so he can slide out a rush of cum spills out. Feeling the warm liquid leaking out of him has Jongin instinctively bringing a hand down in a panic tries to keep the cum from coming out using his fingers. “Chan _yeol_ ,” he cries, worry drenched in his tone as he stares helplessly at Chanyeol with wide, worried eyes. 

Chanyeol doesn’t think much of it because it happened the last time they fooled around and at first Chanyeol had thought he was hurt. 

Jongin’s not in heat this time; his mindset isn’t in the nesting phase so why is he worried now?

“Jongin,” Chanyeol coos and moves Jongin’s hand away. “It’s okay. It’s supposed to happen.”

“I don’t want it to,” Jongin cries, looking at his cum covered hand.

Chanyeol’s heart breaks a little. Quickly, Chanyeol lays behind Jongin, forgetting about the mess, and pulls him close to his chest. Jongin’s malleable enough and goes with him easily. Chanyeol kisses along the nape of his neck, still shushing him as he tries to calm him down. It’s only when Jongin’s finally resting easily in his hold that it clicks with Chanyeol. He claimed Jongin before they fucked and now Jongin’s internal omega mental state is all wired up. 

Jongin wants to be impregnated, even though he’s well aware that that can’t happen.

It hurts Chanyeol. He feels as if he’s rejected Jongin for a second time. He can’t give Jongin what he wants, even if Jongin can’t do it either.

Jongin finally falls asleep in his hold while Chanyeol stays up a little longer nuzzling Jongin’s neck.

++++

“I don’t know if I can do this…” Jongin murmurs. His stomach is in clumps, and even with Chanyeol’s reassuring hand on his knee he still feels like he’s going to throw up. They’re sitting in Chanyeol’s car right outside his home, well, Chang-hoon’s home because after this he’ll technically be homeless.

“You want me to go in with you?”

Jongin scoffs. “And risk you guys getting into a fight? I don’t think so…”

“What? You don’t like guys fighting over you?” Chanyeol teases, trying to lighten the mood. It earns him a weak punch on the arm as Jongin fights back a smile. 

“It’s not even like that, dumb dumb.” Though, it kind of is. Throughout the night and all day today Jongin had been getting mass texts from Chang-hoon apologizing about how he acted and asking Jongin to come home. It had been hard to ignore but somehow he managed. Maybe it was all the pent up anger he held for him that kept him going strong.

But then Jongin agreed to meet him tonight.

Jongin sighs heavily. “Alright. I’m gonna go in. And you’ll wait for me?”

Chanyeol smiles tenderly and squeezes Jongin’s knee. “Always.”

Jongin gives Chanyeol a peck on the cheek and opens the door. 

Tentatively, he makes his way up the walkway leading to the front door. The nervous feeling in his gut is similar to when Jongin first came over to Chang-hoon’s house. He was so anxious and wanting to impress him so bad, and now, it’s the same feeling but he doesn’t want to impress him, he just wants to let him go. 

He stops right in front of the door and it occurs to him that he doesn’t know if he should knock or just walk in. He settles on knocking. And even though he does it quietly the door quickly swings open and suddenly face to face with Chang-hoon. 

Chang-hoon doesn’t look as angry as Jongin expected him too. There are no hardlines on his face but something of a relieved look is there. Chang-hoon’s harsh gaze is softened and Jongin feels like he’s being looked at like he used to be, when they first started dating. 

“Hi,” Jongin says, small and frail.

“Jongin,” Chang-hoon greets. Jongin notices how his eyes leave him and look beyond his shoulder and his heart stops knowing exactly what he’s looking at. Chanyeol. Jongin tenses up, waiting for Chang-hoon to react, maybe yell or curse, but he does neither and steps to the side. “Come in,” he says calmly.

Jongin goes in and doesn’t look over his shoulder at Chanyeol waiting in the car. It’s probably bad enough that he smells like him and brought him along. Jongin doesn’t bother slipping off his shoes because he doesn’t plan on staying long. He just wants to end it and leave. Maybe grab a few of his things then go, but that's the best-case scenario. He doesn’t think about the worst.

Jongin stops walking and listens to see if Chang-hoon locks the door, and when Chang-hoon strolls past him and he doesn’t hear the familiar click of the door being locked he relaxes a little.

++++

Chanyeol watches Jongin walk inside and the door shuts behind him. 

He feels antsy. He doesn’t have a good feeling about letting Jongin go in by himself, but it was Jongin’s request that he doesn’t. 

Tapping his fingers on his knees nervously, Chanyeol keeps his eyes glued to the front windows sheathed by white sheer curtains. Chanyeol waits and hopes that he’ll be able to see at least one of their silhouettes, specifically Jongin’s through the curtains so he’ll at least have an idea of what’s going on. Before they came over, Chanyeol and Jongin discussed that Jongin should stay in the living room and not go into a room alone with Chang-hoon. At first Jongin thought that was a little too much because it’s just Chang-hoon, not some random guy, but Chanyeol gave Jongin a pitiful and explained that Chang-hoon will take advantage of his alpha status and Jongin’s vulnerable state. 

_“Don’t go into a room with him and make sure the front door does not lock, okay?”_ Chanyeol had instructed, holding Jongin’s face in the palms of his hands.

Jongin agreed, so Chanyeol’s waiting to see if he follows through with the idea.

Then, Chanyeol sees a figure walking; taller and broader and he recognizes it as Chang-hoon. 

Chanyeol clenches his fists.

++++

Chang-hoon strolls over to the small wet bar in the living room. Jongin always hated that thing. It makes him look pretentious as fuck. “Take off your scarf and coat. It’s too warm in here for you to keep wearing them.”

For a moment, Jongin goes to do as he’s told but stops remembering the marks on his neck. The ones _Chanyeol_ left on him last night. “N-no, I’m okay. Chang-hoon, I—”

“Why won’t you take your scarf off?”

Jongin stops mid-sentence and freezes in place. Chang-hoon’s tone has shifted and it’s not even about the temperature or coat and scarf anymore, but just the scarf. _He knows_ Jongin thinks to himself, internally panicking. He can probably _smell_ Chanyeol all over him. “I don’t want to because I’m not staying.” He rushes out quickly. As much as he wants to curl in on himself, Jongin stands tall, even under Chang-hoon’s piercing gaze.

“What?” Chang-hoon questions curtly as if he didn’t hear Jongin correctly.

“I’m done w-with this,” Jongin states boldly and gestures between them. Taking a deep breath because he’s about to go off. “I’m tired of-of waiting for you to come home after months like some sad little house omega. I’m tired of you lying and avoiding me when you’re on these ‘business trips’.” He uses air quotations. “I’m tired of being neglected and I’m tired of you being unfaithful to me. I’m tired of it all, Chang-hoon. I don’t want this anymore.” 

Jongin reaches in his coat pocket and takes out the engagement ring. He doesn’t make a big show of it or anything and sets it down on the nearest side table. 

Chang-hoon doesn’t say anything. He merely eyes Jongin’s movements over his whiskey glass.

“And I won’t say I’m sorry because I’m not. I have nothing to be sorry for.”

Chang-hoon’s still eerily silent.

Jongin’s starting to get nervous.

“S-So I’m just going to grab some things and leave.”

“You won’t.” Chang-hoon’s voice is low and silky.

Jongin’s heart stops. _Stay strong, stay strong_ he chants to himself. 

“You own nothing here.” Chang-hoon continues and starts walking toward him. 

“T-That’s not true. I bought clothes with--”

“Your pathetic ‘model money’?” Chang-hoon belittles. “You wouldn’t even be in that business if it weren’t for me. You wouldn’t be able to buy clothes if it weren’t for me. You would still be stuck working at that pitiful coffee shop for the rest of your life paying off your student debt if it weren’t for _me_ .” The loud clank from Chang-hoon slamming the heavy-bottomed whiskey glass down reverberates in Jongin’s ears. “So without me, you are _nothing_. So, therefore, you own nothing here.”

Jongin feels the tears start to build in the corners of his eyes. He almost believes what Chang-hoon’s saying. Chang-hoon’s always told him what he’s feeling, controlling his thoughts and emotions so subtly that it took Jongin this long to notice. “Why do you treat me like I’m less than human?” He hears his voice waver, but he can’t help that. “What did I ever do to you besides love you?” _When did you fall out of love with me_ is what Jongin wants to ask but he’s unsure if he wants to know the answer.

Chang-hoon is quiet.

Finding his voice again, Jongin continues. “I waited and loved you for so long, Hoon-ah. E-Even when I was at my loneliest, I still loved you. During my agonizing heats I spent alone, I still loved you. Even when my friends said to get rid of you and that you’re not good, I still loved you.” Tears are starting to shed but Jongin wears them proudly. “All I ever wanted was to love you and be loved in return. I spent...no, _wasted_ five years of my life waiting for it.” It’s hard to swallow. “And to think I was ready to devote myself to you for the rest of my life.”

Chang-hoon’s quiet for a moment longer. “You really think that loser out there or anyone else will treat you like I do? I pamper you. I give you everything you want without a second thought, and you’re crying because I didn’t show my love the way you wanted me to?”

Now it’s Jongin’s turn to be quiet. Chang-hoon really has treated him so well. Really did give him everything he’s ever wanted and at what price? Having to wait a few months or so to see him every now and then? Was Jongin being the selfish one? 

While Jongin’s lost in thought, Chang-hoon strolls his way over to him and entering his personal space. Jongin goes to take a step back but Chang-hoon grabs his upper arm tightly to hold in him place. When Jongin tries to pull away his scarf comes loose and Chang-hoon pulls it off. 

Jongin goes still as Chang-hoon looks over his neck in disgust. “And you're the one to call _me_ unfaithful. The abominable act of taking a claim from another alpha while committed to one. It’s repulsive.” He sneers. “I wouldn’t take you back if you beg, cried, and screamed.” 

Jongin feels impossibly small under the alpha's glare and when his grip on his arm tightens, Jongin cowers.

Then, the door slams open, hitting the wall and cracking the drywall. “Take your hand off him,” Chanyeol snarls. “Or I swear to all things holy I’ll murder you where you stand.” Jongin sighs a breath of relief and smiles seeing Chanyeol, but qiickly it fades as he notices how ragged his breaths are and how his chest moves up and down hastily. Jongin can see from where Chanyeol’s jacket sleeves are pulled up the muscles of his forearms twitch he clenches and releases his fists. He hasn’t looked at Jongin once and continues to stare Chang-hoon down, daring him to test him.

Chang-hoon let’s go of Jongin’s arm and stands up straighter, puffing out his chest, displaying his own dominance. It's such a primitive action, the two alphas standing off, but when there's a confrontation between alphas there's usually no brain function between them. But when Chang-hoon doesn’t back down Chanyeol takes a step forward and Jongin’s ready to intervene at any second. Then, Chang-hoon steps back and looks from Chanyeol to Jongin. “Get out of my house you filthy slut, and take that sad, pathetic excuse for an alpha with you.” Is what Chang-hoon says and tosses Jongin’s scarf on the floor.

Jongin scurries to pick up his scarf and also grabs the engagement ring from the table with a pointed look aimed at Chang-hoon as if to say ‘try me’, but Chang-hoon doesn’t do or say anything. 

Jongin goes up to Chanyeol and places a steady hand on Chanyeol’s chest. He’s shaking under his touch and he’s still so tense, but carefully, Jongin guides him back to the door. “Let’s go, Chanyeol,” Jongin whispers and finally gets the alpha to turn away but not without one last glare with his ruby-red eyes.

It’s only when they’re almost to Chanyeol’s house does Chanyeol’s knuckle-white grip ease off the steering wheel and he relaxes once more. And once they’re in his apartment Jongin has a breakdown in Chanyeol’s embrace. Everything hits him at once. Everything Chang-hoon said and things he wished he would have said. How he feels ripped of the best part of his early twenties being with such an asshole. He hates himself for how long he let this go on. He vents to Chanyeol who reassures him that there’s no point dwelling on what was but he should focus on what he’s doing now. 

He’s not with him anymore. He doesn’t have to wait around for someone to love him.

++++

It’s a few weeks later when Jonign finally has the time to meet up with his friends. 

Chanyeol and Jongin have been officially dating for a couple of weeks or so now. 

Chanyeol is no longer in the Wet Alpha business and is instead pursuing a career in composing music while Jongin’s been busy trying to book modeling projects and hopefully get his name out there. He wants to start living for himself and to do that he wants to save up so he can open his own dance studio. Though, selling his engagement ring brought in a few pretty pennies. At least something good came out of being with Chang-hoon. Well, _two_ things actually. 

Jongin doesn’t experience the pain as he used to during his heats since he’s been with Chanyeol. If there’s any pain at all then it’s boiled down to mild discomfort instead of immobilizing pain. It truly feels like heaven to Jongin.

“So how’d Assface take the break-up?” Sehun asks, rubbing his gremlin hands together. He’s several drinks tipsy working his way on getting drunk to celebrate Jongin and Chanyeol getting together, though Jongin knows it’s really to celebrate him dumping Chang-hoon.

“Like an assface,” Jongin replies with an eye roll. “I told you guys he said some pretty messed up shit, but looking back on it...he just sounded really stupid. I mean, he called me a filthy slut.”

“Yeah, that title is reserved for Sehun,” Baekhyun quips, grinning devilishly at Sehun. Sehun’s mouth hangs open and as he tries to act affronted he can’t hold back his smile as he throws a wadded up napkin at him.

“I’m glad you’re finally realizing that…” Jongdae says as Baekhyun settles back into his arm. Apparently the two had made up. Baekhyun hasn’t given them the full details, and it’s probably because he doesn’t want to jinx anything so Jongin’s not going to bother asking. He’ll wait until Baekhyun’s ready to fill them in. He’s just happy that they’re together again.

“Hey, most people in abusive relationships don’t even realize that they are.” Tao chimes in. 

The whole table murmurs their agreements. Jongin never saw it as an abusive and controlling relationship. He was so blinded by the need and want to be loved and cared for and all the nice things Chang-hoon had done for him that he ignored all the negative. He still wants to punch himself for it. But before the air can get awkward one loud voice greets them followed by Sehun shouting. 

“It’s about time you two showed up!”

Jongin rolls his eyes at Sehun’s pout. Sehun’s never been more clingy to a significant other than he is with Tao. Tao seems to adore it though, even loves how Sehun makes grabby hands at him with his dumb bottom lip sticking out. It’s cute, Jongin admits, but also sickening. He makes Chanyeol promise that if he ever acts like that to throw him away.

“If you ever act like that then I’m never throwing you away,” he grins and Jongin shoves his shoulder. “Where were you guys anyway?”

“Tao was showing me a studio his friend owns.”

“Oh?” Jongin looks to Tao.

“Yeah. Since he’s a friend he said he’d give Chanyeol a pretty slick deal.”

“I can give you a pretty slick deal, too, Taozi,” Sehun purrs and collectively the table winces in disgust.

“You’re disgusting.”

Jongdae throws the bundled up straw wrapper at Sehun. “You’re terrible. Tao, control him.”

“Pft, I wish I could.” Tao leans in and nuzzles Sehun’s nose before pecking him cutely on the lips. 

Baekhyun pushes his muffin away, frowning. “Lost my appetite.”

“Oh, get the knot out of your asses already.”

“You first,” Baekhyun retorts, earning a sour look from Sehun.

Chanyeol’s the first to burst out laughing, barreling over and slapping his hand on Tao’s shoulder and before he could smack Jongin, Jongin deflects his hand and holds it instead. He’s learned how to handle Chanyeol laughing hysterically. He always has to be mindful of his giant paws or else he’ll get poked in the eye or something. It’s happened once before.

The table continues to be loud and obnoxious, mainly poking fun at Sehun as usual. Jongin sits quietly, joining in the laughs occasionally, but he’s really focused on how his close friends are all getting along and enjoying each other’s company. It makes him feel warm and proud. 

It makes him feel happy.

Chanyeol throws an arm over Jongin’s shoulder and tugs him in and kisses the top of his head. It’s the best feeling in the world, Jongin decides, loving Chanyeol and Chanyeol loving him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW. That sure was a wild ride.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed this fic! I'd love to hear your thoughts!! All kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> You can find me here!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MlNMOONGlE)  
> [Tumblr](https://mlnmoongle.tumblr.com/)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/MlNMOONGlE)  
> 


End file.
